


Sadplanet's Kinktober 2018

by anothersadplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Background Shiro/Adam, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bondage, Branding, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Bulges, Camboy Keith, Cockwarming, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Evil Lotor (Voltron), Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gags, Gladiators, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Masks, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Role Reversal, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Suspension, Telepathic Bond, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Titfucking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drinking, Use of Sir, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, Watersports, Xenophilia, authority kink, distracted sex, forced renaming, just a little, tail pullling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 55,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: Day 30: Stockings, UliroShiro and Ulaz rarely got to spend time alone together, so whenever they did Shiro did his best to make it special. Tonight he was demurely draped over Ulaz’s bed wearing nothing but lacy, black stockings and a garter belt, giving Ulaz a heated smile and spread his clothed legs apart.“Mm you look so good, darling,” Ulaz had such a deep voice that reverberated in Shiro’s chest and pooled heat in his stomach.“All for you, sir,” Shiro’s voice was hushed, washed in arousal. Ulaz knelt on the bed and leaned over to plant kisses along the exposed portion of Shiro’s thigh. He ran a hand up his leg, snapping the garters before resting on his hips. His hands were so large on Shiro’s body, about half the size of his waist. Shiro rarely got to feel small and loved it when he did.--------My collection of Kinktober fics for 2018! I'm going off ofthis list. Underage tag is there just to be safe, only applies to chapters 1, 5, 14, and 28. With the Sheith ones, Keith's 18/19, Shiro's 22/23ish, the other ones are between 17-year-olds. Non con chapters are warned in the notes.





	1. Index

[Chapter 2: Day 1:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37762577)

Deepthroating - Hunk/Lance: Hunk and Lance sneak a bottle of booze from the officer's lounge and things get out of hand...

(Underage tag for them both being in the Garrison/17)

 

[Chapter 3: Day 2: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37788878)

Begging, Watersports - Shiro/Keith: Like most things, it started as a joke. Shiro and Keith were tipsy and fooling around when Keith, very jokingly whispered “Oh yeah, piss on me sir,” to Shiro’s cock before sucking him down to the hilt. When Shiro came immediately, he chalked it up to Keith just being really good at sucking dick (‘cause he was) but Keith teased him that it was his comment that did it.

And he was right. But it took a while before Shiro would admit it.

 

[Chapter 4: Day 3:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37817324)

Sensory Depravation, Knife Play - Keith/OMCs: After a BOM mission gone wrong, Keith is captured by the Galra for interrogation...

(Warning for Noncon in this chapter and mild violence in this chapter, some disassociation, object insertion)

 

[Chapter 5: Day 4:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37844846)

Spanking, Spit-Roasting, Crying - Shiro/Ulaz/Thace: Blade of Marmora agents Thace and Ulaz had helped Shiro escape his captivity with the galra. Now a safe distance away in a stolen shuttle, the three men take comfort in each other.

 

[Chapter 6: Day 5:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37874486)

Shotgunning - Shiro/Keith: One night, Shiro shows Keith his private get-away spot in the desert where he likes to smoke weed and unwind. With Keith there, things get a little out of control.

(This is Garrison times, they’re both drunk and high when things happen. Shiro is with Adam but has some feelings for Keith he’s been pushing down, makes some bad decisions while high, everything’s consensual just a Bad Idea probably. I’m going with the idea that Keith is around 17, Shiro about 20/21.)

 

[Chapter 7: Day 6: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37911374)

Biting, Daddy Kink (blink and you miss it) - Shiro/Keith: Shiro has had feelings for Keith for so long but never had the courage to do anything about it. After a strange night out at a bar when Keith had an odd encounter with a stranger, Keith's been acting weird. Shiro goes to his house to investigate and is quite startled by what he finds.

(Warning for blood/blood drinking)

 

[Chapter 8: Day 7: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37931144)

Praise Kink, Body-Swap, Aphrodisiacs - Allura/Lance: While on a mission on an alien planet, something mysterious attacks Allura and Lance who wake up in a… precarious situation with only one (1) solution.

 

[Chapter 9: Day 8:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37970351)

Prostitution/Sex Work - Shiro/Keith: Shiro comes across a familiar face when looking for a porn video to watch.

(Camboy!Keith/RandomCamboy)

 

[Chapter 10: Day 9: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/37999742)

Titfucking, Lingerie, Bondage - Shiro/Keith: After a stressful finals week, Shiro and Keith finally have a moment alone together- in the library.

(Public Sex)

 

[Chapter 11: Days 10 + 11:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38051498)

Empathetic Bonds, Object Insertion - Shiro/Keith: A space storm in the black lion leaves Shiro and Keith's minds bound together, empathetically. They don’t realize this and go their separate ways that night in the Black Lion. Shiro notices something strange is going on and goes to Keith's room to find out what happened to them...

 

[Chapter 12: Days 12 + 13: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38127935)

Pet Play, Rimming, Distracted Sex, Gags, Creampie - Keith/Lotor: All his life, Keith had just been a lowly halfbreed nobody in the Galra Empire until a messy run-in with Prince Lotor. He took a liking to Keith’s feisty attitude and obtained him as his pet. Keith hasn’t been tamed completely, but is obedient for his new Master and is now a well-trained house pet.

(Noncon/dubcon, sexual slavery. Keith is Lotor's slave and kind of likes it)

 

[Chapter 13: Day 14: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38136584)

Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Distention, Tentacles - Shiro/Keith/Tentacle Plant: Keith had gotten the plant from some space outpost. It was specialized for one thing and that was the one thing Keith had bought it for. Sex, basically. Or, well in Keith’s case, for jerking off. Unfortunately for him, Keith forgets to lock his door for this particular session. Shiro walks in, first afraid for Keith's safety, and then guiltily aroused at the display before him.

(Tentacle activity is consensual)

 

[Chapter 14: Day 15:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38163326)

Human Furniture - Shiro/Lotor: Lotor had manipulated his way successfully into the Paladins of Voltron. After the events of the Kral Zera, Lotor tests his black paladin’s loyalty by seeing how long he can hold up. As a table.

(This is Evil!Lotor manipulating Shiro. Shiro wants what he's doing, but doesn't know how he's being used by Lotor, so technically dubcon here)

 

[Chapter 15: Day 16:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38184014)

Frottage, Nipple Play - James/Lance: Unbeknownst to Keith, two boys at the Garrison desperately vie for his attention, in their own ways. He brushes James off as an asshole an ignores him and Lance isn’t even on his radar at all.

On their side, James and Lance don’t know -why- they’re so focused on this boy, but they bond over their shared rivalry and create an unofficial “Keith’s Rivals Club”, of which they are the only members. They’re hanging out together in James’ dorm, bitching about Keith, as per usual, when they both have revelations about their feelings.

(Underage tag for them both being in the Garrison/17)

 

[Chapter 16: Day 17:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38211707)

Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Collars - Shiro/Lance: Before going to a meeting, Shiro challenges Lance to jerk himself off without coming and see how long he can last. Lance just wanted a fun morning in.

 

[Chapter 17: Day 18:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38237105)

Xenophilia, Role Reversal - Shiro/Keith: Keith tried to relax as he flew the shuttle to the castle-ship. He’d just gotten back from the quantum abyss with his mother. That was a big one, finding his mother. The Altean they found, the Altean shuttlepod he was flying right now, another huge one. Confirming Lotor’s betrayal, another (less surprising) one. But the one Keith was most nervous about, was the growth spurt he went through. And “growth spurt” was putting it lightly.

 

[Chapter 18: Day 19:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38256743)

Formal Wear, Cockwarming - Shiro/Sendak (Part 1 of 2): Shiro was on his knees in front of his master, swallowing down more than shame. Sendak’s flaccid cock was held in his mouth, his master using him to keep it warm and wet. Shiro was naked, save for his imposing leather collar and the leather harness holding his arms behind his back.

(Some noncon/dubcon, but Shiro is a bit mindbroken and loves serving his master)

 

[Chapter 19: Day 20:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38280032)

Urophagia, Hot-Dogging, Dirty Talk - Kuron/Keith (with some Sheith): Shiro is only a passenger in his body as Kuron attacks Keith. He gets to feel Keith's blood on his hands, bruise his flesh with his fists. Hurt Keith in ways that Shiro could have never imagined. And there's nothing he can do to stop Kuron from taking what he wants.

(Noncon in this one, Shiro is being forced to watch Kuron rape and degrade Keith, also some violence)

 

[Chapter 20: Day 21:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38319716)

Bukkake, Suspension, Branding - Shiro/Sendak/Keith (Part 2 of 2): Shiro assists his master in training his new pet, Keith. Shiro used to be like him once, strong-willed and resistant but had since folded under his master’s strong hand, and in time, so will Keith.

(Noncon from Keith's perspective, dubcon for Shiro)

 

[Chapter 21: Day 22:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38374220)

Cuckholding, Impact Play, Threesomes - Shiro/Keith/Adam: 

Adam and Shiro were Keith’s favorite actors to work with. The two of them did videos together all the time, usually bringing in a third person for their scenes. Keith loved being that person. The scenarios were all similar, Shiro and Adam almost always played a couple, one of them fucking Keith when the other walks in on his cheating spouse, usually to join in. Sometimes, Keith is their sugarbaby they spoil, or their pet that exists for their pleasure. Sometimes there’s no set up and Adam and Shiro just spit-roast Keith until he can’t hold himself up anymore. Keith loves all of these.

(Porno AU, Keith is of age here, not canon compliant, the three of them do various scenes for their videos) 

 

[Chapter 22: Days 23 + 24:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38424029)

Baths, Master/Slave, Scars, Size Difference - Shiro/Keith (Sequel to [Display for Dominus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065527)): Shiro and Keith are able to have a quiet moment together after they're made to "entertain" at their dominus' party.

 

[Chapter 23: Day 25:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38425004)

Scent - Hunk/Lance: Lance moaned as he breathed in the heady, musky scent of Hunk. He was ashamed to stoop so low as to stealing boxers, but he was desperate and Hunk was just so perfect. Hunk and Shiro had been sparring together, hand to hand combat. Lance had sat back with a juice pouch and watched, acting like he just wanted to hang out with his friend but would settle for watching him train. When in reality, he was doing his damndest to memorize how Hunk’s body looked as he fought, the grunts of exertion he made.

 

[Chapter 24: Day 26: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38455439)

Lactation, Toys - Allura/Lance: Allura gets a blast from a strange plant while out on a mission that leaves her with some... uncomfortable side-effects. Lance offers to help, not knowing what he's getting himself into...

 

[Chapter 25: Day 27: ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38544047)

Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Degradation, Against a Wall - Hunk/Keith /Lance: Hunk and Keith know that Lance is interested in their relationship. He stares at them too long whenever they show any PDA and they’ve caught him “happening” upon them heatedly making out in a corner of the castle they thought was private. But they’re not annoyed by this, or angry. When life gives you lemons…

 

[Chapter 26: Day 28:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38544164)

Omorashi, Humiliation - Shiro/Keith: Keith is in training and because of earlier bad behavior, Iverson isn’t allowing him to go to the bathroom. When it’s finally over, Keith books it to the nearest bathrooms but runs right into Shiro who, ever too friendly, wants to talk and asks if he’s okay. Keith absolutely cannot hold it in anymore and can’t quite get away from Shiro in time.

(Warning for age difference, this is Garrison days and while nothing sexual happens between the boys, both have unspoken feelings for each other (Shiro 22ish, Keith 17ish))

 

[Chapter 27: Day 29:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38573900)

Glory Hole - Shiro/Keith (implied): 

Despite all advice, Shiro had a favorite customer. He came almost every Thursday, around 8 pm on the dot. Sometimes he’d come in on Sunday as well, if it’d been a rough week. He always used Shiro at his private glory hole. He’d never bought Shiro for anything else, so he’d never seen his face. Or any part of his body, besides his dick. And he had a gorgeous dick, one that Shiro loved having in his mouth.

 

[Chapter 28: Day 30:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38573939)

Stockings - Shiro/Ulaz: Shiro and Ulaz rarely got to spend time alone together, so whenever they did Shiro did his best to make it special. Tonight he was demurely draped over Ulaz’s bed wearing nothing but lacy, black stockings and a garter belt, giving Ulaz a heated smile and spread his clothed legs apart.

 

[Chapter 29: Day 31:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38630411)

Free Day! Roleplay, Gagging, Hand-job, Costume, Intercrural Sex, Masks, Sadism/Masochism, Deepthroating, Knifeplay, Hairpulling - Shiro/Keith: Keith loves horror movies, Shiro knows this very well. Keith especially loves slasher flics, violent and sexually charged movies where a masked killer gets his way. He had even divulged to Shiro once that these movies had been a part of his sexual awakening as a teen. With Halloween coming up soon, Shiro plans a special surprise for his boyfriend…

(Warning for consensual noncon, this is a scene that is pre-established between them with pre-established rules and safewords, even though it's not addressed while it's happening) 


	2. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance sneak a bottle of booze from the officer's lounge and things get out of hand...

The wet heat around Hunk’s cock made him groan. He’d never felt anything like this, and he hoped that with the booze in his system he’d remember this in the morning. The sensation at least. Hunk wasn’t sure how the memory of his best buddy, Lance, in between his legs going at it on his dick like he had the elixir of life in his balls would feel once he was sober.

But Hunk couldn’t resist when Lance waggled his eyebrows at him and suggested they sneak off to the officer’s lounge and snatch some booze he somehow knew was hidden there. Hunk also couldn’t resist when a more-than-tipsy Lance waggled his eyebrows again and offered to suck his dick. He wasn’t good at resisting Lance in general, and right now he was glad he didn’t.

Lance moaned around his cock, his hand squeezing tight at the base as saliva ran down over his fist and intermingling with his fingers. Hunk was worried at first when Lance pulled his dick out, he knew he was _big_ and despite the saying, bigger wasn’t always better. But Lance looked at his large, thickening cock with literal stars in his eyes and drool running down his chin and Hunk knew his anxieties were unfounded. Lance was aces at sucking dick.

Hunk tried not to think about _how_ he’d become this good and instead focused on Lance’s throat convulsing around the head of his cock. He was so far down Lance’s throat and it was _divine_. Tight, hot suction gripped his cock like a sleeve, Lance’s slender fingers stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach. Hunk had never had his dick sucked before and he was afraid he’d never have his dick sucked like this again. He was ruined for any other mouth.

Pulling off with a pop, Lance moved down Hunk’s girth and sucked at the base his mouth hadn’t reached yet. Hunk had the animalistic urge to fist a hand in Lance’s cropped hair and shove him down to his balls and rut against him. It seemed Lance had the same idea, moving down to lap at Hunk’s balls. He grabbed one in a hand and squeezed and sucked as much of the other into his mouth as he could.

Hunk threw his head back so hard he banged his head against the headboard, but he didn’t care. The world could end right now and he wouldn’t care, not as long as Lance kept going.

Lance giggled and moved back to the tip of Hunk’s cock, bobbing his head down and swallowing most of Hunk’s considerable length. Hunk couldn’t help but buck his hips, just slightly, as his cock was enveloped once again. He almost felt bad until he realized that had pulled a throaty moan from Lance and he hesitantly did it again.

Lance’s head stilled as he tried to take more of Hunk’s cock into his mouth, pulling off suddenly when it tripped his gag reflex. His brows furrowed in a cute frown as he muttered to himself, clearly wanting to rise up to the challenge that was Hunk’s thick cock. He stuck his tongue out and sank onto the cock again, rubbing his tongue along the bottom of the length as he lowered.

He made it further down this time before he had to pull off again, coughing a little as his mouth filled with saliva. Lance aggressively pumped Hunk’s cock, as if angry at _it_ before pulling it in his mouth again. Hunk could tell Lance was so close to taking the whole thing, but if he was being honest, he’d be satisfied to come just like this. But he knew Lance was a competitive guy and wouldn’t give up until he had accomplished with what he put his mind to.

Lance kept pushing himself further and further each time. He held Hunk’s cock so far in his mouth, breathing evenly and trying to will his throat to work with him here. When Hunk’s cock head brushed against something, he realized he must be fully seated in Lance’s throat. The room was silent save for the aggressive breaths through Lance’s nose as he focused on relaxing his throat around the intrusion.

The silence was broken by a hearty groan from Hunk when Lance swallowed around him. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched, resisting the urge to fist in Lance’s hair again and hold him down. It was unlike anything Hunk could ever have imagined and all he wanted was this feeling _more_. Luckily, it seemed to be what Lance wanted to give as he kept doing it and doing it, bobbing his head low with every swallow.

Hunk opened his eyes when he felt Lance hands papping around, pulling Hunk’s hands when he found them and moving them to his head. Hunk made eye contact with Lance, noticing tears pooling in his eyes and the telltale sign of tear streaks on his cheeks. Lance waggled his eyebrows as he pushed Hunk’s hands on his head, bobbing himself on Hunk’s cock a little in demonstration

Hunk let out a shaky breath as he realized what Lance wanted. He wanted Hunk to _take_ and Hunk was more than willing to oblige. His hand on Lance’s head moved around to the back of his neck, combing his fingers through short hair. He began to shallowly thrust, holding Lance’s head in place as he used his mouth like a sleeve. Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head as Hunk began to really use him and Hunk could feel his cock twitch at the sight.

Every other thrust, Lance had to pull off when Hunk’s cock tripped his gag reflex again or his body panicked at the lack of air. It became less frequent as they went, Lance’s throat getting used to its new purpose. And Hunk- he felt divine. Like a god being worshiped. Like he could achieve _anything_ , after this. As he watched Lance work, he decided he wanted more. He wanted to see.

See his cock moving in that tight throat.

He pulled Lance off quickly asking him to roll over onto his back before Lance could ask any questions. Lance looked confused, but obliged, rolling onto his back and adjusting as Hunk moved off the bed and motioned Lance to the edge. Lance seemed to get the idea, a cute smirk playing his lips as he moved to the correct position, hanging his head off the edge of the bed and opening his mouth wide, tongue sticking out over his bottom teeth.

Hunk grabbed his cock in one hand, propping himself up on the bed with the other and guided himself into Lance’s waiting mouth. Somehow, in this new position, it almost felt like he was going _deeper,_ even though he knew there was the same amount of throat.

He felt Lance’s hands come to rest on his thighs, holding gently as his mouth and throat were filled with Hunk’s fat cock. It took a bit of work to get his cock deep into Lance’s throat again, but when he did…

Hunk could see a noticeable bulge in Lance’s throat, poking at where his adam’s apple was. He began to thrust shallowly, mesmerized at the sight, at being able to _watch_ his cock fuck into Lance’s throat.  

Hunk knew Lance’s throat should be getting sore at the assault, and would definitely be sore tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with how Lance groaned _brokenly_ around his cock, the vibrations hitting him down to his very core.

He wanted this to last forever, screw classes and space and everything else. Hunk wanted to stay balls deep in his best friend’s throat for as long as possible. But he was so close. He’d been holding off his orgasm for a while and he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer.

Hunk wrapped his thick hands gently around Lance’s throat, thumbs pressing against the bulge there. Lance’s legs were pressed tight together, thighs rubbing to try and stimulate his neglected hard-on. But his mind was wiped of all thought when Lance squeezed his balls where they were rested against his face. His thrusting became erratic as he came, his vision going white. His cock was so deep in Lance’s throat he wouldn’t even have to swallow, just accept the seemingly bucketfuls of come shooting down into his stomach.

Lance continued to squeeze Hunk’s balls as he came, as if he could squeeze out every last drop of Hunk’s come into his mouth like a waterskin. Hunk might have babbled as he came, might have compared Lance’s mouth to a religious experience. But he was so far gone in arousal and tipsiness to care. He’d just had the best orgasm in his _life_ , past and probably future.

He finally pulled out when Lance dropped his hands, slumping down onto the bed next to Lance, head to feet. Lance laid there, aroused, exhausted, and utterly used. But Hunk was eager to return the favor, in at least some part. Hunk undid Lance’s pants and fisted his cock in a tight grip. Lance’s slender cock was so wet, so much precome making a mess of him and his clothes.

It only took a few pumps for Lance to come with a grunt, ropes of come spurting out of his cock onto his abdomen. Exhausted as he was, Hunk had to help Lance lay properly on the bed and get his head supported. They laid side by side, cuddled close in the small Garrison standard issue bed.

Hunk’s arm wrapped around Lance’s middle, pulling him in close. Lance had already fallen asleep, breathing light and even, warm and soft in Hunk’s arms. He nuzzled into Lance’s neck and fell asleep soon after.

\----------

The next day, Lance’s voice was _busted_. And though he feigned anger at Hunk and pouted, Hunk noticed him blush every time he was reminded of what it was that left his throat bruised and wrecked.


	3. Day 2. Begging, Watersports, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like most things, it started as a joke. Shiro and Keith were tipsy and fooling around when Keith, very jokingly whispered “Oh yeah, piss on me sir,” to Shiro’s cock before sucking him down to the hilt. When Shiro came immediately, he chalked it up to Keith just being really good at sucking dick (‘cause he was) but Keith teased him that it was his comment that did it.
> 
> And he was right. But it took a while before Shiro would admit it.

Like most things, it started as a joke. Shiro and Keith were tipsy and fooling around when Keith, very jokingly whispered “Oh yeah, piss on me sir,” to Shiro’s cock before sucking him down to the hilt. When Shiro came _immediately_ , he chalked it up to Keith just being really good at sucking dick (‘cause he was) but Keith teased him that it was his comment that did it.

And he was right. But it took a while before Shiro would admit it.

Weeks of Keith teasing, joking, actually being serious and sincere and “If you actually want to we can I mean I know I’m joking but I’m down to try anything with you” for Shiro to finally admit that “Yeah maybe it’s something I’d wanna try probably, maybe someday”.

They were showering together, as they always did, making out under the hot spray when Shiro brought it up again. Keith was smirking, but tried not to be too teasing when this was something clearly Shiro wanted but was shy and nervous about.

“There was just… something about the way you brought it up that first time that I really liked.” Shiro was having a hard time pushing the words out.

Keith nodded, face coy, “When I asked for it? Called you ‘sir’?”

Shiro’s face was red as he nodded, he’d _really_ liked that. Keith chuckled cutely, petting down Shiro’s pecs and resting at his hips. He looked up at Shiro through lidded eyes and lashes, “You want me to get on my knees and beg for it?”

Shiro let out a steady breath, cock filling at the idea, and he let out an airy “Yes”.

Keith licked his lips and slowly kneeled before Shiro, taking his time to touch and kiss him along the way. On his knees, Keith was face to face with Shiro’s cock, still mostly soft, and he looked up to make eye contact with Shiro. Shiro was holding his breath and Keith gave him a soft, coy smile before leaning forward to press small kisses to his cock.

Keith let out a little moan, nuzzling Shiro’s cock and continuing to press kisses along it. “Please, sir,” His voice was small and shy, as if he was the one that was nervous and desperate to explore this kink. And maybe he was, Shiro hadn’t thought of that. “Please, I…” Keith looked up at Shiro again, gaze heady through thick lashes, “I want you to… I-”

It seemed that now that he was put on the spot he was shy, or maybe it was part of his ‘character’. But Shiro didn’t mind, the fact that Keith was entertaining this meant so much to him, if it fell apart he’d be okay with that.

“What do you want, baby?” Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek, just a little bit of disbelief in his voice.

Keith nuzzled into the touch, looking down shyly, “I want… you to use me, sir.” Keith bit his lip. He was putting it on _thick_ and Shiro loved it. “I want you to p-piss on me, sir, please,” Keith sounded like he struggled to put the words out and the whole display took Shiro’s breath away, cock twitching in interest.

Shiro rubbed his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone, “Such a little slut for me, aren’t you?”

Keith nodded vigorously, “I just wanna be good for you, sir,” Shiro smiled, bringing his other hand up to his cock to take himself in hand.

“Ask again, baby.” No sooner were the words out of his lips did Keith start begging, pressing little kisses and licks to Shiro’s dick between words, “Please sir, use me. I wanna be your good boy, please.” Shiro was slowly stroking himself in front of Keith’s face, spreading his legs just a little bit and mentally preparing himself.

Keith brought his hands up to Shiro’s thighs, desperation painted all over his face. “Nng, sir please… piss on me, use me please,” Shiro pulled his hand away from Keith’s face and let go. Keith gasped as he was used, Shiro’s piss mixing with the hot water already cascading down his face. He brought his hand up to join Shiro’s on his cock, fingers wrapping around his as he took Shiro’s piss like it was a baptism.

Shiro couldn’t help a little groan out of his chest at the relief of emptying his bladder and doing it all over this man he loves so much. Keith’s eyes were already mostly closed, but then he tipped his head back a bit, closing his eyes fully and opened his mouth wide, tongue sticking out. Shiro grunted, his cock twitching in arousal even as it was still spilling.

“K-Keith!” It was close to a whisper, reverent and surprised. Keith managed a smile, mouth still wide open. Some of Shiro’s piss spilled into his mouth, and he groaned like he was drinking the elixir of life. Soon, all too soon, Shiro’s bladder was empty and the stream slowed to a trickle and stopped.

Opening his eyes, Keith pulled his tongue in, making a clear show of swallowing whatever was left in his mouth. Shiro grabbed Keith’s head, twisting his fingers in his wet hair and pulled him close to his hardening cock.

Keith went easily and willingly, kissing Shiro’s cock and sucking it into his mouth, “Thank you, thank you sir, _mmm,_ ”. Keith continued to try to speak with his mouth full, the vibrations of his speech helping Shiro to full hardness. Shiro kept his hand in Keith’s hair, but let the other man lead himself on his cock.

Gods, how much he loved this man on his knees in front of him. “So good for me, Keith. So- nng, so perfect-” Shiro couldn’t last too long, not with Keith expertly working on his cock and replaying earlier over and over in his head. He spilled, again, Keith swallowing it all up, _again_.

Keith slowly pulled off of Shiro's dick, cheeks suctioning along the softening length as if to clean it of whatever was left of Shiro’s come, ending with an obscene ‘pop’ as he opened his mouth for Shiro to see his come on Keith’s tongue before he closed his mouth and swallowed. Shiro helped Keith to his feet and pushed him against the shower wall, crowding him in and bringing him into strong kisses, pouring all of himself into them.

He grabbed Keith’s dick and pumped as vigorously as he kissed, trying to convey so much affection and appreciation into both. It didn’t take long for Keith to spill all over Shiro’s hand, letting out a small cry into his mouth at the release.

They stayed close like that for a few minutes, kissing and nuzzling until the water cooled and forced them out. Shiro pulled Keith by the hand to their bed, eager to _really_ make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3's List: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play


	4. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation, Knife Play, Keith/OMCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a BOM mission gone wrong, Keith is captured by the galra for interrogation...
> 
> \-------
> 
> There is noncon in this one, tread carefully.

The first thing Keith noticed was that he couldn’t see. The last thing he could remember the mission had gone south. The other Blade member he had been with left Keith with his death rattle over the comms, and then something knocked Keith out.

Keith tried to get his bearings but he seemed to be restrained somehow. He had no idea how long he’d been out and where he was now. Keith could tell he was still in full uniform, the familiar Marmora mask covering his face, but somehow he just  _ couldn’t see _ . He tried not to panic, not wanting to show weakness.  _ Patience yields focus. _ Keith took a deep breath, or as much as he could in his mask, the air hot smothering his face.

Calming himself, Keith made note of his situation: his arms were bound at the wrists and stretched over his head, his feet were barely touching the ground, just the pads of his toes could make contact with the ground before he’d lose his footing and have to correct it. Whatever cell he was being kept in was freezing, as cold as the empty of space they were floating in. His head throbbed just a little from where he’d been conked out, but other than that he seemed generally unharmed.

Keith quieted his breathing, trying to listen if someone else was in the room with him. It didn’t sound like it, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t. He tested the strength of the bonds on his wrists, tried to see if he could get out of them but he couldn’t get the leverage right. With how sore his arms were already, he’d obviously been hanging here for a while now. He’d just have to wait for a guard to come in to get his chance.

_ Patience. _

Minutes, hours, later the door to his cell opened, startling him. He heard at least three pairs of feet march in, the door slamming closed behind them. 

“Looks like the half-breed is awake,” One snarled, he could hear it in his voice. 

“You were right, Zok,  _ very _ puny. We sure there’s galra in there?” The second voice.

“Hard to believe, I know. To think such a pathetic runt has galra blood in him. Looks more like female of his species than anything galra!” The first voice again. All three laughed. Keith stayed quiet, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of his disdain. He’d been called worse.

“Looks like one of those runts that they keep around for ruts in the Zxoktor colonies.” The second voice again.

The third voice scoffed mirthlessly, “You fucking dolt, Drak, you can’t believe everything you hear about the Zxoktor colonies.”

Keith couldn’t help roll his eyes, “Do I really need to be here for this?”

Feet shuffled and then the first voice, Zok, let out a small chuckle, suddenly close to Keith’s face, “Getting nervous, pet?” A rough hand tore off his hood, leaving Keith feeling more exposed in just his mask. He did his best to hide that too.

From their attitudes Keith could tell where this was going to go. Other Blade members had told him of some of the… less conventional interrogation techniques certain galra would use. Especially female Blade members, or smaller ones that big “tough” galra men like these could pass off for feminine. 

“Hmm, sounds more like he’s eager for us to get on with it, don’t you think, Sroktox?” Drak said, a smirk audible in his voice. 

“I agree cutting through this bullshit, let’s get on with it,” Sroktox, the one behind Keith that had torn off his hood, suddenly pressed something sharp to Keith’s gut. 

_ It… no, it can’t be…  _

“Recognize that, runt? Your precious little blade,”  _ Fuck! _ Sroktox’s voice was close to his ear, the blade held close, enough that if the guard moved his hand just slightly, it would slice right through Keith’s suit. He tried to hold his breath and stay still.

“But a little pet like you doesn’t need anything like that, isn’t that right boys?” Zok’s voice again, “Don’t need this suit either. Show us what this little runt looks like under all this ridiculousness, Sroktox.”

_ Here we go _ . 

Sroktox breathed a gross, heated breath at Keith’s ear before stepping back, out of Keith’s periphery. He waited in tense suspension for a long moment before a sudden, cold wind blew at his chest. A cold, sharp wind- the fabric of his suit had torn, the aim of the slash expert enough to cut his clothes but not his flesh. Or inexpert enough to not cut him. Keith held in a sharp gasp, but it was hard to hold in the tension. 

A sharp, cold wind blew at his thigh this time, then his hip, the his lower back. Each slash built up the anxiety bubbling in Keith’s stomach as more and more of his body was exposed. But the guards stayed quiet, save for their chuckles.

_ Why weren’t they asking him any questions??? What kind of interrogation was this?  _

Keith was confused, he’d been prepared for all the wrong things it seemed. He tried to hold back the panic, trying to focus on Shiro’s voice in his head, _ “Patience... yields... focus…” _

And as more of his skin was exposed to his captors, so was it exposed to the bone-chilling  _ cold _ of the cell. In his suit it was bearable but now, Keith could feel goosebumps raising on his flesh. 

“That looks more appropriate for a pet like him,” Which voice was that? He’d stopped paying attention to their movements, so focused on not reacting to the - another slash between his shoulder blades - degradation they were putting him through.

Suddenly there was a hand on his ass, gripping one of his cheeks  _ hard _ and Keith struggled a bit (pitifully, on his tiptoes) before he felt the flat of the blade pressed against the cheek. Keith stilled his movements, swallowing the nerves, bile, disgust raising in his throat. The edge of the knife pressed between his cheeks in a way that Keith  _ knew _ was intentionally sexual, before he felt the fabric of his suit give.

It was just a little slash there, but two big hands grabbed each side and  _ tore _ , exposing the whole of his ass to the frigid air. Keith had to bite his lip to hold back the gasp, both at the exposure to the cold and the humiliation of it all.

“Hahaha, that’s more like it,” Which was it... Drak probably. The hands that tore open his suit were back on his ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart, exposing him to the guards.

“Mm, what a plump ass. Nice and ripe for breeding, isn’t it boys?”  _ Please no _ . Keith thought he was ready for  _ this _ but. How can you be ready for something like this.

Keith heard shuffling, but he couldn’t fathom what they were doing.  _ Probably taking out their cocks or something. Breathe, Kogane.  _ Keith focused on his breathing, closing his eyes (needlessly in the pitch black of his mask) and tried to focus on his go to distraction tactic. 

Remembering Shiro’s face. He’d done it so often during the long, long year that Shiro was in space and then lost in space. When the solitude got to be too much, when the emptiness that Shiro used to occupy was too big, he’d paint Shiro’s face in his mind. The curve of his lips, the hard line of his jaw, his hair that was just  _ too _ long on the top and hung in front of his piercing eyes.

Keith was so lost in his head that the cold, hard touch at his exposed asshole pulled a startled gasp from him.  _ Oh yeah. _ That spurred the guards on, and the object at his ass was shoved in to the hilt. The hilt. That was the hilt of a -  _ no nononono, NO- _

Keith cried out in pain, humiliation, his own blade  _ piercing _ him in such a way- Tears spilled out of his eyes without his permission for the first time and he was glad his mask was still on to hide them. He couldn’t even focus on what the guards were saying now, how hard they were laughing, he had to use every ounce of focus in his body to  _ not scream out _ . 

The pain was worse than anything he’d felt before. He knew that blade inside and out, the hilt wasn’t  _ big _ , but with no prep and only a little bit of lube… Keith could feel it in his  _ throat _ . He knew there was blood, his ass was definitely torn. The force of the thrusts were pushing him off his balance, making him swing. The knife in him stilled as two different sets of hands grabbed each of his thighs and pulled up, pushing his knees to his chest. 

_ God, please no _ .

He might have been speaking, blubbering, whining, Keith couldn’t tell. It took everything in him to try and redirect the pain in his ass to something else. He tried going back into his head, tried picturing Shiro again but. He didn’t want to associate that good feeling with. This.

The new position allowed the handle to go in deeper and it punched a grunt of… not pain out of him when it hit his prostate. The handle stilled for a split second, enough for Keith to gasp out a “ _ don’t please _ ” before that spot was rammed over and over  _ and over _ .

Keith was definitely blubbering now, crying out, grunting in pain and not-quite-pleasure. But it was just enough that the guards were teasing him about it.  _ Slut. Breeding hole. Made to be a fuck-toy. _ A thick hand pressed at his not-so-soft cock still trapped in his suit, getting him harder and pulling a pained moan from his lips. 

Between all the humiliation and stimulation, both pain and pleasure, Keith was so close. The knife was pumping mercilessly at his prostate, the stimulation on the painful side of pleasurable. He would come soon if they didn’t stop. 

Shiro’s face flashed in his mind again. Not his mind, his eyes were open, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Shiro was right in front of him, giving him that  _ smile _ he always reserved just for Keith. His hand, the galra one, reached out to his cheek and rubbing the tears away with his thumb. Keith could  _ feel _ it. 

A pleasured chuckle from one of the guards broke his scene, Shiro wasn’t here. He wasn’t the one pushing Keith to his limits. He wasn’t here to save Keith. Shiro was with the paladins, saving the universe. A universe that didn’t have Keith in it anymore.

Just as Keith’s cock was going to burst, the knife pulled out and the hand pulled away from his cock. Keith grunted, a long whine spilling out of him. The guards were quiet, and Keith was out right sobbing. Hiccupping. 

He felt unbelievably disgusting. The silence of the guards was terrifying. But he couldn’t stop crying. His coping mechanism had backfired on him and tore his defences to shreds. Keith wasn’t even sure if it was the  _ rape _ that ruined him as much as his own mind. 

The guards let out disgusted sounds at his display of pitifulness. Obviously their toy was less fun now that it was  _ broken. _

“Let’s go, his real interrogation is going to start in an hour, we better make ourselves scarce.”

And with that they were gone. But Keith couldn’t stop his full body sobbing. Even when the next set of guards came in for his actual interrogation, Keith was still broken and crying. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4's List: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)


	5. Day 4: Spanking, Spit-roasting, Shiro/Ulaz/Thace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade of Marmora agents Thace and Ulaz had helped Shiro escape his captivity with the galra. Now a safe distance away in a stolen shuttle, the three men take comfort in each other.

After Adam leaving, getting captured in space by violent aliens, Shiro didn’t think he’d get to feel good like this again.

The galra behind Shiro was fucking him so slowly and deliberately, taking such care with Shiro’s battle-worn body. Ulaz had helped Shiro escape, a double agent of some kind working undercover on Sendak’s ship. They’d been assisted by another galra, Thace, who was currently in front of Shiro, leaning back and lazily stroking his cock.

Whenever Shiro looked up to his face, he’d give Shiro such a gentle look, it made Shiro’s chest clench. The last time someone had looked at him with any kind of affection was Keith, before the Kerberos launch.

So strange that it was only a year ago, it felt like he hadn’t experienced basic human decency in years.

Once they’d been a safe distance from the galra in the tiny shuttle they’d used to escape, they decided to take a moment to relax. Shiro assumed this meant _rest_ , but the other two men clung together, kissing and touching like it was their last opportunity. And it might have been, with the lives they led.

They’d turned to look ad Shiro and he felt embarrassed, the shuttle suddenly feeling much smaller than before. But Ulaz just held his hand out to him in invitation. Shiro hesitated, but there wasn’t anything stopping him from doing this, from taking pleasure in these strong men’s bodies. He deserved something _good_ dammit.

After that, time seemed to blend together, everything a blur of moaning and flesh.

Shiro let out a long moan as Ulaz found his prostate, rutting his cock against it in a way that made Shiro’s eyes roll back into his head. He’d never been fucked like this before. The desperate roughness of Ulaz’s movements, the absolute need in his voice, but neither taking over his care with Shiro’s body. The breathiness of Ulaz’s moans were enough to run raw need down Shiro’s spine, hot and gratifying.

A grunt in front of Shiro brought his attention back to Thace. His thick, purple cock was leaking desperately in his hand and Shiro’s mouth watered. Other than the color, galra dicks didn’t seem to be much different than human ones, and Shiro was eager to see if they tasted the same.

Shiro made eye contact with Thace, “Come here,” his voice was heady and desperate. Thace wasted no time in rising up to his knees and shifting closer to Shiro, his cock bouncing tantalizingly. Shiro licked his lips before hanging his mouth open, tongue sticking out in invitation.

Thace gladly took it, holding himself right in front of Shiro’s face to gently thrust against his tongue. The taste was strong and musky on Shiro’s tongue and he moaned. Shiro wrapped his lips around the head and suckled, flicking and rubbing the tip of his tongue against the leaking slit.

Ulaz had slowed as Thace came up, letting him and Shiro get situated before thrusting again. When he did, his new pace was harder, pulling his cock out to the head before punching it back in, hitting Shiro’s prostate dead on. Shiro moaned happily around the cock in his mouth and a hand came to rest at the back of his head. Shiro looked up to meet Thace’s eyes, blinking slow in what he hoped Thace would read as permission.

Thace got the message it seemed, the pressure on Shiro’s head increased and Thace started shallowly pumping his cock into Shiro’s mouth. Behind Shiro, Ulaz’s pace remained rough and hard, and in front of him, Thace’s pace was gentle and commanding. Shiro’s eyes rolled back into his head as he closed his eyes. Right now he could forget everything that had happened in the past year. Right now he could enjoy just being alive, his body all alight with pleasure.

Suddenly wanting more, Shiro brought his human hand up to his ass to hold his cheek aside, his galra hand still supporting his weight. Ulaz groaned at the sight, he could easier see his thick cock filling up Shiro’s ass.

Shiro smacked his cheek, the position sort of awkward, but it got the point across. Ulaz cursed and brought his hand down conservatively on Shiro’s ass, not as hard as Shiro wanted but enough to leave a light sting. Shiro groaned happily, encouraging Ulaz to continue and go _harder_.

Ulaz thrusting was getting more erratic and desperate, he would probably not last much longer. He continued to increase the strength behind the smacks to Shiro’s ass, until they were so hard it made his ass feel _hot_ and he knew it was red. The impact of the spanks made his hole clench around the dick inside him. After only a few more loud smacks, Ulaz let out a loud groan, hips stilling as his cock spilled so deep inside Shiro’s ass.

The sensation of being filled up with so much hot come made Shiro’s cock leak, dripping semen under him. Ulaz pulled out with a grunt, holding Shiro’s cheeks open to admire his seed spilling out of Shiro’s gaping hole. Shiro moaned at being so exposed, and Thace started pumping into Shiro’s mouth harder. His balls were pulling tight at Shiro’s chin, he was so close and Shiro wanted to swallow it all down.

Suddenly there was something wet at Shiro’s hole, rubbing against him deftly and- _oh_ -

It was Ulaz’s tongue, lapping at Shiro’s gaping, sloppy hole. Lips suctioned around the rim to noisily suck his own seed out of Shiro’s ass. Shiro could hardly get his bearings when Thace came, moaning long and loud as he spilled into Shiro’s throat.

As Thace’s seed filled Shiro’s mouth, Ulaz grabbed Shiro’s dick and pumped it aggressively and continued to eat him out within an inch of his life. Shiro let out a _sob_ as he came, mind going numb from pleasure. His ass clenched around Ulaz’s probing tongue, his balls pulled tight as his cock spilled, his body suddenly becoming over-sensitive from all the stimulation.

Shiro’s not sure how, but he ended up on a blanket on the floor, Thace held close behind him and Ulaz right in front of him. They were all still panting, come and sweat covering their skin, but exhaustion was catching up with them. And after a year of sleeping alone, of either being too afraid to sleep or too exhausted and in pain to stay awake, this was a nice change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's List: Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning


	6. Day 5. Shotgunning, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Shiro shows Keith his private get-away spot in the desert where he likes to smoke weed and unwind. With Keith there, things get a little out of control.  
> \------  
> Just a note: This is Garrison times, they’re both drunk and high when things happen. Shiro is with Adam but has some feelings for Keith he’s been pushing down, makes some bad decisions while high, everything’s consensual just a Bad Idea probably. I’m going with the idea that Keith is around 17, Shiro about 20/21.

Keith quickly learned there were a lot of things about Galaxy Garrison’s Golden Boy Takashi Shirogane that no one knew about. He learned one of those things one night when Shiro convinced him to go on a ride with him out into the desert, discreetly pulling out a small ziplock bag from the inside of his jacket. It was full of weed. He wouldn’t say where or how he got it, not that it really mattered to Keith. He wasn’t in any position to judge anyone’s self-indulgences. And he liked getting to be the one person to know these things about Shiro, it made him feel special. Like he mattered.

They hopped on Shiro’s hoverbike while he explained where his favorite private smoke spot was. It was about a thirty-minute ride, but Keith couldn’t say he minded spending that much time holding Shiro close to his chest as the dusk whipped past them.

Where they ended up was a rocky slope leading up to a small, dry mountain. Tucked away a few yards up, Keith could see a weathered tarp flapping in the breeze. They climbed up the rocks, Shiro with casual ease and Keith with some difficulty. Shiro opened the tarp flap for Keith, allowing him to see into the private space. The tarp covered a shallow cave, the floor lined with a ratty old blanket, a couple of lumpy pillows, a small cardboard box with a few bottles of liquor, and a small lantern.

“Welcome to _chez_ Shirogane, _mi casa es su casa_ ,” Shiro waved a hand about the cave and Keith raised an eyebrow, snorting a laugh. _What a nerd._

Shiro flopped onto the ground, pulling one of the lumpy pillows behind his back against the cave wall and patting the ground next to him in invitation. Keith sat down next to him, cross legged, and watched as Shiro pulled out his bag of weed and a small box that was next to the box of booze. He opened it up and Keith could see rolling supplies inside. “Surprised I, of all people, smoke?” Shiro looked up at Keith with a smirk as he began rolling a joint expertly.

Keith shrugged, “Not really. Considering all the assholes you have to deal with on a daily basis, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were in an underground fighting ring.”

Shiro chuckled, a lock of hair hanging over his face as he focused on his work. Keith took the opportunity to stare, the purse of Shiro’s lips as he evened out the weed into the small piece of paper with his thumbs. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something _really_ attractive about Shiro rolling a joint. The intense focus on his face, his fingers deftly working, the way he flipped the hair out of his face as he raised the joint to his mouth to lick along the edge of the paper.

“I scouted out this place a couple years ago,” Shiro began as he pulled out a lighter from the small box. “Wanted a place where I could really be alone, without the chance of anyone finding me. Not just to smoke, and drink, but… I don’t know.” He huffed a derisive laugh and cut himself off, placing the joint between his lips and lighting it.

Keith watched him take a drag, tried to read the emotions on Shiro’s face before he passed Keith the joint. Keith inhaled deep, pulling the smoke into his lungs before moving the joint away and holding his breath for a second, exhaling a cloud of smoke the next. Keith couldn’t help laugh at the look on Shiro’s face, surprised and impressed by the deep drag without coughing, and passed the joint back to him. “What, surprised _I_ , of all people, smoke?”

Shiro laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed the joint from Keith’s fingers, “Guess I shouldn’t be, but you always manage to surprise me.” Keith didn’t know what to say to that, so he just sat back against the cave wall, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

They slipped into silence as they smoked, but Keith wanted to hear more of what Shiro was saying before. When he got self-conscious and cut himself off. They were almost through with the joint when Keith spoke, “I understand though. I mean, the need to have somewhere that’s just _you_ , get away from everything.”

Shiro nodded and blew smoke out through his nose, “Don’t get me wrong, being in the Garrison has been my goal ever since I could remember, being a part of something _bigger_. But it’s nice sometimes to just. Be me, without all of that.”

Shiro passed the joint back to Keith. He took another look around the small cave while taking a drag, having a thought. Keith couldn’t really imagine Adam coming here, much less smoking weed. _Though before now I had no idea Shiro did either._ Keith wanted to ask Shiro if he’d ever taken him here but… He knew what answer he wanted, and he didn’t want to hear the answer he didn’t. Right now, this could be just a Keith and Shiro thing.

\---

Barely an hour later and they were _wasted_. After the first joint, Shiro rolled another and another, pulling out the whiskey for good measure. They smoked all of Shiro’s weed and took turns downing shots until they were both red-faced, giggly, and delightfully cross-faded.

Shiro was lighting the last joint of their night and Keith was trying to taper down the butterflies swarming around in his ribcage. This man was his future. No matter where he would go, Keith would follow. He just hoped that someday they’d be going together, blazing their trail side by side.

Shiro went to pass the joint to Keith and paused, inebriated gears trying desperately to turn in his head before he popped a smirk that told Keith he was going to do whatever Shiro was about to ask of him. “You ever shotgunned before?”

A little stunned, Keith shook his head.

Shiro scooted closer to Keith, putting the joint back in between his lips to take a big drag. Removing the joint, Shiro holds in the smoke, tilting his face towards Keith’s and placing a big hand on the back of his neck. It was so warm, grounding Keith. Shiro applied just a little bit of pressure that Keith easily leaned into, bringing his face closer to Shiro’s. Keith was holding his breath too, unsure if Shiro was going to fake-out and laugh it off.

Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s, his hand with the joint going to Keith’s jaw. Keith opened his lips against Shiro’s, feeling him do the same. Shiro breathed the smoke into his mouth and Keith inhaled it greedily. When Shiro pulled away it was too soon, but then again it wasn’t a _kiss_.

After a second’s pause, Keith blew out the smoke. He knew he was blushing, the memory of Shiro’s lips on his doing things to his inebriated brain. Shiro just grinned at him, his eyes hazy with drugs and alcohol, and passed Keith the joint.

Keith pulled a drag and Shiro leaned his face close, bringing his hand back to Keith’s neck. This time Keith tried to drag it out, breathing the smoke into Shiro’s mouth as slowly as he could.

Once he was done however, Shiro just breathed it back into _his_ mouth. The fingers on the back of his neck were rubbing gently, the thumb stroking his vertebrae intently. Shiro’s other hand was on Keith’s knee. Keith rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, fingers slipping under the leather coat to rest on the bare shoulder his tank top couldn’t cover.

They held this one longer, sharing the smoke and light touches. Things only escalated from there.

\---

Keith felt like he was going to explode. Shiro’s hand was on his dick, gripping just right and pumping his fist in a way that felt divine. His hand was so big on Keith’s cock, covering much more of it than Keith’s did. Keith was harder than he could ever remember being, drops of precome spilling out of the head and getting pulled down along his shaft as Shiro stroked him.

Keith braved a glance at Shiro’s face, so close to his own. His cheeks were dusted red, eyes focused on Keith’s dick with the same intensity he gave every task, like rolling their joints earlier. When Shiro poked his tongue out to wet his dried lips, Keith could swear his cock leaked more onto his friend’s hand.

He still couldn’t believe this was happening. His hero, his mentor, his closest friend, the star of all his wet dreams, touching his cock with such reverence-

Shiro’s eyes locked with his, his hand had stilled on Keith’s cock. Before Keith could panic that he’d somehow done something wrong, Shiro reached for Keith’s hand, moving slowly enough for Keith to pull away if he wanted. Shiro pulled Keith’s right hand onto his own crotch, pressing Keith’s palm into the bulge there. Keith let out a shuttered breath as he gripped Shiro’s hard on, _hard_ , feeling it out through the Garrison issue slacks.

Shiro’s hand resumed moving on Keith’s cock, letting out a shakey breath of his own as his cock was finally touched. Keith kept feeling along Shiro’s clothed cock, eager to see it in the flesh and _touch_ it, make Shiro come.

Working Shiro’s slacks open with one hand while having Shiro’s hand on his cock was a challenge, but Keith always loved rising up to the occasion. And _dammit_ he was going to see and touch Shiro’s dick. Finally getting the pants open, Keith laid his eyes on his prize as he pulled Shiro’s boxers down under his balls (which were hefty and _god_ Keith wanted to put his mouth on them).

Shiro’s cock was thick in his hand, thick and hot. He was cut and beautiful, the head flushed dark red, shiny and wet. Keith was so transfixed on Shiro’s dick, he almost forgot about the hand on his dick. He was also so distracted by how _gorgeous_ this dick was that he didn’t realize he wasn’t really stroking it until Shiro whined a small “please” and-

Keith was not going to forget that sound for as long as he lived, Shiro’s desperate voice encouraging him on. He began pumping with more vigor, closing his fist tighter around the cock. Shiro was so thick in his hand Keith could barely touch his fingers around it. And, not that it mattered, but he wondered how it’d fit in his ass.

No point in that. If this was going to be his one chance at Shiro’s dick, he was going to do the fucking best he could. Keith forgot Adam, ignored the fact that Keith and Shiro could never be more than what they were _and_ the possibility of this changing everything about their relationship. Keith just ignored it.

Keith had wanted this for who knows how long. He wasn’t sure when he realized that his ideation of Shiro had morphed into something else, leaving his heart aching and his dreams wet. He never imagined he’d be here, Shiro resting his head against Keith’s shoulder as he panted. He was thrusting his hips into Keith’s hand, pumping Keith’s cock more sloppily as he was taken apart under Keith’s ministrations.

Even though Shiro was giving him less attention, too blazed to be able to really focus on more than one thing at a time, Keith felt like he could come just from watching Shiro. Imagining being in his lap as he thrust like that, his thick cock pumping so deep inside his ass. He couldn’t help the whine that passed his lips and squeezed his fist tighter around Shiro, flicking his wrist in a way he now knew Shiro liked.

Shiro must have remembered he had Keith’s cock in his hand, startling Keith as his cock was being pumped with frenzy, as if it was a competition to see who would come first. Shiro lifted his head from Keith’s shoulder and leaned his forehead against Keith’s. Their faces were so close, breaths mingling together. Shiro’s eyes were closed, but Keith’s were fixed on Shiro’s face, his lashes splayed across his cheeks, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

Keith wanted so badly to kiss him.

He couldn’t.

Keith came first, shooting his come all over Shiro’s hand and his lap. He keened as he released, chest flooding with emotions as he orgasmed from Shiro touching him. His orgasm was still running through him when Shiro let out a deep, loud groan and came. Spurt after spurt of come covered Keith’s hand and he gasped at the feeling.

Shiro pulled back to yawn and stretch, wiping his hand off on a rag and tossing it to Keith. Keith couldn’t help yawning too, exhaustion settling in his bones. After a minute, him and Shiro were sitting side by side against the cave. Shiro took another shot of whiskey and passed it to Keith. He could barely keep his eyes open.

He took a sip of whiskey and passed it back, leaning his head against Shiro’s shoulder. Their cocks were still out, he noted. He closed his eyes, body succumbing to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6's List: Daddy | Corset | Cock-Worship | Biting


	7. Day 6: Biting, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has had feelings for Keith for so long but never had the courage to do anything about it. After a strange night out at a bar when Keith had an odd encounter with a stranger, Keith's been acting weird. Shiro goes to his house to investigate and is quite startled by what he finds.
> 
> \---------
> 
> It's technically tomorrow now but I FINISHED TODAY'S HELL YEAH. This is a modern AU, there is blood in this one (but it's not like... gory or anything really)

Shiro had been worried about Keith for days. Shiro had walked his friend home after they hung out at the bar, but something had just seemed off with him. 

Keith had been uncharacteristically quiet since he’d gotten back from the bathrooms. A cute (he was average, really) guy had made eyes at Keith and they’d made out until the cute stranger pulled him to the back where the bathrooms were.

Keith came out a few minutes later and immediately told Shiro he was leaving. Shiro offered to walk him home, worried that this stranger had done something to him. But he couldn’t get Keith to talk about it, besides insisting that he was _ fine. _

Now here he was pounding on Keith’s door, the silence from within more than foreboding. Guilt and panic grew every minute that no one answered the door. Shiro’d had enough, he stood back, braced himself, and rammed at the door. It gave easily, letting him into the quiet, dark house. 

Keith wasn’t in the living room, kitchen, bedroom, and wasn’t responding to Shiro calling for him. But he found Keith’s wallet on the side table, all the shoes Shiro knew he owned were in his closet, so Shiro knew he shouldn’t have left the house. It was getting harder not to panic now. What was going on? Stomping around the small house, Shiro also noticed that all of the blinds were closed, and on closer inspection of the kitchen he saw a carton of milk spilling all over the floor, the fridge door open.

Shiro was about to give up and try looking for him somewhere else when he realized he didn’t check the bathroom. The door was ajar, the lights off like the rest of the house. Shiro stepped inside, immediately noticed a giant crack in the mirror over the sink, a bit of what looked like blood smudged there.

Dread set in Shiro’s chest and he turned to look at the bathtub, the shower curtains drawn closed. Walking forward quickly, he brashly pulled aside the curtains-

Startling a yelp out of a worse-for-wear Keith.

Shiro let out a big breath, relief flooding him at seeing Keith  _ alive. _ “Didn’t you hear me calling you? W-why are you in the tub, are you okay, buddy?”

He knelt down to study Keith closer, internally chastising himself for not turning the light on when he entered the room. Keith was shivering, arms wrapped around himself, hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He was wearing the same clothes from the last time Shiro had seen him, and from the  _ smell,  _ he definitely hadn’t changed or bathed since then.

Shiro went to touch Keith’s forehead, needing to offer some kind of comfort, but Keith jerked at the movement, shying away from Shiro’s hand. “It’s n-nothing, Shiro, I’m fine.”

Shiro stared at him, hand still half-raised, not believing Keith for a second. “Keith you’re clearly not fine, is that blood on your mirror? You’re in a bathtub in the dark, wearing the same clothes from  _ days  _ ago. Come on, let’s get you out-” He made to reach for Keith again, but he straight up  _ hissed  _ at him this time.

His eyes glowed.

Shiro jerked back, fear and confusing setting in again. Keith whimpered and covered his face with his hands, bringing his knees up to hide in. Shiro had no idea what to say, what the hell was going on??

“What- what’s going on, buddy?” He tried to keep his voice even, soft, as if talking to an animal that might spook at any second and run. Keith’s shoulders were shaking, not from crying though, from shivering. Shiro looked around and found a towel and grabbed it, delicately draping it over Keith’s quivering body.

Keith flinched at the gesture but didn’t move. His hands gripped the edges of the towel and pulled it close, bringing it up to his face to rub sweat away. Shiro wasn’t sure if it was the dark lighting, but Keith looked sickly pale. His normally warm, olive-toned skin was devoid of color.

When Keith finally spoke his voice was hoarse, “That night, at the bar… that guy I- I was with, when we went to the back…” Keith ran a shaking arm through his wet hair, avoiding looking at Shiro, “We were just kissing and everything was fine, he wanted to,” Keith waved his hand vaguely, “He got on his knees to, you know...” 

Keith clenched his eyes closed, as if in pain, “But then something  _ hurt, _ right on my thigh…” Keith moved his hand down to grip at his leg, presumably where… whatever it was happened. “I don’t know what happened, but I couldn’t  _ do  _ anything, I just stood there. It hurt so much but I was like… frozen, or something.”

Shiro nodded, trying desperately to follow, unsure if he believed where this was going. Keith continued, “Eventually, I think someone walked in, obviously thinking nothing of what it  _ looked _ like we were doing, and just went to take a piss. Buddy took that opportunity to just leave.” 

Shiro couldn’t remember seeing the stranger leave before Keith, but he’d been determinedly  _ not _ focusing all of his attention at the bathrooms. Otherwise he would have stared at the doors until he saw Keith again, brain running through all of the possible things Keith could be doing with a stranger in the men’s bathrooms in a gay bar. But Keith was an adult and was single and could do what he wanted, it wasn’t Shiro’s place. They were just friends.

“So… you’re saying… I’m not sure what you’re saying Keith, this guy hurt you? Did he force himself on you?”

Keith growled in frustration, the sound more… guttural than it normally was. “I don’t know what I’m saying Shiro. I know it’s bat-shit but… god Shiro I’m. I’m so  _ hungry _ .”

Keith turned to look at him for the first time, his eyes reflecting the minimal light in an unnatural way. The way Keith was looking at him… it almost looked like arousal, but something more primal.  _ Hunger. _

Shiro held his breath, suddenly feeling afraid of his friend of so many years.

Keith looked away, the sudden action startling Shiro. He was nervous, but also he wanted to help his friend. He started speaking before he could think, “I could, I mean, you could- god what am I even saying…” 

Keith slowly looked at him, trepidation all over his face, “Are… are you sure, Shiro?”

Shiro had to think.  _ Am I? What exactly am I offering? Am I believing this? _ But there was so much desperation on Keith’s face, in his voice. Shiro just wanted to help.

Shiro shrugged, “I guess I am. Just um, just be really careful, yeah?”

Keith nodded eagerly, his eyes wide and pupils large. Shiro shifted, not sure what to do,  _ where _ Keith would want to… drink? from? But Keith was ahead of him, grabbing Shiro’s arm with cold, clammy hands. Shiro adjusted, pulling his legs from under himself to sit on the floor, his left arm extended over the tub.

Keith held Shiro’s arm tenderly in his trembling hands, licking his lips in a way that coiled heat and fear in Shiro’s stomach. He didn’t know what to expect, but Keith suddenly nuzzling his wrist and pressing small kisses to the tender skin there- wasn’t it. 

Soft, wet lips turned into blunt teeth mawing at his wrist, almost tickling, until his front teeth pinched a thin piece of Shiro’s wrist. Shiro yelped, flinching at the pinching sensation. But then pinching turned into stinging and suddenly Shiro’s wrist was wet with more than just saliva. 

Keith let out a muffled groan when blood flowed from Shiro’s wrist. The sound went straight to Shiro’s groin and he had to chastise himself. Keith was suffering, he was losing his humanity and Shiro was getting  _ hard.  _

Shiro stared at Keith as he drank from him. Keith’s eyes were closed in bliss, hair falling over his face. Shiro had held a torch for Keith for so long, since before it was  _ okay _ for him to have feelings for Keith. And going from watching Keith making out with another man to Keith sucking on his flesh and moaning… Shiro was only human.

It’d only been about 30 seconds when Keith opened his eyes and looked at Shiro, checking in that this was still okay. Shiro flexed the fingers of his left hand, making sure they still had feeling in them and then gave Keith a smile and a nod. 

Keith made a sound deep in his throat, eyes closing again. Shiro could feel Keith’s mouth moving on his wrist, the suction of his lips as his cheeks hollowed, and the tentative press of a tongue against the wound. The feeling wasn’t entirely pleasant, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant either, a mix of dull pain and almost ticklish.

The tongue grew more bold, laving against the flesh of Shiro’s wrist. It was moving in skilled flicks and laps that told Shiro more about Keith’s experience with his mouth than Shiro wanted to know. Or wanted what he wanted desperately to know. It was confusing, blood was rushing to his groin and out his wrist, a lot was happening. 

Keith let out a groan of pleasure, the sound loud in the quiet, dark room. It made goosebumps raise on Shiro’s skin, that and the pain and minor blood loss. He wanted to hear that sound more and more. He wanted to make Keith so good that he couldn’t hold back those sounds-- wait no, this wasn’t about  _ that. _

Shiro averted his eyes, looking away from Keith to some point on the other side of the room. He took a few calming breaths, unsure when his breathing had gotten so hard. Shiro almost jumped when a loud squelch came from Keith. Shiro looked over in surprised, Keith had suctioned his mouth over Shiro’s skin and pulled off. His lips were red and plump, eyes heavily lidded as he stared  _ hungrily _ at the blood slowly flowing from Shiro.

Keith stuck his tongue out and lapped at the blood in a display that Shiro couldn’t see in any way other than erotic. His wrist had started to feel numb, dulling the pain and letting Shiro focus on how much he was enjoying this (despite the logical part of his brain trying to shame him for it). Keith brought his lips back to Shiro’s skin, mouthing at the slick flesh as his tongue continued to play around with Shiro’s wound. 

In all of the fantasies Shiro had ever had about Keith, this was definitely not a scenario he’d ever thought of. He never took himself to be much of a masochist either, but it seemed Keith was destined to always keep him on his toes. 

One of Keith’s hands at the edge of Shiro’s wrist, thumb moving to rub at the palm of Shiro’s hand. The touch was small and very minor compared to what else Keith was doing, but Shiro found himself focusing on it. His thumb was slick with blood as he gently,  _ lovingly _ stroked the tense flesh of Shiro’s hand. Shiro closed his fist to press his fingers against Keith’s in a mock hand-hold. He’d take what he could get.

Shiro wasn’t sure how long it’d been now, quite a few minutes at least. He was starting to feel lightheaded, though it was hard to tell how much of that was from blood loss from his wrist and how much of that was blood loss from his brain to his dick. But he knew with how many days Keith had been cooped up here like this, and with how terrible he looked, he must have been  _ famished. _ So Shiro let him keep going, resolving to push him off in a few minutes.

Watching Keith feed, maybe it was the arousal or the wound, but he just felt so much affection for the man. Which was weird because Keith looked like hell and was drinking his  _ blood _ but, well Shiro was a lost cause. Ever since he’d realized that his feelings for Keith were beyond platonic, he was a lost cause. Hell, ever since he’d  _ met _ Keith he was a lost cause. 

Shiro brought his hand up to the back of Keith’s head, petting at the sweat-soaked hair at Keith’s bobbing head. Keith twitched at the touch, but wasn’t deterred. He let out a small whine as Shiro started rubbing his fingers along his scalp. Shiro did his best to not think about how much this was reminding him of  _ other things _ Keith could be sucking on. 

Shiro was still stroking his fingers against Keith’s thumb, but they were definitely tingly now, his lightheadedness definitely from blood loss. As much as he didn’t want this intimacy to end, he didn’t want to suffer any kind of actual damage from this. 

Shiro’s hand in Keith’s hair tightened, pulling just slightly in an effort to move Keith off of him. But all he achieved in doing was making Keith moan loudly, mouth pulling off for a split second before latching back on with renewed vigor.  _ Uh-oh.  _

“Keith, you have to stop now, I think it’s enough,” Shiro was doing his best to take care of himself, but Keith was just being… very Keith and making it difficult. And Keith whined, _he_ _whined_ at that, like a petulant child.

And then Keith mumbled something against Shiro’s wrist that- he had to have misheard, Keith did not just say that- “Please, daddy, I need more,” Soft kisses were pressed to Shiro’s numb wrist but his brain was struggling to function. 

“K-Keith…” This- this  _ should _ stop but… god, Shiro was so weak.

“Please, just a little more, daddy, it’s so good,” Keith was lapping, long and greedily along Shiro’s wrist, lips leaving loud kisses. Shiro nodded, even though Keith couldn’t see it, “O-okay, baby, just a little more…” 

Shiro was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow (technically, later today)'s List: Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest (four guesses as to which one it definitely / won't/ be)


	8. Day 7: Praise kink, Body Swap, Aphrodisiacs, Allurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a mission on an alien planet, something mysterious attacks Allura and Lance who wake up in a… precarious situation with only one (1) solution.

Lance opened his eyes, dazed and confused. His limbs felt numb, his head was full of cotton. The alien sun was too bright to his eyes and he slowly pulled his hands up to block the intense brightness. Feeling was coming back to his body, but he was still groggy and out of it. He was sweating, it was _hot_ in the alien forest-

_Allura!_

They’d been attacked! Sort of… It was still fuzzy. He sat up as quick as he could and moved his throbbing head around, looking desperately for her.

Lance froze.

“Wha…”

_He_ was lying next to himself. His body, unconscious, next to him… Lance looked down at his lap, recognizing immediately Allura’s flight suit pulled tight around plump thighs. His first reaction was to blush - he’s _inside_ his crush’s body! Not quite how he’d imagined it happening but. Second, make sure Allura was okay.

Lance leaned over himself- Allura- grabbing her shoulders gently but firmly, “Allura… _Allura,_ are you okay?” He was proud there was only a hint of panic in his voice, despite how much was swirling inside him.

Lance’s eyes opened- Allura’s eyes opened and immediately filled with confusion. She shot up, Lance barely getting out of her way, “Wh- what’s going on- oh my voice-”

Lance raised his hands placatingly, “I have no idea,” It was so disorientating speaking and having a different voice come out. Lance wiped beads of sweat off his forehead, it was unbearably hot in the tight suit. Allura stared at him, obviously startled at staring at her own face.

“Last thing I remember,” She started, and boy was it disorientating to hear your own voice speaking _to_ you, “We were attacked, but I don’t remember what it was.”

Lance nodded when a jolt of heat ran down his chest and _deep_ into his gut. The sensation startled a gasp out of him, doubling over as he felt Allura’s clit throb in painful arousal. Red bloomed all over his face, up his ears and down his neck. This wasn’t _his_ body - he couldn’t - this was-

Another wave of heated electricity ran through him, more intense than the last. This time, he felt his- Allura’s clit thicken- no, _grow..._

_Wha…_

It felt like getting hard, but different somehow. Whatever was down there (oh, how many hours he’d spent wondering) was elongating, growing in the limited space the suit allowed.

“Lance, are you alright?”

Lance looked up to see concern all over his- Allura’s face and he flushed again. How could he explain this? It felt like a violation of Allura’s privacy, not to mention her body. It felt like he was doing something _wrong_ somehow, like he should be able to - be in Allura’s body - without immediately perving. But he couldn’t control it!

Lance turned away in shame. It wouldn’t do them any good to keep secrets or be dishonest right now. “My- _your-_ uhm…” Lance swirled his hands near his crotch and the growing hardness, “ _thing_ is uh, it’s uh, growing,” God it was getting so hard to think.

Allura blinked, confusion lighting his- her face before understanding set in and she blushed. “ _Oh…_ ”

There was silence and Allura looked around, “Hm, I wonder…” Lance looked at her as she took in the surroundings and let out a loud exasperated groan, “Oh quiznak, I think I know what’s going on.”

Lance was about to as her to elaborate when another, more intense, shock ran through him. Whatever was growing in his pants was full now, rock hard and tight in his pants. It was like all the blood in his body was _literally_ in his crotch.

He couldn’t hold back a groan this time, and the sound of Allura’s voice groaning in pained arousal only added to the fire in his veins. Allura quickly wrapped her arms around Lance in a comforting hold, which, if things were normal, would have felt nice, but right now…

Lance felt like his skin was buzzing with electricity and contact only intensified that sensation tenfold. He gripped fists tight into Allura’s- Lance’s flight suit, shoving his face in the crook of her neck in shame, and the desire to be closer.

“I’m so sorry, Lance…” Her voice was so soft next to his ear. Even though it was _his_ voice, he could hear how it was _her._ “Whatever attacked us has this effect on Altean physiology. I mean, both of our physiologies are similar enough for us to have… somehow swapped bodies like this but for you- er, me- you- It’ll have this added side effect of…”

Lance was barely following what she was saying, the blood thrumming in his ears was so loud and his brain wasn’t working as well with all the blood rushing down to his clit.

Lance groaned, “But what will we _do?_ I feel like I might die!” It was probably a little over-dramatic, but it was the truth! Lance had this instinctual feeling in his gut that if he didn’t _breed_ _right now,_ he would die for sure.

Allura stilled against him, clearly thinking her words over carefully before she spoke, “You might have to… _run_ it out-”

Lance whined, “I don’t think I could stand, let alone run!”

Allura sighed, “That’s not what I meant, Lance. You might need to… _mate_ to get through this. So… we, er, I know it’s ridiculous to ask-”

Lance pulled away from their embrace, not believing his now long and pointy ears, “What!?”

Allura blushed, looking away awkwardly, opening her mouth to speak before Lance cut her off, “Is that okay? I’m in your body and you’re in my body and - I’ve never actually… before, I mean, hard to believe I know, but I’m a romantic guy, I wanna treat a girl - or guy- right, I mean- have _you_ ever-?”

Lance couldn’t stop the word vomit, his brain was running on fumes. Allura brought her hands up in an effort to calm him, “I know it’s a lot to ask, and definitely not what _either_ of us would have expected for our first time… But your life, sanity, is at stake. I don’t think we have much choice.”

Lance sighed, shifted his thighs and looked around as if a solution could pop out through the bushes. “You’re right, I just…” Should he tell her? They were talking about _fucking_ and yet he was scared bringing up feelings would ruin things.

“Lance,” Allura placed her hand in his lap and looked at him with such earnesty that Lance’s heart thudded, “I know what you’re gonna say. You’re worried about this being some kind of violation to me, that it’s wrong of you to feel this way not in your own body. But I trust you, Lance. I’m willing and glad to do this for you, if you are willing too.”

Lance nodded, taking in her words. No wonder she was a princess, she was so composed and thoughtful even in a situation like this. “I am willing, Allura. I just don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Allura gave him the sweetest smile, it was with his features but, he could see it on her own face, the adoration in her eyes. “Let me help you, Lance.”

She pushed on Lance’s shoulders until he was on his back with his thighs falling open in eager invitation. Leaning over him, Allura caged Lance in under her, “Close your eyes,” Lance did as he was told, leaving the image of his face so close to imagine _hers_ instead above him. He was startled to feel lips on his, chaste and sweet, and warmed up to the kiss quickly and eagerly.

Allura’s hands worked at the suit’s zipper, pulling it down to Lance’s crotch. Lance sighed as the pressure on him was eased. Everything was moving so fast, but he couldn’t complain, not with the panic sitting in the back of his mind and the absolute _need_ threatening to consume him.

Allura shoved her hand right against Lance in the suit and he cried out in relief and desire for more. He wanted to see, wanted to see Allura’s body, but he couldn’t just assume she’d be okay with that. Her head was still close to his even though they weren’t kissing as much as just breathing the same air.

Whatever Allura had down there, though hard, didn’t quite feel like a dick now that it was being touched. It almost felt like it was… wrapping around Allura’s hand, which was a feeling that was both strange and incredibly _good._

“A-Allura, can I- can I look? I wanna… wanna see you…”

He could feel her smirking against his lips and she breathed out a soft, “Yes, baby, you can look.”

Lance opened his eyes and looked straight down where Allura’s hand disappeared into his pants. Lance whined, upset there was too much blocking his view of himself- Allura.

Allura let out a cute chuckle with Lance’s voice, “Not quite the view you wanted, babe?” Lance whined again, so far beyond caring how desperate and needy he was sounding.

“Here baby,” Allura leaned back and ran her hands up and down Lance’s body, pulling the flight suit over her round, soft chest to expose her sports bra. Lance might have been panting, eyes focused on Allura’s movements.

Next, Allura, teasingly slow, pulled the bra up and over Lance’s breasts and he gasped when they bounced free of their confines, nipples dark and _hard_. Allura ran her hands over them, thumbs rolling his nipples as they passed.

“Better?” Her tone was snarky and teasing, very fitting for her current voice. Lance nodded comically, eyes bug-eyed and fixed on Allura’s breasts, making Allura chuckle cutely.

She moved her hand down his chest and to his crotch, parting the suit over Lance’s hips to fully expose him to the muggy heat of the forest. Lance wanted- needed to see this. He moved up onto his elbows so he could see over Allura’s breasts and see Allura playing with what looked like a blueish tentacle at his crotch. It was so _cute._ Lance blushed, gaping at this body that Allura was allowing him to see.

She looked up at him, sheepishly, and Lance couldn’t fathom _why,_ she was playing with her- his cock- “I hope it’s not too different from your Earth girls…”

_Oh,_ Lance understood now. He gave her his best sincere smile, throwing raw honesty in his voice, “It’s perfect. I’ve never seen anything like it and I love it.” He wished he had the brain power to be more eloquent, but that made her blush. She turned her focus down to the dick in her hand and squeezed it just right, giving it long, sturdy pumps.

She’d only been touching him for a few minutes, but he could tell already this wouldn’t be enough. He needed _more._ He hated to ask for more from Allura but… She did offer.

She must have sensed something was up, “What is it, babe? Need more?” Lance nodded and she smirked, “You want to fuck me?”

Lance went bug-eyed again, there might have been drool. She continued, “If it’s okay with you-” He nodded frantically, “Haha, you want to fuck me, baby?”

Lance whined, raw need dripping from his voice, blown away by her crude language. She was a _princess!_ Who was he kidding, he loved it. Allura rolled off of him, laying on her back on the ground next to him and tugged his arms in invitation. Lance, comically, scrambled up to his shaking legs and crawled over her body- his body.

“Undress me, babe,” Her voice was liquid fire, honey, everything sweet and hot. It made Lance want to be good, want to be worthy of that praise and that tone. With trembling, eager hands, Lance unzipped Allura’s flight suit and exposing familiar well-groomed skin. Allura purred, her hard cock bouncing free of its confines.

He gasps when her hand grabs it, pumping it fast and hard and his mind reels, _how fucking much had he thought of her touching him like this…_ Lance starts when Allura grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss, biting and commanding. It makes him melt, closing his eyes and bringing his hands to Allura’s body to touch her everywhere.

He tried to ignore that it was his _own_ body he was touching, but he’d be lying if he said it was a turn-off. There was something… strangely exciting about pleasuring his crush inside his own body. Besides, no one knows better than him what makes his body tick.

Allura pulled back from the kiss, making Lance hold eye contact with her as she smirked and used the hand on the back of his neck to push him. Push him down to her cock. _F-fuck._ Lance stared wide-eyed at his flushed and rock-hard cock before looking back up to Allura’s eyes.

“Want to suck me off while I get myself ready for you, babe?” She managed to make that a command and a question all at once and Lance smiled dopily and turned his attention to his- Allura’s cock. It’d be incorrect to assume that Lance had never attempted to suck his own cock before (with much failure) and a part of him was excited to do this.

Allura spread her legs, bringing a hand down under her balls to press at her entrance. Lance had to wonder if she’d done this to herself before, the idea clouding his brain. Before he could think more, he took the head of Allura’s cock into his mouth. It was salty and sweaty and smelled very familiar, but that helped with his anxiety of needing this to be good for her.

Lance made sloppy work of her dick, brain to fogged to really try any technique besides _wet and sucking._ Allura seemed to enjoy it though, if her moans and pleas were anything to go by. Before too long (after way too long) Allura grabbed Lance by the hair and pulled him up to her to pull him into another kiss.

“Such a good boy for me, Lance.” Her voice was breathy and desperate and before he could ask how she wanted to do this, Allura rolled over under him. Lance looked down where his- Allura’s gorgeous cock was now resting against Lance’s own ass. Unwittingly, he thrust against her, excited that he’s going to see this as Allura would see him, if she were to fuck him.

“Nng, that’s it darling. You’re going to fuck me so good, aren’t you? Take good care of your princess?” _How did she know exactly how to press all of his buttons???_ Lance moaned, hips thrusting more desperately and gasped out a series of “yes”s and “please”s.

Allura uses one hand to hold a cheek open, exposing her dusky hole to Lance’s eager cock. He really wanted to go slow, gently guide his cock in and make sure he was careful with her body but… the primal, uncontrollable need took over and he thrust in all the way to the hilt. He stilled for a second, fully seated, but Allura was groaning and airily laughing in such _desire_ that Lance just smirked and slowly started thrusting.

He was able to keep the thrusts shallow, but with how long Allura’s- his cock was, she had to be feeling _so full._ Allura’s fists were scrambling for purchase along the forest floor as Lance desperately rutted in her ass.

“ _Fuck,_ just like that, Lance. Nng, s-so good for me,” Her words broke into incomprehensible moans as Lance found her prostate. He could _feel_ it with his cock, the pointed tip of the tentacle-like tick rubbing and pressing against her prostate like a finger, or a tongue. Lance’s tongue lolled out of his mouth at the thought of being on the receiving end of this dick. Gods he hoped this wouldn’t be their only time.

They’d only been fucking for a little bit, but Lance was so fucking close. Being a virgin and getting to fuck his crush (albeit in a really strange situation) was doing nothing for his stamina. There was also the logical part of his brain that was afraid of what would happen to him if he didn’t come and didn’t come _soon._ So when he felt the familiar pressure building behind his pelvis he started _begging._

“Please, princess, I gotta- _nng-_ please, can I come inside you? I need to come please, I just wanna make you feel good- _oh god,”_ He was losing it a bit, but he couldn’t care less.

Allura’s voice was desperate and fucked out and brought him closer to the brink, “Yes, baby, come inside me. You’re, _mmmfuck,_ you’re being so good for me. Come in me, _ahh!_ breed me up, nng-Lance!”

Lance came, thrusting violently into Allura’s ass as his cock spilled what felt like bucketfuls of come. He cried out at the release, voice cracking, and there might have been tears running down his cheeks. Allura was spasming under him, one of her hands under her to touch her cock as she too came all over the forest floor below them.

Lance’s cock all too soon was over-sensitive and he had to pull out, his body now exhausted as all hell as he slumps to the ground next to Allura. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths as they lay next to each other. Lance stared at her, wishing desperately that it was really _her_ face he was looking at. She caught her breath after a second, opening her eyes to lock with his, giving him a small smile.

Suddenly nervous, Lance didn’t know what to do next. They’d just fucked, but he didn’t want to be too presumptuous about it. After all, it was for his safety, which, yeah felt weird to say. Allura must have caught on to his nerves and pulled close to him, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Lance sighed in relief, the comfort of the cuddle exactly what he needed. He didn’t even realize when he’d fallen asleep.

\-----

Lance awoke, groggy and confused, for the second time that day. It was bright, the sun still high overhead, and he was nuzzling into Allura’s neck, back in their real bodies. _Oh, yeah, that happened._ Allura was awake, brushing a hand on his cheek and looking down at him with gentle adoration.

“Keith and Pidge hailed us on the comms just a bit ago, we were supposed to rendezvous a while ago. I told them we got lost and we’ll be there soon. You can lay for a little bit longer.”

Lance smiled and nodded, nuzzling into her neck again and shifting his body to be closer. And groaned at the dull ache in his ass.

Allura groaned, “Yeah, I figured as much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's List: Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex


	9. Day 8: Prostitution/Sex Work, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes across a familiar face when looking for a porn video to watch.

Shiro just wanted to have a good time. It’d been a long stressful week, finals were coming up before he was really ready, and all he wanted was to watch some porn, jerk off and have a good night’s rest. He didn’t need this.

“This” being an amateur webcam porn video starring none other than his long-time best friend, Keith Kogane. Or “cockslut_akira”, as was his handle on this website. 

This was a lot to process.

Shiro didn’t expect this when he clicked on the newest video on the website. Cute black-haired twink getting railed? Yes. Keith, best friend since high school and hopeless crush getting railed? Not quite. 

And yet, Shiro hadn’t directed away from the page. He’d paused the video when he realized who it was on screen but. He couldn’t quite get himself to click back. 

And Keith wasn’t alone in the video. Shiro had paused right at the beginning, but the video cut right to the chase. The frozen screen was a side view of Keith on all fours, head turned toward the camera, someone bigger behind him. 

Shiro should navigate away. He should cut his losses and just go to bed. This wouldn’t go anywhere good. He already now knew something about Keith he didn’t know how to deal with, he didn’t need to actually  _ see _ him like this.

But… Shiro had thought about him so much, just like this. He’d do his best to think of other things while jerking off but, Keith would always appear front and center when he came. 

Outside of jerking off, he pushed down his feelings for Keith. For the longest time, it just wasn’t right. Keith was too young, he was just enough older than him it would have been weird. At this point it was more habit than anything, Keith was old enough to drink legally and was attending the same university as Shiro. Even if Shiro was doing undergrad, and TA’d a few of Keith’s classes, there wasn’t inherently anything  _ wrong _ with that. 

But the amount of times Keith had referred to him like a brother, Shiro couldn’t betray that. He’d hoped that when they’d start attending the same university maybe he’d have a chance but, Keith still looked at him like that. He just couldn’t act on it.

But he was being handed one of his deepest desires on a silver platter. Keith put this out there and thus was  _ risking _ someone he knew finding it… No, that was a bad reason. 

Shiro sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He also wanted to know who was in this video with Keith. Were they together? If so, why hadn’t Keith told him? Were they just friends? Was this someone he did this with often?

Shiro didn’t often feel jealousy but, boy when he did, it was hard to get rid of. Keith was allowed to sleep with whoever he wanted, but that didn’t mean Shiro had to like it. 

He tried to think, weigh the pros and cons of doing this. But then his eyes flicked to the screen, Keith’s face staring at the camera, his hair pulled back in one of his low ponytails he’d only ever do when studying. 

_ And getting fucked, I suppose. _

That information was interesting to Shiro. The first time he’d seen Keith put his hair up during a study group, his brain stopped working for a few seconds. 

Shiro’s decision was made. He hit play.

Sound immediately filled his headphones. The sounds of Keith moaning, skin slapping against skin as the man behind him was already pounding harshly into him. Shiro’s breathing hitched. The man fucking Keith was being rough, grunting animalistically behind him. Gods, Shiro wished that was him.

The video, being short, wasted no time getting down to business. The man behind Keith leaned forward to wrap a large hand around Keith’s throat- Shiro’s cock was out now- and pulled Keith up and back. The new pose arched Keith’s back gorgeously and must have made the cock inside him reach deeper as the moan he let out was absolutely  _ wrecked.  _

The man kept his hand wrapped around Keith’s throat as he roughly pounded into him. His other hand was smacking Keith’s ass before it joined the other at Keith’s throat, both hands fully engulfing the slender column. Keith cried out breathily, the sound cracking into a moan.

“Yeah, you like that you little cock slut?” Shiro wasn’t sure how he felt about the man’s dialogue. Besides being the usual “cheesy top” fare, he didn’t quite like hearing those words said to Keith by someone other than  _ him. _

But Keith’s needy reactions to the words went straight to Shiro’s dick. Keith tried to reply, “Y-yes sir, ‘m just a- _ ahh  _ a toy,” but his words were gasping, clearly having a hard time forcing the words out of his asphyxiated throat.

They must have been roleplaying some kind of dark fantasy as the man kept amping up his hostility towards Keith. One hand released Keith’s throat to harsly smack him on the ass repeatedly and punishingly.

“So needy for my cock, this what you wanted, you little bitch?” Keith moaned, brokenly, and tried to nod his head but the hand on his throat was unrelenting and made it difficult. Shiro didn’t know how he felt about this scenario, but his cock was harder than he could ever remember it being so, who was he to judge.

“God, such a little pain slut, can’t believe I’m fucking such a dirty boy like you,” The man accentuated his words with more spanks, Keith’s ass getting visibly red now.

Keith opened his mouth, either to speak or to moan, but the man pushed his shoulders down roughly to the bed. He held one hand between Keith’s shoulder blades and used the other to hold Keith’s hips up and pounded into him in a deeper, harsher angle. 

The noise Keith let out at this new angle fried Shiro’s brain. It was a full body yell, long and drawn out, and full of so much pleasure Shiro was sure he could come from that alone. 

As the man fucked Keith in this new position, Shiro noticed the video was nearing its end. It was only fifty seconds long, but he felt like he’d been watching it for hours. At this point, he just wanted it to end so he could guilty jerk off with Keith’s name on his lips and then wash this whole night clean of himself.

The man kept up with more harsh degrading dialogue that Shiro decided he didn’t like hearing not from himself so he did his best to tune it out. He just hoped that Keith would show his face at least one more time before the video ended.

Shiro got his wish at five seconds to the end. Keith pushed himself up to his elbows, lifting his head and facing it towards the camera to stare it dead on, looking the audience in the eye. Looking Shiro in the eye. Keith stuck his tongue out to wet his lips, quiet gasps punctuating each thrust he expertly took.

Right before the video ended, Keith winked at the camera. He  _ winked. _ Shiro slammed his fingers against the spacebar, pausing the video on Keith’s beautiful fucked out face and took himself in fist and violently jerked himself off. 

It was the quickest he could remember ever coming, but the guilt of jerking off to Keith’s video outweighed the shame of coming so  _ quickly _ to Keith’s video. Shiro sat there with his dick out and tried to catch his breath. What… the hell was he going to do now?

Shiro’s phone vibrated on the desk, startling him. He closed his laptop, harder than he should have, as if whoever texted him would be able to see his shame.

**_Keith:  hey i was thinking of getting hammered before finals week cuz im not spending one more night fucking studying. You in?_ **

Shiro locked his phone, closing the message away for now. It felt impolite to text Keith back still covered in his own come after getting off to him. Shiro would deal with it later. He’d deal with all of this later. First he had to wallow in his own self pity and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's List: Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie


	10. Day 9: Titfucking, Lingerie, Bondage, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful finals week, Shiro and Keith finally have a moment alone together- in the library.

Keith saw Shiro waiting for him at the lounge in the library and breathed a sigh of relief, it’d been a long couple of weeks. Keith and Shiro both too busy with their own separate finals and projects that they'd hardly had a second together that they weren’t either furiously scrambling to get a paper finished or passed the fuck out.

But Keith had just turned in his last project and Shiro had finished his last final an hour or so ago and they’d have a whole  _ week  _ to themselves before classes started back up again. Keith just hoped Shiro remembered his promise.

Shiro lit up at the sight of Keith, smiling and standing up to pull Keith into a warm hug. Keith breathed in the scent of his boyfriend, the remaining tension from the past week finally slowly draining away.

“Hey, babe,” Shiro’s voice was warm and soft and Keith tilted his face up to press a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips.

“Did you remember?” Keith tried not to sound too desperate, but Shiro saw right through him and chuckled.

“Nice to see you, too! Yes, I remembered,” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him back into the stacks of the library. Keith whined petulantly, “Let’s go  _ home  _ then, what are we doing?”

Shiro only smiled and pulled Keith further into the depths of the library. Satisfied with how remote they were, Shiro pulled Keith close, a blush suddenly covering his face. Keith's attention was drawn to Shiro’s hands, shyly unbuttoning his jeans. Keith’s body warmed as Shiro pulled the pants open, exposing the deep purple lace panties that held Shiro's thick cock just barely.

“Fuck, they look so good on you, Shiro.” Keith reverently touched the delicate lace and rubbed a thumb over the bulge of Shiro's dick.

“That’s not all…” Shiro’s voice was hushed, almost nervous, as he pulled open his leather coat and slowly lifted his thick sweater. Keith's smile grew. Holding Shiro’s chest was a rope harness, one of the knots that Shiro knew how to do on himself. The tan, hemp rope framed Shiro’s soft, round pecs, making them bulge and look even more plump.

“Mmm, you’re just such a good boy for me, aren’t you Shiro?” 

Shiro gasped softly at the praise and nodded, “Yes, sir. I just wanna be good for you, Ke- sir,” Keith smiled adoringly at Shiro. Shiro loved him so much, placed so much trust in him and it made Keith’s heart clench. He just hoped he made Shiro feel as loved as he did. 

Shiro was still holding his shirt up as Keith leaned in for a kiss, hand resting on Shiro’s hips. The kiss was slow and sweet, Keith taking over and licking his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. His thumbs pressed into Shiro’s hips, right where he knew Shiro would gasp out of sensitivity and slowly ran his hands up Shiro’s chest to land on his bulging pecs.

Shiro bit his lip as Keith squeezed his chest, firmly digging his fingers into the plump flesh. Keith  _ loved _ Shiro’s body, the hard lines of his muscles, his perfectly firm ass and thighs, the softness of his stomach when he hasn’t been to the gym in a couple of days. Keith often had to fight the difficult urge to just rub his dick all over Shiro’s body.

Hmmm… or maybe he shouldn’t fight it…

Keith kissed Shiro again, wet and hungry, fingers coming up to rake along the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He pulled Shiro’s plump bottom lip in between his teeth, tongue laving at the swollen flesh. Shiro groaned needily into his mouth and when Keith pulled away, there was such  _ need _ on Shiro’s face.

Keith tightened his hold on the back of Shiro’s neck and pushed, guiding Shiro down to his knees. Shiro’s eyes sparkled as he allowed himself to be led down, hands resting gently on Keith's hips.

Shiro licked his lips, face red, “Please use my mouth, Keith.”

Keith had one hand on the front of his pants, the other cupping Shiro’s cheeks. “Mm, I plan on using something else of yours, babe,” Shiro looked a little confused before Keith guided him backward, pressing Shiro against the bookshelf. Keith pulled his cock out and widened his stance, lowering himself just a little bit more to make his hips even with Shiro’s chest.

“I’m gonna fuck these nice tits of yours, Shiro, and then you’re gonna swallow down all my come like the good boy you are.” Shiro’s face was reverent as if Keith was telling him secrets of the universe. 

“That what you want, baby?” Shiro nodded and Keith smiled, “Then hold them together, Shiro, make it nice and good for me.” 

Shiro scrambled to holds his pecs, one in each hand, and push them together. Like this, they looked even more obscene, really like a girl’s tits. Keith wet his lips and press his hips forward, landing his dick against the pillowy bosom of Shiro’s chest. The head of his cock was already wet and he rubbed precome between the pecs.

Keith began thrusting against Shiro, the firm flesh felt amazing against the sensitive head of his cock. Shiro had his gaze fixed on Keith’s cock, watching it thrust between his pecs. But Keith wanted that attention on  _ him. _

“Look at me, baby,” Keith’s voice felt raspy, unable to mask the arousal he felt. Shiro complied immediately, locking eyes with Keith. Shiro’s mouth hung open, his eyes heavily lidded as Keith continued to make a mess of him. It didn’t matter that someone could come upon them or that there wasn’t much they could do to silence the sounds of their sex. Keith didn’t care about anything else as long as Shiro kept looking at him like this. 

“Nng, Shiro, you look so good down there, so good taking care of me, so perfect…” Shiro blinked prettily, murmuring “Thank you, sir.” 

Keith wanted this to last longer, to take his time taking pleasure in Shiro’s body. But it’d been a long, rough week, and it’d been longer since him and Shiro had been intimate. Keith could feel tightness coiling in his gut, his balls pulling tight, he needed to come.

“S-Shiro, I’m gonna come,” Shiro, hearing the unsaid order, lowered his head and stuck out his tongue to lap at Keith’s cock on every thrust. Keith gave up trying to fuck Shiro’s chest and eased his cock into Shiro’s welcoming mouth. Shiro sucked eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and laving his tongue against the underside of Keith’s cock. 

Keith didn’t stand a chance and came with a sharp, quiet grunt into Shiro’s mouth. He opened his mouth in silent pleasure as his orgasm wracked through him, spurt after spurt of come filling Shiro’s mouth. 

After a moment he pulled out, cock now oversensitive, and Shiro opened his mouth to show off the come pooled in there. Keith groaned, cock twitching painfully at the sight. Shiro closed his mouth and audibly swallowed Keith’s come, opening his mouth again after to show it now empty. 

Keith kneeled to lick a kiss into Shiro’s mouth and hold him close in a sweaty embrace. “God, I need to get you home so I can just wreck you,” Shiro’s voice was raspy against Keith’s ear and he chuckled happily.

“Yes,  _ please.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's List: Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)


	11. Days 10 + 11: Empathetic Bonds, Object Insertion, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A space storm in the black lion leaves Shiro and Keith's minds bound together, empathetically. They don’t realize this and go their separate ways that night in the Black Lion. Shiro notices something strange is going on and goes to Keith's room to find out what happened to them...

Keith and Shiro were both in the black lion, scouting ahead of the others when the storm hit. It happened upon them with no warning, strange light crackling in space and catching the spacecraft. The electricity ran through the lion and striking Shiro and Keith, causing them to fall and convulse in pain on the floor of the ship.

The next thing Shiro knew, he was waking up in the healing pod of one of the lions, he couldn’t tell which. “How are you feeling, Shiro?” It was Allura, looking at him with concern.

His head throbbed, but considering the pain earlier, it was nothing. “Head hurts, but it’s fine. Where’s Keith? What happened?”  _ Please tell me he’s okay… _

Shiro look around frantically, but each lion only had one healing pod so Keith wasn’t with him. Allura reached out to him, “Keith’s alright, he’s in Red.”  _ I must be in Blue then. _ “You guys were caught in an electrical storm of some kind. Pidge is reviewing the logs to see what we can find out. After you both weren’t picking up on comms, Lance and Pidge went looking for you.”

Shiro nodded, taking it all in. His body was sore and aching everywhere. He wanted to see Keith. 

“I want to see Keith.” 

Allura nodded and helped Shiro out of the pod and out of the lion. Suddenly, panic flooded Shiro’s mind, frustration fitting in there, and his body ached all over as if he’d been struck.

“Are you okay, Shiro?” Shiro didn’t realize he’d stopped walking. He nodded at Allura, whatever it was had faded.

Shiro heard Keith before he saw him. He was hobbling down the ramp of Red with Lance close behind him, arms stretched out as if ready to catch him. Keith’s face was twisted in frustration, eyes flitting around in panic before they settled on Shiro and relief flooded his features. Shiro felt relief too, seeing Keith up and about after what happened.

Keith made his way over and Shiro saw him wobbling and reached out to grab his arm before the paladin could fall. 

“See, like I  _ said, _ Shiro’s  _ fine.” _ Lance sounded exasperated and he rolled his eyes at Allura, as if he was the father of a reckless child.

“You okay, Shiro?” Keith ignored Lance, his attention all on Shiro. Shiro nodded, Keith standing upright again, “Sore but fine. You?”

Keith nodded in agreement, “Me too. Really tired.”

“You both should get some rest,” Allura’s voice was gentle but commanding, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Black is right over there. Pidge checked it out, there are no residual signs of the storm.”

Keith and Shiro nodded, leaning on each other as they slowly made their way to the black lion. Shiro was still thinking about that weird flash of panic earlier, “Have you notice anything… weird?” It felt silly asking.

Keith looked at him, confused, “I don’t think so. Why, have you?” His confusion immediately switched to concern, but Shiro waved him off.

“No, it’s nothing.” It probably was. Keith nodded, not quite believing him, but dropping it for now. They made it inside the lion and to the two doors that led to the separate bunks.

“Get some rest, Shiro,” Keith said as if Shiro was the only one who went through a physically traumatic experience. Shiro smiled, just like Keith to only worry about someone else. 

“You too, Keith.” Keith nodded and disappeared into his room, Shiro entering his room. 

Now alone, Shiro undressed in the dark room and flopped onto his cot. His body was still sore, and now it felt like it was thrumming with energy. Not quite energy… electricity? It was hard to pinpoint it. He just knew he didn’t quite feel like resting.

Shiro rolled on his side, closed his eyes and tried to relax. But the thrumming only intensified. Little jolts of electricity ran through his veins until it began to turn into something more familiar. Arousal.

Heat and pleasure grew in Shiro’s gut, completely unprompted. Shiro gasped in surprise, rubbing his thighs together as his cock hardened in his boxers. He’d never felt arousal like this, it was uncontrollable, his cock thickening and throbbing as if it was being touched. It- it felt like being jerked off. 

Shiro rolled onto his back and threw the sheets off of him, pulling off his boxers to expose his erection. It was thick and red, curving against his pelvis. He’d never felt this good  _ not _ touching his cock. He took himself in hand and groaned long and loud, the pleasure  _ doubling _ somehow.

Suddenly, Shiro was overwhelmed with adoration. Pure affection,  _ love. _ It was so much, filling Shiro’s chest and mind to the brim. Shiro bit his lip and continued to stroke himself slowly, not needing more than that with the compounding pleasure.

Shiro couldn’t help it as his mind drifted to Keith. How it felt waking up to in  _ body _ again after years, and being in Keith’s arms. How beautiful he looked even with the scar fresh on his face, his hair even longer after his years away. The soft looks that Keith reserved just for Shiro.

His cock throbbed as he imagined having Keith here, kneeling over him. He closed his eyes and he could picture it so vividly, Keith’s beautiful naked body over his, knees on each side of his hips. His dark hair hanging over his eyes as he focused his attention on holding his and Shiro’s cocks together in a fist.

Shiro’s cock leaked a little at the image and he couldn’t hold back a whispered, “Keith…”

He could have sworn he heard Keith gasp. Shiro stilled his movements and held his breath, listening for any sounds. But there was nothing in the soundproof room. He must have imagined it. 

Shiro resumed his fantasy and his hand on his cock. The overwhelming sensation of  _ love _ still filled him, and for some reason, he wanted to reciprocate it. He thought about Keith, their years of friendship and dedication. How long he’d cared for him and how long he’d loved him, across the universe, through life, and death. He’d never stopped loving Keith.

Shiro’s vivid fantasy of Keith leaned down, draping his body over Shiro’s to huff and pant against his ear. He heard Keith groan, whispering his name reverently,  _ “Shiro…” _ He  _ heard  _ it. But he was alone, and the rooms were soundproof.

But he definitely heard Keith's voice.

Shiro didn’t understand, but he didn’t want to question it. He wanted to envelop himself in his fantasy of Keith. To feel loved by him.

The Keith above him shifted and Shiro noticed he was fingering himself. Shiro groaned, gripping his cock tighter and slowing his hand into hard, sharp thrusts. He wanted Keith to ride him like this, his whole body on display for Shiro to admire. 

A thrill of wanting ran through Shiro after that thought, as if Keith was responding to him. Keith let out a loud groan and Shiro sped up the hand on his cock. His body was still so sore and exhausted, and after finally having a body again after so long, it wouldn’t take long for him to come.

Shiro spread his legs wider and brought his hand down to his balls to fondle them. Times like this he missed having two hands. He took his cock in hand again, rubbing and squeezing the head. He stared at his fantasy of Keith, a little bewildered at just how  _ real _ it was, he almost felt like he could touch him. 

Slowly, cautiously, Shiro reached his hand out towards Keith’s face. He hovered his hand over Keith's cheek and pressed his palm to where it looked like his face was. 

He could definitely feel… something.

It didn’t feel like flesh, but there was something there. It felt like the gentle thrum of electricity. Above him, Keith looked at him. Looked right  _ at him,  _ his eyes meeting Shiro’s. Keith’s eyes widened, as if in shock, “Shiro…?”

Shiro sat up quick, the fantasy quickly dissipating. He was suddenly alone again, not that he ever  _ wasn’t. _ But it had felt so real. He didn’t fantasize Keith’s actions, his emotions, it was like he’d done it on his own.

Shiro looked to the door, arousal forgotten, and made his decision. He quickly pulled up his boxers and fished around for his sweatpants. He exited his room and stood in front of Keith's door, suddenly unsure of his actions. Having spent so long in the consciousness of the black lion, Shiro knew it was capable of strange and unusual things.

He felt like whatever was happening to him qualified as strange and unusual.

Shiro knocked on Keith’s door, not waiting for an answer before he opened the door. He moved in, attention drawing to Keith’s bed where he was… kneeling.

“Shiro, wha-” Keith scrambled to sit, pulling a blanket over his naked body. “What are you doing? Are you okay?” Shiro wasn’t really paying attention, couldn’t even appreciate Keith’s naked body.

He’d been kneeling just like Shiro had imaged him, his hand had been reached behind him as if he was-

“I think- I think something happened to us in Black.” 

“C-can this wait Shiro? I was, um busy-” Keith looked very uncomfortable and Shiro felt bad for a second. But he had to do this now, he couldn’t lose the courage.

“I know, Keith. I, um I could hear you-”  _ “Fuck, seriously!?” _ “-And  _ see _ you. Since the accident, I’ve been feeling things, feelings that I don’t think are  _ mine. _ Not entirely at least-”

“Shiro,  _ what? _ I- oh man…” Keith rubbed his face.

Shiro stepped inside and closed the door, moving closer to the bed but still keeping his distance. 

“I… I think I could feel your emotions, Keith. After I woke up in the pod, I felt panic and frustration but  _ I  _ wasn’t feeling it, I think it was you.” Keith looked very confused, but was listening intently. 

“And just now, I was laying down when suddenly I felt…” Shiro blushed, “Suddenly my body started reacting, getting very aroused even though I… I definitely wasn’t trying to.” 

Keith looked away, face going red as Shiro continued, “And then I just felt… such emotions? Just so much  _ love. _ ” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, still looking away.

Cautiously, Shiro moved closer to the bed until he was barely a foot away. He reached a hand out to Keith’s face, startling the man to look at him. Their eyes locked as Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek in his palm. The skin under his hand was warm and buzzing, not unlike earlier when Keith was just a fantasy.

Keith gasped as if thinking the same thing, and grabbed Shiro’s wrist gently, “Shiro, I…”

Shiro planted a knee on the bed, and then the other, coming up to kneel in front of Keith. They didn’t break eye contact and Shiro leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Keith’s.

“Nothing but you could make me feel like that. Keith, I… I thought I’d lost the chance years ago when I got trapped in Black. But now I’ve been given another and if anything happens to either one of us, I don’t wanna end up with the same regrets.”

Shiro briefly paused, looking into Keith’s eyes and finding them full of adoration. “I love you, Keith. I- fuck, I love you so much. I can’t believe that after everything that’s happened in our lives, we still end up side by side.”

Before he could say any more, Keith pressed forward into a teeth-clacking kiss. Shiro grunted in surprise, his lip getting nicked by teeth and he angled Keith’s head to guide the kiss. Keith breathed softly into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro coaxed his lips apart. Shiro explored Keith’s mouth, tongue rolling over Keith’s plump lower lip and past his teeth to run along the roof of his mouth.

Keith’s hands came to rest at the back of Shiro’s head, holding him reverently. Keith kissed as he did most things in life, rough and agressive at first, then calm and following instruction, quickly learning how to be a pro. Shiro could tell from his skill that he’d kissed very little, if at all, and tried to ignore that primal voice in his head that rang victory bells at that.

Finally, they broke for air, resting their foreheads together again. “Shiro, I love you so much. I’m never gnna let you leave my side like that again.”

Shiro smiled, that overwhelming sensation of adoration filling him again and he returned it. They fell into a kiss again, Keith guiding Shiro to lay back and leaning over him. Keith straddled Shiro’s hips, pressed their chests together and licked a wet kiss into his mouth. The arousal from earlier came back to Shiro in full force, his cock hardening at the knowledge that some of what he was feeling was from  _ Keith. _

Keith’s hips gently thrust against Shiro’s, feeling his cock harden against him. Both men groaned into a kiss before the began frantically rutting together. Keith fumbled to pull his blanket aside, exposing his naked body for Shiro to feel, to see. Shiro ran his hand down Keith’s back, resting at his hip.

“Nng, I’m sorry Shiro, I’m just so hard, you kinda caught me at a bad time…”

Shiro smirked against Keith’s mouth, “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt, I can leave if you want and let you take care of that-” Shiro tried to push himself up, joking about getting up, but Keith pushed down on his shoulders with both hands.

“No! I mean, you can if you want, but…” Shiro answered him with a roll of his hips and Keith closed his eyes in pleasure. “Mm- please, Shiro,” Keith’s face was  _ very  _ red, “I’m not sure exactly what  _ all _ you saw, but,” Keith shifted and grabbed Shiro’s hand and brought it down to his ass.

_ Oh. _ There was something sticking out of Keith’s ass, made of metal. “I found it on the castle ship soon after we became paladins. I’m not entirely sure what it was meant for, but it’s the right size and can vibrate so…”

Shiro tapped the flared base of the object, the motion quickly jerking the object in Keith and making him grunt in surprise. Keith moaned, “Yes, please, Shiro nng-” Shiro grabbed the object at the base and pulled it out a fraction and slowly pushing it back in. Keith let out a long groan at that, the hard unforgiving metal filling him up intensely.

Keith’s cock was twitching and leaking against Shiro’s stomach and he shifted his hips to rub his still clothed cock against him. Keith shoved his face between Shiro’s neck and shoulder, mouthing against his throat. Shiro continued to work the toy inside Keith, thrusting slow and deep inside him. When Keith let out a loud shout and thrust against Shiro, he knew he’d found Keith’s prostate. Keith whined, long and sweet, and lifted up to his hands to look down at Shiro. 

“Yes, right-  _ nng- _ right there, S-Shiro, fuck,” Shiro kept working the toy in that spot, pounding Keith right there. It only took a few more thrusts before Keith came and-

Shiro’s mind whited out in pleasure with him, coming at the same time as Keith. He held Keith close as they thrust erratically together, pleasure building and building and becoming so overwhleming.

Shiro came to, Keith panting and limp on top of him. They must have blacked out a little, or at least Shiro did, and he eased Keith off of him to lay next to him. Keith sighed as he flopped to the side, arms wrapping around Shiro and keeping him close. Shiro rolled to the side and nuzzled close to him.

“I love you, Keith. I’m yours, forever.”

“You’re so cheesy, Takashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's List: Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume


	12. Days 12 + 13: Pet Play, Rimming, Distracted Sex, Gags, Creampie, Keitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, Keith had just been a lowly halfbreed nobody in the Galra Empire until a messy run-in with Prince Lotor. He took a liking to Keith’s feisty attitude and obtained him as his pet. Keith hasn’t been tamed completely, but is obedient for his new Master and is now a well-trained house pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling this one dubcon, since Keith is a slave and technically has no choice, but I wrote him as enjoying his position. He likes Lotor and likes getting fucked by him (as long as Lotor's not being a dick)

Lotor had only had his new pet for a year and he was already so perfect. He wasn’t completely tamed and would deck anyone who tried to call him that, Lotor included. Lotor liked that about him. His pet didn’t care about Lotor’s status or his bloodline or the long and painful torture he’d endure if he ever crossed him.

Breaking him in had been fun. His pouty, petulant face every time he was given an order had turned into a scoff and a roll of the eyes, and then to more restrained snark that had less bite to it. Lotor managed to tame the boy just enough to dull the edges, but not completely get rid of that spark that originally drew him in.

Lotor had asked the halfbreed his name when he first acquired him. He spouted out “Yorak”, but the hesitation in his voice and the way it sounded foreign on his lips told Lotor that wasn’t what he preferred to go by. After some… persuading, he admitted his name was Keith. A strange and alien name from his non-Galra parent’s culture, most likely.

Lotor named him Akira. 

His pet had absolutely refused to acknowledge that was his new name and it took a week of conditioning for him to start responding to it. Lotor smirked at the memory. A week of interspersing punishments when Akira didn’t respond to his name and overwhelming him with pleasure while only saying his name until he just. Started responding to it. It was probably unintentional at first but eventually he just stuck to it. Akira may be reckless, but he was  _ smart _ and had good survival skills.

There was a shift at his feet, pulling Lotor away from his thoughts and many pads open on his desk. Akira was kneeling before him, his warm mouth holding Lotor’s cock while he worked. Lotor had instructed his pet to just keep his cock warm while he was busy, but Akira was always finding ways around the rules.

Akira’s tongue was  _ slowly _ laving along the side of Lotor’s cock. As much as Akira acted like he hated his new position in life, what he hated  _ more _ was when Lotor’s attention wasn’t on him and him only. Another thing Lotor liked about him. How firey he was, but also just so  _ willing _ . 

Lotor fisted his hand in Akira’s hair, holding him hard against his pelvis in warning.  _ Don’t push it.  _ Akira let out a small whine but stopped. For a few minutes. After Lotor delved back into his many open pads and documents, he felt Akira’s tongue working on him again, trying to ease his cock into hardness.

Looks like Akira wanted a punishment. Lotor sighed, feigning disappointment. Again he fisted his hand in Akira’s hair, this time to force him off his cock. 

“Are you so much of a slut you can’t control your tongue around my cock, pet?” His hand was still tightly fisted in Akira’s hair, tight enough to be painful. But Lotor saw the way Akira’s eyes lidded at being manhandled this way as Lotor pushed him down closer to the ground in punishment. 

“Such a slut, you can’t take a simple instruction?” Lotor’s voice was soft and gentle, offsetting his harsh words. Akira let out a whimper, his face being held so close to the ground in a way that had to make his back sore. Lotor could hear a small, pathetic “Sorry, Master,” but he’d need more than that to let Akira off the hook.

“On the bed, pet,” His voice was sharp and commanding and Akira didn’t hesitate to rush to Lotor’s luxurious bed. Lotor slowly stood up and followed, definitely not missing the booty wiggle Akira did, his tail dancing around his frame sensually. He glanced over his shoulder quickly at Lotor, the look on his face affirming to Lotor that Akira had misbehaved on purpose. Akira flopped on the bed, lying on his back with his legs open and bent at the knee, inviting Lotor in.

Even though he was a halfbreed, Akira was such a  _ beautiful _ looking creature. His tail was as long as his long legs, a nice tuft of fur on the end. His ears were thick and fluffy, hidden in his dark hair that Lotor styled for him. He’d shaven the sides of Akira’s hair, leaving the long locks on the top and back held neatly in a braid down his spine.

“Turn around, get on your knees, Akira.” Lotor barely caught the huff Akira let out as he acquiesced. Lotor reached in his side table until he found Akira’s bit gag. With how often Akira would end up being too mouthy and snarky, he was very familiar with this particular gear. And if the hitch in his breathing was anything to go by, he liked it. 

“You still think you can do whatever you want with that mouth, pet?” Akira shook his head shyly but Lotor just tsk’d. “Open up,” Lotor fit the bit in Akira’s mouth, buckling it in the back to secure it around Akira’s head. Fuck, he looked so good like this. “Don't forget that you’re  _ mine, _ pet. You wear my collar, my brand. If I don’t want you to use your tongue, you don’t. And now you can’t.” Akira’s eyes lidded in arousal at that, letting out a now-muffled groan.

“Turn around and lift your ass in the air. No more transgressions tonight, pet, or your punishment will be less  _ fun.” _ Akira whined as he did what he was told. He was already naked, so the position exposed his bare ass for Lotor. He spread Akira’s cheeks and surprised his pet with a long lick at his dusky hole. 

Akira let out a startled grunt at the unexpected sensation. Lotor knew others would see this act as debasing himself to his pet, but Lotor knew that eating Akira’s ass would mess with his head for the same reason. He was above him, his Master, and doing this for  _ him _ , and  _ that _ was what brought pleasure to Lotor. 

Lotor swirled his tongue at the puckered entrance, latching his lips onto what skin he could and sucking noisily. Akira’s cries were muffled and Lotor just smirked and focused on the spot right above the rim. The sounds of his act were absolutely obscene, slurping and squelching loudly filling the room.

Akira’s tail was curled around his body, the tip patting the bed rhythmically. He was slowly rutting his hips, trying to chase that pleasure he was being blessed with. Lotor allowed it, maybe he was too lenient with his pet, but it didn’t matter. 

Lotor’s cock was getting so hard in his suit, straining against the tight fabric and wanting to  _ take, claim, own. _ Lotor loved making a sloppy mess of Akira’s hole, but there were other ways to do so that were more satisfying to his own cock. He enjoyed the last of his meal, mixing aggressive rough licks at the hole and sucking on the rim before he pulled away. Akira whined at the loss, hips swaying temptingly.

Lotor surprised his pet with his cock, thrusting in without warning. Akira let out a muffled shout, suddenly very full. Because of their training, and some work of the druids, Akira’s hole was always ready to take Lotor’s cock, whenever he wanted.

And, fuck Akira’s ass felt so good. It was a wonder he had been just on the streets running around like a ruffian whilst having the body of a well-bred body slave. He was the first thing… person to make Lotor feel  _ anything _ in a very, very,  _ very _ long time. Lotor didn’t know what that feeling was, but with how perfectly Akira fit around his cock, it was something close to bliss.

Lotor grabbed ahold of Akira’s tail at the base, using it as leverage for his powerful thrusts. Akira would never admit it, but he loved having his tail played with. And his ears. His ears were incredibly sensitive. Lotor was determined to tie Akira down one of these days and play with Akira’s ears until he came. However long that would take.

His thrusts were long and drawn out, pulling out to the head and pushing back in and giving sharp thrusts in on the final inches. Akira loudly moaned every time he bottomed out, loving the sensation of being filled. He’d gotten Akira to admit how much he just loved being filled so completely, so deep and thickly. And he’d admitted it with a sloppy grin on his face, tongue lolling out of his mouth, holding his knees to his chest. 

The thing with Akira was, when he was bad he was bratty and had a  _ bite _ to him (which Lotor still loved). But because Akira had been such a  _ challenge _ to conquer so when he was good, he was  _ so so good. _

And right now, Akira was being such a good pet. Lotor groaned as Akira clenched his hole, squeezing his cock so nicely in that tight, flexing channel. Lotor pulled out and rolled Akira onto his back, loose strands of hair falling out of his braid and sticking to his face. Akira’s mouth and chin were covered in saliva and his eyes were hazy. Lotor eased his cock back in, slapping his hips against Akira’s ass to pick up a rough, relentless pace.

Fucking Akira made him feel primal, possessiveness coursing through his veins and eager to make Akira know, believe and feel owned by his prince. To not just beat subservience into his pet, but make him  _ want  _ to worship him, serve him, pleasure him. Lotor’s long hair fell in front of his face, locks of it matting to his face as his pace increased and increased. 

Akira was whining needily on every rough thrust in him, filling his channel. His smaller, purple cock was bouncing and slapping his stomach in time with Lotor’s thrusts, occasionally flinging precome everywhere. Lotor hadn’t even touched him yet and Akira’s balls were tight and looked ready to burst. 

“That’s it, my good pet. Look how perfectly your body takes me in, you were  _ made _ to be mine, weren’t you?” Lotor’s voice dripped from his lips like honey, sweet and tangy. Akira mumbled something against his bit before he remembered himself and nodded frantically. 

“You used to stick out in the Galra Empire, always in trouble, unable to find a place you could fit in. But now, I’ve given you just that. A place you belong, where you excel, and where you love to be.”

Akira came with a muffled shout, his cock untouched and forgotten as it shot out ropes and ropes of come. That was the answer Lotor wanted. Akira continued to moan, his sounds muffled but still very loud, tears spilling from his eyes as his overstimulated body and mind released all their tension. 

Lotor, satisfied with his pet’s pleasure, rolled Akira onto his side. With Akira’s leg over Lotor’s shoulder, his thrusts were hard, slow, and  _ deeper _ than before. Akira was still grunting and moaning brokenly, as if he’d lost himself completely to Lotor’s pleasure.

Lotor smirked and unbuckled the bit at the back of Akira’s head and tossed it over his shoulder. Akira immediately, sleepily, started apologizing, “‘m sorry I ca-came without asking,” Lotor was still fucking into him as rough and hard, but his face softened and he pet Akira’s damp temple, “That’s my good pet. My good little Akira.” Akira looked at him, thankfullness in his eyes and… another emotion Lotor couldn’t place.

Something began to flood Lotor’s chest. Something unfamiliar, and something he wasn’t sure he liked. He wasn’t usually this soft with Akira. There was a certain weakness he was exhibiting with Akira tonight and it wasn't something he was used to showing, or feeling.

Lotor’s hand on Akira’s temple began to apply pressure, holding him down as he continued to use his body. Akira moaned at the pressure and Lotor looked him right in the eye, “Now you’re going to take my seed, slave. Going to breed you up like the needy little  _ bitch _ in heat you are,” Akira bit his lip and moaned, “And you’re going to beg for it, pet. You’re going to beg me to come inside you, show me how much you want it. How much you  _ need _ it.”

Lotor punctuated his order with a hard, deep thrust that made Akira stick his tongue out and roll his eyes back into his head, his cock twitching pathetically against his stomach. Lotor rolled Akira back on to his front, pulling his hips and shoulders up so he was on all fours, and started fucking him slowly. He wouldn’t give it hard to him again until he started doing as told.

An order like this could go either way with Akira. He could play hard to get, wait until he was hard again and desperate to come until he started doing as told, or he could reluctantly acquiesce until he got into it. Akira did neither, immediately giving Lotor what he wanted, voice confident and convicted, “Come in me, Master,  _ please,  _ I need it please- Bless my slutty body with your powerful-  _ nng- _ seed, please!”

Lotor thrust faster, harder, ready to give Akira exactly what he was begging for, “Yes! Mmf, yes, please Master, give it to me. Please, I want it so bad, just wanna,  _ fuck,  _ be made all yours, all  _ yours I’m all yours, own me please!” _

Lotor’s balls pulled tight as he released himself inside Akira’s waiting body. His hips stilled against Akira’s ass, his chest letting out a low, desperate groan as Akira’s ass milked him of all he had. Akira continued his pleas and rambling as he was filled with so much of Lotor’s come.

Lotor always had so much seed to spill, compared to Akira, his balls full and plentiful. He held himself inside Akira as his balls emptied until he finally released it all inside him. It was a tight fit inside Akira’s ass with that much seed alongside his cock. Eventually, it was too much for him, his cock softening and so he gingerly pulled out of Akira’s ass. 

Akira stayed still, like a good pet, moaning in time with Lotor as his abused hole was freed of Lotor’s cock. Lotor sat back and admired his work on Akira’s hole. It was puffy and red and gaping open, Lotor’s thick seed overflowing and slowly slipping from him. Strings of come ran down his thighs and his balls. Lotor smirked, appreciating the obscene collection of seed still filling up Akira’s ass, peeking out through the gaping hole.

Akira, good,  _ perfect  _ Akira, grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, stretching his hole open just a bit more, some more seed spilling from him. He let out a desperate little whine and attempted to clench his hole closed as if to keep more seed from spilling, but his hole was so wrecked that clenching barely did anything. But Lotor appreciated his pet showing off his sloppy, used hole for him to inspect. 

“You love being filled like that, don’t you?” Lotor got off the bed as he spoke, moving over to the small cleaning station to wipe off his cock. He could hear Akira gasp out a  _ “Yes, Master” _ , a response that would normally have pulled out a smirk from Lotor but. 

He needed a moment of separation. Cold water flowed from the sink tap and Lotor washed his face, looking himself in the eye in the mirror. He cherished his pet. But there was a weakness there that was very  _ unbefitting _ of the heir to the throne of the Galra Empire. He needed to do something about this. Maybe take pleasure in other pets, indulge in some in the royal brothel, or acquire himself a new pet. Something. He just had to do something about this. 

Lotor turned around and went back to the bed, Akira still holding his hole open. The sight and the devotion were enough to make his cock twitch, back in his suit now, but he couldn’t indulge in Keith- Akira again tonight.

“Look at me, pet,” Akira rolled over, looking up at him with warm eyes and that sensation from earlier bubbled up in Lotor and he looked away to pull on his coat, “I have business to attend to tonight, I will not be back until tomorrow. You will clean yourself and this room and make everything presentable for me tomorrow.” 

He didn’t wait for a reply before he turned around and pulled on his boots. He had to get out of here right  _ now. _

“I also want you to cut your hair while I am gone, to your shoulders. I tire of this braid. Be ready for me tomorrow, pet.” 

Lotor almost didn’t hear the meek, “Yes, Master,” before the door closed behind him and ran away from whatever feelings this little halfbreed was brewing in him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Did you use gags ‘cause it was in the prompt or so you’d have to write less dialogue? A: yes
> 
> Tomorrow's List: Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles


	13. Day 14: Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Tentacles, Distention, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had gotten the plant from some space outpost. It was specialized for one thing and that was the one thing Keith had bought it for. Sex, basically. Or, well in Keith’s case, for jerking off. Unfortunately for him, Keith forgets to lock his door for this particular session. Shiro walks in, first afraid for Keith's safety, and then guiltily aroused at the display before him.

Keith had gotten the plant from some space outpost. It was specialized for one thing and that was the one thing Keith had bought it for. Sex, basically. Or, well in Keith’s case, for jerking off. The plant looked innocuous at first, just a green plant with long tendrils, closely resembling some kind of ivy. But when he touched it and caressed the many tendrils- tentacles, would grow, roots pulling up from deep in the pot to come out and touch him back.

It was a tentacle plant Keith used to fuck himself with, essentially. And normally it was  _ great. _ He would lock himself in his room, caress his plant until it was as big as it could get and let it suspend him in the air and use  _ all _ of his holes. 

But today, unfortunately, he’d been in too much of a hurry and forgot to lock the door. He’d also left the paladin dinner in a bit of a rush, cutting off Shiro when he tried to talk to him. Keith was overdue for getting off and he wanted to waste no time. 

Which was why it was unfortunate when Shiro walked in through Keith’s unlocked door and froze at the display. It took Keith a moment to notice he was there, he was busy being suspended by the plant, his legs and arms held strong as a fat tentacle pounded his cunt. He only noticed Shiro there when he heard the man’s Galra arm activating, convinced Keith must be in some kind of peril.  _ Oh no no no no… _

“Stop! Shiro, it’s o-okay, hnn, I’m fine,” The plant didn’t know what the situation was and continued to pound Keith’s swollen pussy. The one downside to the plant was, if you “activated” it, you couldn’t really get it to stop without fucking it completely or just destroying it. Keith wasn’t sure what to do, but he didn’t wanna just destroy his plant to save face (it’d been ridiculously expensive) especially when Shiro was enough of a gentleman to leave if told.

But then Keith noticed the bulge growing in Shiro’s slacks.  _ O-oh. _ Keith let out a surprised moan as a tentacle pushed at his asshole. The plant usually liked to use of all three of Keith’s holes, which he loved, but he was a little overwhelmed at the moment. Shiro’s hand deactivated, the glow dimming and he had the decency to look ashamed when he was caught staring. But he wasn’t disgusted and he wasn’t running out. Keith wasn’t sure what to do.

A lot was happening to him at the moment.

“I- I thought you were in danger, but if-if everything’s okay I can, sorry, I’ll just,” Shiro’s voice was strained and he turned to leave. The tentacle pressing at Keith’s ass pushed in far and he shouted in surprised arousal, shocking Shiro to turn around. His face was red and the bulge in the front of his pants was  _ huge _ and wow okay, it was definitely as big as Keith had imagined.

“Nng, it’s- you can stay, if you want, I mean…” Keith’s words trailed off into moans as the tentacle in cunt bulged and pumped aggressively before thick, sticky liquid spilled inside him. Shiro’s eyes were fixed below Keith’s face, on the tentacle pulling out to reveal Keith’s gaping pussy and the clear liquid that was dripping out of him. Keith swore he could see the drool coming out of Shiro’s mouth.

Keith don’t know what possessed him to say, “I-it’s sweet, the liquid, if… if you want to taste it…”

Keith could practically see the electricity that fried Shiro’s brain at that moment. This wasn’t exactly how Keith would have liked to start an intimate relationship with Shiro, and  _ oh gods _ how he’d wanted that for so long. But right now, Keith would take what he could get. Eagerly.

Shiro looked entranced, as if Keith had bewitched him with his stuttered words. Perhaps he had, maybe Shiro has been wanting this too. He walked slowly but determinedly over to where Keith was suspended. Keith allowed his eyes to roam Shiro’s body, unfortunately, covered in clothes, but still so gorgeous. 

Keith was suspended high enough that Shiro barely had to lean down to plant his mouth around Keith’s swollen clit.  _ O-oh gods yes… _ “Mmm yes please, Shiro-  _ aah-” _ Shiro suctioned his lips around Keith’s clit and was sucking. He flicked his tongue every so often and rubbed lip-covered teeth against Keith’s clit. The hardness of Shiro’s teeth cushioned by his plump lips pinching Keith’s clit made him buck his hips, he needed  _ more more more. _

Shiro pulled back just long enough to murmur, “Fuck, it’s so sweet, baby.”

Keith stared at Shiro as he ate Keith out. How many nights he’d thought of this, how much he’d pictured just how Shiro would look between his thighs. He looked even better than Keith could have imagined. His eyes were closed, as if in bliss while eating the best meal he’d ever had. His hair was ruffled, the white tuft in the front sticking to his forehead.

“F-fuck, yes Shiro, nng,” Keith’s voice was raspy. He’d already been getting fucked for about ten minutes when Shiro showed up, including letting one of the tentacles use his mouth and spill its sweet release down his throat. The tentacle in his ass was pumping in and out of him steadily, making Keith want to thrust back against that and the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth. 

The tentacle in his ass suddenly pulled out to the tip to poke and rub at the rim against Keith’s cunt. Shiro pulled his mouth off Keith’s clit and watched the small bulge the tentacle made at the lower part of Keith’s pussy. Keith shouted in pleasure as Shiro sucked on the bulge of the tentacle there.

It was like nothing Keith had felt before. His eyes rolled back in his head, the tentacle and Shiro continuing to work him over the edge to orgasm. Shocks ran through Keith’s body as his hips bucked against the sensations. He was shouting out but wasn’t of much presence of mind to quiet himself or focus on what he was saying.

After a moment, Keith fell limp against the tentacles holding him up. Shiro had moved up from the base of Keith’s pussy back to his clit. He licked long stripes up Keith’s pussy and laved at his clit. Keith then noticed the tentacle in his ass had slipped out and he clenched his rim, feeling empty. 

A nudge came at the rim of Keith’s cunt and he looked down to see another thick tentacle silently asking for permission. Shiro pulled back a bit to watch the alien plant enter Keith’s pussy, slowly,  _ slowly _ stretching him so side and filling him up so full. Keith keened as his cunt was filled up again, so glad to not be empty anymore.

Shiro licked at where the tentacle stretched Keith open and Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head. His tongue lapped around the tentacle filling Keith, sucking on his labia. The tentacle inside Keith kept pushing and pushing, filling him up so much it was almost too much and he felt like he might break. Shiro continued to work at his clit, sucking and pulling and lapping and driving Keith mad. 

Keith’s pussy was able to relax against the extreme  _ fullness _ he was feeling and he looked down and gasped- His stomach was  _ bulging! _ The tentacle had pushed so far inside him, it felt  _ amazing. _

“Sh-shiro, look,” Keith’s voice was weak, he was close to coming again. Shiro looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. He pulled up to rub a hand along the bulging flesh and Keith noticed then that Shiro’s pants were pulled down and his cock was out, a slender tentacle wrapped around his long, thick cock. 

“Nnng Shiro, please, I’m so close I’m so-” Shiro put his mouth back on Keith’s clit. His hand stayed on Keith’s stomach and he rubbed his thumb, occasionally applying pressure to the  _ fullness _ there. Keith whined, the pressure behind his pelvis building, building, burning brighter. 

A slick tentacle touched at Keith’s throat and firmly wrapped around his throat. Keith had done this with the plant before and taught it exactly how he liked it. The pressure was tight and pleasurable, enough to make his breathing difficult. It made his head feel light and it heightened all the sensations he was feeling.

Keith’s body was strung tight, he was uncontrollably thrusting his hips, chasing more of Shiro’s mouth. He wanted to come so bad, he was so close. He focused his gaze on Shiro, on his eyes were closed in bliss. He looked like he was eating the food of the gods, like it was his last meal and he was going to make it  _ last. _

Shiro’s eyes opened and flicked up to Keith’s and they were so soft and sweet and loving and-

Keith came with a silent scream. Shiro was moaning into his cunt, licking him through his orgasm. His whole body was so tense as his orgasm wracked through him and Keith could feel something in his body giving as he squirted. The liquid definitely hit Shiro on the chin and ran down the tentacle still writhing around in his body.  

Keith could distantly feel the tentacle in him oozing out its juices into his pussy and down his thighs. Shiro’s tongue slowed its movements and as the tentacle pulled out fully, Shiro pulling back to gaze at Keith’s gaping cunt. He felt so obscene, so open and loose and eye level for Shiro to look at, but the hungry, burning look in Shiro’s eyes made his oversensitive clit throb. 

Slowly, the plant lowered him to the ground where he’d placed blankets to land on. Shiro followed him down to the ground and Keith noticed that Shiro’s dick was soft now. At what point had he come? Keith wanted to know what it was that pushed Shiro over the edge. 

Shiro’s hands were gentle on Keith’s body, softly touching along his arms, down his torso, and ghosting along his thighs. Keith sighed at the attention and pulled Shiro down on top of him. Shiro nuzzled his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and breathed him in. 

“That is not how I wanted our first time to go…” Shiro’s voice was muffled and shy, he was testing the waters. Keith tightened his arms around Shiro’s back and kissed the side of his face.

“I also have a lot of questions. Some about us, but mostly I have questions about what the hell I walked in on,” Shiro’s voice was lighter and Keith barked out a laugh, pulling away to hide his face as he laughed. His face turned red in embarrassment and from how much he was laughing.

“What, you’ve never seen a guy jerk off before?” Keith felt so light, so happy, so relaxed.

Shiro laughed, “Well, I guess not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Kinks: Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex | Uniforms


	14. Day 15. Human Furniture, Shotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor had manipulated his way successfully into the Paladins of Voltron. After the events of the Kral Zera, Lotor tests his black paladin’s loyalty by seeing how long he can hold up. As a table.

Out of all the paladins that would be completely on his side, Lotor hadn’t expected the black paladin to be at the top of the list. Something was almost strange with how much he trusted Lotor, but from what he could tell it was all genuine. Shiro was too much of a genuine person to play at deceit.

Shiro was also the most satisfying of the paladins to have under Lotor’s thumb. He was the most powerful, strong, iron-willed of them all and right now, Lotor had him under his control. 

After the events at the Kral Zera, the paladins were more divided. Shiro backing up Lotor at the ceremony had unstabled things between the team. 

It was only a few days after and Shiro had left the group meeting earlier due to a headache. Lotor sought him out after the meeting, he had some plans to go over with him. He found Shiro standing outside his room, leaning his head against the wall. Lotor slowly walked up and rested his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, gently asking if he was alright. 

He learned a few things about the unflappable black paladin that night. Shiro had immediately sagged into Lotor’s touch, a desperate, overworked look in his eyes. Lotor internally smirked, he knew that look. It was the look of a man needing his control taken away, to be owned and taken care of. And Lotor was  _ nothing _ if not accommodating.

Lotor invited Shiro back to his room. “Invited” - more like commanded. And Shiro eagerly went, eyes already hazy at the small display of dominance Lotor showed. It was… so easy. If he knew this was all he had to do to get the black paladin under his control, he would have done this day  _ one. _

Once inside his room, Lotor ordered Shiro to strip and he did so without hesitation. His movements were efficient and methodical, true sign of military training. Shiro folded his clothes and stacked them neatly on a chair near the door, taking off his boots and storing them under the chair. He turned back to Lotor, now completely exposed, and obediently waited for his next order.

Lotor wanted to see how far he could go with this. How much he could push  _ this _ part of Shiro. Just how much he could really control him.

“You’re not to make eye contact with me, not to speak unless spoken to. Do you accept this?” Lotor’s voice was strict and commanding, but he was sure to leave in a hint of kindness, in case Shiro changed his mind. He was still playing a part, after all.

Shiro nodded at the instructions, “Yes, sir.” A shiver ran up Lotor’s spine. Oh, this was going to be  _ fun. _

“Good. Your good behavior will be rewarded, disobedience will  _ not _ be.” Lotor walked over to the plush chair next to his desk and sat down. He was still fully dressed, making Shiro look even more exposed. Lotor spread his legs and let his eyes roam over Shiro’s naked form.

As a male specimen, Shiro was very much ideal. Strong, perfectly proportioned, well-groomed. Shiro was staring down at his feet, arms behind his back and feet a shoulders-width apart. 

“Come over here and kneel at my feet, your head there and your legs there,” Lotor instructed Shiro’s position and he acquiesced. He kneeled in front of Lotor on all fours, hanging his head between his arms as he held himself up. Lotor leaned down to run his gloved hand  _ gently _ across Shiro’s arched back. This wouldn’t do.

Lotor pressed against Shiro’s back where it wasn’t straight, getting his point across. Shiro adjusted himself, widening the stance of his knees for better balance and arched his back in a different way that made a straight line. Shiro’s muscles flexed as he repositioned and held his new position, corded veins bulging in his arms. His breathing was even and low, deep in his subspace.

Next to Lotor’s chair was a small round table that held his bottle of fine liquor he’d managed to acquire since being with the paladins, and a single glass cup. Lotor grabbed the empty glass cup and placed it on Shiro’s back right between and below his shoulder blades. Shiro gasped softly at the sudden cold object resting on him but did not object.

Lotor grinned, Shiro was going to be so good for him, he could tell. Even though Shiro couldn’t see, he must have been able to guess what was resting on him. Lotor grabbed the bottle of liquor and uncorked it, getting a whiff of the strong alcohol before pouring it out into the glass. Shiro gasped again, enjoying how he was being used so indifferently. 

When he was satisfied, Lotor corked the bottle and put it back, admiring the delicious image of Shiro as a table. This night could only be improved if the other paladins were in here playing as other pieces of furniture or objects for Lotor’s use. 

But really, they already were, this would just be a formality. 

“If you spill my drink, I’ll have to punish you. Understand?” 

Shiro’s voice was breathless as he gasped out a “Yes, sir”. Lotor loved how those words sounded on his lips. Like they were meant to be there.

Lotor grabbed his datapad off his desk and rested it in his lap. He hesitated, wanting to know how much  _ more  _ he could push this. Slowly, he lifted his feet and crossed them midair, gently planting them on Shiro’s lower back. Shiro’s body twitched at the contact but he settled into it, sloshing the glass but not spilling.

Good, Lotor would hate to have to punish him so soon.

Feet kicked up and drink close, Lotor opened his datapad and flipped through some files aimlessly. Power thrummed through his veins, satisfaction. Would he be able to get the black paladin to turn on his fellow teammates? Would he be able to get him to  _ kill _ for him? Lotor wanted this man to be  _ his, _ follow all orders without question. Lotor wanted Shiro to serve as his right-hand man, with all the strength he wielded but the control to be obedient.

A shudder ran through Shiro’s body, bringing Lotor’s attention back to him. Goosebumps covered his strained body as he struggled to hold up the weight and his position. Lotor smirked, this man tried so hard to please. He was made to serve. These paladins didn’t know what to do with him, placing him as the leader. 

Lotor would treat him right. Put him in his proper place, give him the leadership he desperately needs.

Shiro’s shuddering contained, still not a drop of liquor spilled. Lotor grabbed the glass to take a drink, placing it back down on his back.

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Shiro. You don’t need to worry about anything, I’ve got you, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine


	15. Day 16: Frottage, Nipple Play, James/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Keith, two boys at the Garrison desperately vie for his attention, in their own ways. He brushes James off as an asshole an ignores him and Lance isn’t even on his radar at all.
> 
> On their side, James and Lance don’t know -why- they’re so focused on this boy, but they bond over their shared rivalry and create an unofficial “Keith’s Rivals Club”, of which they are the only members. They’re hanging out together in James’ dorm, bitching about Keith, as per usual, when they both have revelations about their feelings.

Lance passed James the bottle of vodka they’d scored and grabbed himself a handful of potato chips. He and James had started hanging out more when they realized their mutual dislike and rivalry with Garrison’s No. 1 Flight Record Setter and Juvenile Delinquent, Keith Kogane. 

“He just thinks he’s such hot shit, but he’s just this- this  _ loser, _ like I knew him before the Garrison and he was always a-  _ *hic* _ a lame- loser.” James’ voice was slurred and probably too loud for how late it was.

Lance laughed at him, “Clever name calling there. Could he always do things so perfectly with no practice or hard work then, too?”

James nodded, eyes wide in excited frustration, “Yes! He never did any work in class and wouldn’t even pay attention! Always just staring outside and spacing out, but then he’d get 100s on all tests and essays, like! I know he cheated then, I know he’s cheating now, I just don’t know how. Hacking simulations or something, I don’t know.” 

James and Lance would hang out like this every Friday, not always with booze, but that was just a bonus. They’d chill in either James or Lance’s room, tonight was James’, since Hunk wasn’t feeling well and went to bed early. They were both dressed down in their sweatpants and t-shirts, bags of chips strewn about them.

Lance enjoyed these hangouts. He was used to mostly hanging around with Hunk, and he was great and all, but James was  _ cool. _ And he hated Keith as much as Lance did! Probably more. Hunk had gotten tired of Lance ranting about Keith after the first time he’d done it, but he and James could just go off for hours.

James took another swig of the vodka and grimaced, neither of them liked it very much but beggars can't be choosers. Lance took the bottle back from him and took a drink, the rim still moist from James’ lips.

James ran a hand through his hair, “A-and just- his stupid hair, like, what’s up with that?”

“I know right!?” 

“Who the fuck has a mullet these days anyway?”

“And he owns it too! He makes a stupid mullet look so good, asshole.”

James spluttered and nodded,  _ “Right!? _ He’s cheating in looks too… somehow… like- like… who has fucking  _ purple _ eyes? It’s stupid!”

Lance nodded, passing the bottle back, “Stupid fucking big, purple eyes, and his stupid hair always in his face. It’s always in his eyes!!! How can he fly so good with it like that?!! I swear, one of these days I’m gonna  _ *hic*  _ I’m gonna…”

“Brush that stupid hair behind his ear!” James offered.

“Yeah!!” Lance said through a mouthful of chips.

“Man it’s probably really soft too.” James took another drink, his voice lower when he spoke next, “You don’t think that… that sounded a little gay, do you?”

Lance froze mid-crunch and tried to wrap his inebriated brain around thinking. “I mean… huh, maybe a little? But like!!! …” 

James held the bottle to his lips, eyes focused somewhere past Lance as he spaced out. They couldn’t… they couldn’t be  _ gay _ for Keith, that would mean they  _ liked _ him, and they definitely did  _ not. _

_ But isn’t there the cliche of boys dipping girl’s pigtails in ink ‘cause they like them...? _

Lance was a little nervous now. He’d been working things out lately, realizing he liked girls  _ and _ boys and was suddenly nervous James wouldn’t be cool with that.

James’ voice was sobered, “Do you think… it’s possible… we… I mean… that we might…?”

_ “Like _ him?” Lance offered. James stared at him, red-faced. Lance looked away, grabbing another handful of chips and stuffing them in his mouth.

“Do you ever… think about what his lips would feel like?” Lance blushed at James’ words because,  _ yes he’d definitely thought about that, unwittingly. _ He nodded slowly, nervously. 

James set down the bottle, “Me too… Too bad he’s such a dick though, haha,” Lance meekly laughed at James’ not-joke. He hadn’t talked about this with  _ anyone  _ and he wasn’t quite sure how James was taking it.

James’ voice was slow, almost nervous, “I mean we could… we could try it…”

Lance looked at him incredulously, “Try and kiss him? Are you mad?”

James blushed but held his gaze,  _ “We _ could kiss. I’ve never kissed a guy before. Girls, loads of times-”  _ “Yeah, me too,” _ “But never with a guy.”

Lance nodded, “Me neither…” He actually  _ hadn’t  _ kissed girls loads of times, unless you count Jenny Hapsitch in kindergarten. He’d never admit it, but he wasn’t actually as much of a playboy as he liked people to think. 

Lance was a little too tipsy to quite tell who moved first, just that suddenly James’ mouth was on his. Their faces clashed painfully at first, too fast and too much force bumping their teeth together. James’ breath was sharp, hot, and smelled strongly of vodka and potato chips, his lips dry and chapped. Lance knew he was probably the same. 

Eventually, the kiss turned softer as they figured out how to move together. Lance tilted his head to press more urgently against James’ lips, his long bangs brushing against Lance’s face and tickling him. James pushed back with such force Lance had to plant his hands behind him to hold him up. One of James’ hands came to rest right above Lance’s hip.

Lance dug his fingers into the James’ shirt, right above his heart. James breathed a sigh against his lips and pushed forward more. Lance found himself on his back, James leaning over him and covering him as they continued to lose themselves. James’ knees were on either side of Lance’s hips and all Lance wanted was the weight of James’ body on his. To feel the lines of his body against him.

Lance’s lips were getting sore, his chin covered in saliva from their messy kissing, but he loved it. James’ body felt so good against his, making his drunk brain want more. 

James bit Lance’s lower lip and he let out a small whine, dick twitching in his sweatpants at the action. He heard James huff a smirk against his lips before he delved in a bit him again, pulling his lip before sucking on it. Lance planted his hands on James’ hips, sliding under his shirt to touch his warm skin.

James gasped as Lance’s thumbs brushed his exposed hipbones and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking into Lance’s. Both boys groaned, feeling each other’s hardening dicks through thin sweatpants. James moved from Lance’s lips to kiss along his jaw, nipping and sucking softly. They continued to awkwardly rut their hips together, actions uncoordinated and jerky. Lance moaned as James’ mouth worked over his jaw and down his neck, James’ hands snaking under his shirt.

Lance was so hard and he could feel James was too. His brain was buzzing, with drink and arousal. They’d just been talking about Keith and now they were making out! Lance couldn’t quite remember how it got to this, but he couldn’t care. He wanted this, and so much more.

James’ hands coaxed Lance’s shirt up and over his pecs, exposing his chest to the chill air. A finger flicked over one of Lance’s hard nipples and he grunted, thrusting his hips up. James’ mouth found his again and his tongue eased its way into Lance’s mouth as his fingers played with his nipples. Lance rolled his eyes back, thrusting his hips up jerkily. He was in heaven.

Their tongues rubbed together, James’ licking along the roof of Lance’s mouth before entangling with his again. James was flicking his nipples, pinching and pulling, and back to rubbing. Wash, rinse, repeat. Lance could feel the damp spots in on both of their sweatpants as they rubbed together. 

James pulled away from the kiss and moved down, latching his mouth on one of Lance’s nipples. Lance cried out before silencing himself. He whined softly as James’ tongue sloppily ran around his nipple and he sucked, flicking it with his tongue. It felt so fucking good. Lance’s body was buzzing with electricity, any minute touch activating it and making the electricity thrum harder. 

James moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention but more expert this time. His fingers played with the wet nipple, sliding across it easily as saliva eased the way. James was grunting against Lance’s chest as they rut toghether, clearly enjoying sucking at Lance’s chest. 

Lance closed his eyes and imagined this exact scenario, but with Keith watching. Watching them rutting together sloppily, James making wet work of Lance’s chest. He could imagine Keith’s hard, calculating gaze on them, focusing on Lance’s hard cock where it rubbed against James’. He groaned, fisting his fingers in James’ shirt and thrusting harder. 

_ So, so close! _

He imagined Keith taking himself in hand, jerking his long, slender cock as James and Lance continued to rut together on display. Lance’s cock was leaking, James nipping and pulling on his nipples, laving his tongue against him. He moaned against Lance’s skin and he could  _ feel _ it vibrate across his flesh.

Lance moved his hands down to cup James’ ass, squeezing the plump flesh there and pulling his hips down more. James whined and rubbed harder against him, panting against Lance’s chest as his ass was gently played with. They were both so close. Lance thought he’d share his fantasy with James. 

“Imagine Keith watching us,” His voice was hushed and hoarse and James  _ moaned, _ “Touching himself while we rut against each other like this. Whoever comes first loses, the winner gets to suck him off.”

_ “Fuck! _ God, I wanna suck him off, wanna suck you off…”

“Hnng, me too, want him to make us fight for his attention, to get to fuck him. God, just imagine his face as he blows you. That intense gaze, his fucking hair, his gloved hands stroking your dick-”

James groaned as he came against Lance, and Lance came with a whine not a second after. He could feel his front getting wet as their cocks burst in their sweatpants. They continued to thrust harshly against each other until their cocks were too sensitive and it chafed.

James rolled off Lance and flopped next to him and they laid side by side, panting. Lance was still in his orgasm high, head floating higher than usual with the drink and the added bonus of having gotten off with someone. A part of him wanted to be nervous about what this meant for their friendship, but he was able to push that down for later. Right now, he could just enjoy the afterglow of easily the best orgasm he’s ever had.

Lance pulled his shirt down after a few minutes, the cold air on his wet nipples not pleasant anymore. James was still catching his breath next to him, eyes closed. They laid there in silence for a moment before James opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at Lance.

“You wanna sleep on the floor, or… you could share mine, if you want?”

Lance felt his face go a little pink and he nodded, “If you don’t mind. My precious back deserves better than the floor.”

James scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning his head back to stare at the ceiling, “Psh yeah sure. Gotta make sure you can get enough of your beauty sleep, god knows you need it…”

Lance choked a laugh and smacked James, heart light at how easy things were, still, between them. “I don’t  _ need _ my beauty sleep, but it never hurts to be  _ more _ gorgeous. Something  _ some of us _ could learn.”

“Ooh, sick burn. Come on, let’s go before we just pass out in these chips.”

They slowly pulled each other up, James offering Lance a clean pair of sweatpants to borrow. They both changed into clean clothes and kicked bags of chips aside to flop down onto the bed. 

Lance was beat, and it didn’t take long before he felt sleep start to take him. James curled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his hips. He tensed at first, but relaxed. It was nice, being held. It was warm, too, and that warmth lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Prompts: Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial


	16. Day 17: Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Collars, Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going to a meeting, Shiro challenges Lance to jerk himself off without coming and see how long he can last. Lance just wanted a fun morning in.

Lance moaned as he woke up to Shiro pressing kisses up his chest and rubbing his morning wood against him. With this kind of wake up call, he’d thought they’d have a long, fun morning in.

He was wrong apparently. Shiro got Lance all worked up and desperate, slipped his thick leather collar around his neck and latched it to the leash that was tethered to the bed. Shiro then pulled away, moving to go get dressed, Lance whining as he was left alone. 

“I have a meeting this morning aboard the Atlas, can’t miss it. But I do still want to play with you, baby,” Shiro set up Lance’s datapad to record video and propped it up so it could see the bed clearly.

“You’re going to touch yourself for me while I’m gone,” He laid out a few toys near Lance who just whined petulantly. He wasn’t against it, he just wanted Shiro to play hooky with him.

“You can use any of these. Act like I’m watching through the video. I’m going to watch it later anyway.” Lance blushed. “Talk to me as you touch yourself and know that while I’m gone, all I’ll be thinking about is how you’re back here being so good for me.”

Shiro pulled Lance into an intense kiss, his tongue seemingly everywhere. He bit Lance’s lower lip, pulling at it and sucking. Lance whined as Shiro pulled away, trailing a hand along his thigh before he separated completely and turned to the door.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Shiro turned around to look at Lance, “No coming while I’m gone.” Lance groaned needily, “I’ll know if you do, the pad will record everything. I’ll have to punish you if you do, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Lance’s voice was meek. He loved these games, but he also loved Shiro’s undivided attention while he fucked him. At least the meeting should be short.

It wasn’t.

An hour had passed and no sign of Shiro yet. Lance had already come close twice, almost brought to tears the second time with how frustrated his body was. 

Lance’s legs were spread wide open and he was holding himself open for the camera. He showed off how deep he could plunge four fingers into his ass, spreading them and wiggling them inside himself. He pulled his fingers out, catching them on the rim of his hole to hold it open. 

His other hand joined, holding his rim open from the other side until his asshole was gaping wide open, the camera catching it all. As much as Lance had whined about their game, he loved performing for a camera, especially knowing that Shiro was going to watch it.

His hole felt strange, as exposed and open as it was, and he moaned as he thought about Shiro’s cock just teasing against the stretched rim. “Nng, please Shiro, I need your cock so bad. I wanna come with you so deep inside me,” Lance grabbed one of the unused dildos and teased it against his open hole, like he wanted Shiro to do.

Lance grunted as the thick head of the silicon toy pushed in just a little. It was the biggest toy they had, but it still wasn’t as big as Shiro. “I w-wish this was you, Shiro,” He pushed the toy in more, moaning as he was filled even more. Even though the toy wasn’t as big, it was textured and bumpy, each bump caught on his rim before finally slipping inside. The toy was only halfway in, but he already felt so full.

“Hnn, Shiro, please,” Lance relaxed more and slipped more of the thick cock inside. His own cock was so hard against his stomach, leaking and untouched. Shiro had left him plenty of toys to entertain himself with, but no cock rings to make this easier for him. He had to actually  _ control _ himself and make sure he didn’t come. Such a Shiro thing to do to him.

He finally had the toy fully seated and he panted, feeling so full. “It’s so much, Shiro…” He gave his cock a couple of strokes for the camera, but had to stop, he would come too easily like that. Slowly, he began to thrust the toy in and out, the textured silicon stretching open his rim every few centimeters. 

Lance moaned loud as his hole began to loosen and he could pump the toy faster. His slow, cautious thrusts turned into quick, hard punches that made him cry out when it found his prostate. He was fucking himself so hard, the toy was making obscene noises as it thrust deeply and wetly inside him. 

Lance cried out, his cock twitching desperately, “Nng, please Shiro, I wanna come so bad!  _ Fuck!” _ Lance’s balls pulled tight and the pressure in his pelvis was close to bursting. He remembered himself at the last second, gripping the base of his dick  _ tight _ and stopping his thrusts. A bead of come pearled at the tip of his cock, but his orgasm was abated for now.

Lance huffed and caught his breath.  _ When will Shiro be back? _ Lance rolled onto his front and pushed himself up to his knees, the leash that tethered him to the headboard pulled taut. 

Like this, he could rut his hips against the bed and ride the cock seated deep inside of him. He leaned back as far as he could before the leash stopped him, moaning as it created pressure on his neck. 

It wasn’t quite what he wanted, though. Lance turned around, throwing pillows out of his way as he kneeled on the bed facing the camera and the door. Like this, the pressure of the leash pulling the collar tight was on the front of his throat, restricting his breathing in the best way. 

Lance made eye contact with the camera and began thrusting his hips, riding the dick slow and steady. His hard dick bounced against his stomach as he went, making a lewd slapping sound.

The pressure around his throat grounded him as well as made him float away into the stratosphere. His mouth hung open and he panted, moans punching out with every other thrust. All he wanted was Shiro to come back and fuck him good and proper and let him fucking  _ come already. _

His pace increased and he felt himself getting close again. He slowed back down, not riding the dick as much as just rutting his hips against the base. 

“Nng, Shiro, please I need your cock  _ nowww!” _

As if summoned, Shiro walked through the door, quickly shutting it behind himself. He almost ignored Lance as he took of his uniform slowly. Lance didn’t care about his dignity as he begged, “Please fuck me Shiro! Please, I need to come so bad, I wanna come on your dick,  _ hnn _ please Shiro! I’ve been so close for so long!”

“Have you been good for me? Did you do what I asked?” Finally Shiro acknowledged him.

Lance nodded energetically, “Yes, yes sir, I’ve been good, please!”

Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed, movements reserved and focused. He grabbed the phone and hit a button to stop recording and laid down next to Lance. Lance immediately scrambled to cuddle up to his side, thick dildo still inside him. 

Shiro wrapped an arm behind Lance’s neck, holding him close, “I can’t just take your word for it, baby. You’ll probably say anything to get to come. I’m going to watch this,” Shiro unclipped the leash from Lance’s collar and gently began coaxing him downwards, “And you’re going to keep your mouth busy on my cock to make  _ sure _ you don’t get too focused on your own orgasm.”

Lance held back a whine as he was positioned at Shiro’s soft, magnificent cock. “And once I’m sure you didn’t break the rules, I’ll fuck you. You want that?” Lance nodded eagerly, hand starting to work at Shiro’s cock.

“Now let’s see how you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia


	17. Day 18: Xenophilia, Role Reversal, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tried to relax as he flew the shuttle to the castle-ship. He’d just gotten back from the quantum abyss with his mother. That was a big one, finding his mother. The Altean they found, the Altean shuttlepod he was flying right now, another huge one. Confirming Lotor’s betrayal, another (less surprising) one. But the one Keith was most nervous about, was the growth spurt he went through. And “growth spurt” was putting it lightly.
> 
> He’d grown a full foot, his shoulders broadened and filled out, and he was now comparable in size and stature to Kolivan. The muscles of his arms and thighs had filled out to reflect his now larger stature. And he had grown fur, lots of it, everywhere. 
> 
> He was just nervous about how Shiro would react.

Keith tried to relax as he flew the shuttle to the castle-ship. There was a lot going on right now, a lot he had to update the paladins on. He’d just gotten back from the quantum abyss with his mother. That was a big one, finding his mother. The Altean they found, the Altean shuttlepod he was flying right now, another huge one. Confirming Lotor’s betrayal, another (less surprising) one. But the one Keith was most nervous about, was the growth spurt he went through. And “growth spurt” was putting it lightly.

He’d grown a full foot, his shoulders broadened and filled out, and he was now comparable in size and stature to Kolivan. The muscles of his arms and thighs had filled out to reflect his now larger stature. And he had grown fur, lots of it, everywhere. It was ridiculous, purple fur covered his arms, chest, even growing on his ears in tufts (his ears were a bit more pointy than before), so he was hot _all the time_ now.

His eyes had yellowed, his purple irises sticking out even more so now. He could see in the dark better now, which was weird and he still wasn’t used to that.

He didn't know how the paladins would react to this. They’d accepted him being Galra, but he’d still _looked_ human then. Now… he was definitely Galra, there was no hiding it.

Mostly he was nervous about Allura, and Shiro. Allura hadn’t reacted well the first time, which Keith understood, but he was afraid it’d be too much this time. Which was silly, as she was “friendly” with Lotor, who’d directly _attacked_ them in the past.

And Shiro. He’d faced so many horrors and pain personally at the hands of the Galra. Shiro… before Keith had left, he was able to hang out with Shiro alone. Something that used to be commonplace, but these days it was a rarity. He was lucky if Shiro would be on the calls Kolivan made to the paladins, and _maybe_ he’d get a glimpse of him.

But last time he’d been at the castle-ship, he made a point to have time alone with Shiro. After so much time apart and finally getting a moment alone with him, they’d fallen into each other so seamlessly. Shiro held Keith in his arms, making him feel safe and loved, and he kissed worship along every inch of Keith’s body.

Would he want to do that now?

The shuttle neared the castle-ship and Keith had to take a deep breath. He was so nervous, mostly because it had been such a long time, for him. Two years since he’s seen any of them, two years he’s had to overthink this moment.

The castle hailed him and he kept video off as he replied. They were surprised at his ship, and that it was him piloting it, but they okayed him for landing. His purple palms were sweating as he flew in.

Keith held his chin high and exited the shuttle.

\---------

It went about as he _knew_ it’d go, not how he _feared._ Lance made a big deal about it and wouldn’t shut up, Pidge was fascinated, Hunk was cool but kept his distance. And Shiro… it was hard to pinpoint. He looked very shocked, to say the least. He stumbled over his words, awkwardly craning his neck as he had to look _up_ to look Keith in the eyes now.

There was a lot of business to go over first, so he wouldn’t get to check in with Shiro until things calmed down. Luckily, at least for Keith, Allura and Lotor were off the ship at the moment and it would take a while for them to get back. So until then, Keith would be able to have Shiro all to himself.

Shiro’s door closed behind them and he just stood there gawking at Keith. He hadn’t been subtle about it around the other paladins, but Keith hadn’t been able to really talk to him then.

“I know it’s a lot- there’s a lot that’s different,” Keith hated feeling this nervous, this vulnerable. He’d never felt this way around Shiro, especially about his _looks._ He slowly walked up to Shiro who had to tilt his head back as Keith came closer. Shiro choked out a chuckled, immediately trying to recover by clearing his throat.

“There is a lot- it’s- _tall…”_ Shiro’s hand slowly reached out for Keith’s chest and he looked down to stare at it as it moved. Shiro looked entranced almost as he brushed his palm against the bulging pecs on Keith’s chest that hadn’t been there two years/two weeks ago. Keith looked up to make eye contact with Shiro, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro remembered himself, twitching almost as he pulled his hand away, “I mean, you’re still beautiful, Keith, you’re always beautiful. Now you’re just… wow, so big, oh jeez,” Shiro turned away and fanned himself, planting a hand on his hip.

Keith smirked, nerves dissipating as he recognized _this_ Shiro. The Shiro not everyone got to see, the Disaster Shiro. The “oh god, he’s cute and I have a weak heart” Shiro. The “I really wanna get dicked down by this guy now how do I go about it” Shiro. Keith liked this Shiro.

Keith turned around and walked into the room, slowly taking off his Blade suit. He pulled the tight material off, leaving him in only his boxers. Turning around, he smirked at Shiro’s face. Beet red and blatantly staring. His eyes didn’t seem to know where to look, so many new things for them to map. Keith’s thicker arms, his thicker thighs, his thicker _everything._

Keith backed up onto Shiro’s bed and spread his knees, leaning back on his hands and giving Shiro a knowing smile. Shiro blinked rapidly and rubbed a hand over his face, looking around as if for help. Shiro quickly pulled off his black paladin suit, getting tangled in it a few times and struggling to get the boots off.

He turned back to Keith, naked save for his boxers, and looked him up and down appreciatively. “I just- you look- I mean wow, just,” Shiro knelt at Keith’s feet, silencing himself by pressing kisses to Keith’s chest. “I mean, you were _gorgeous_ before, and now you’re gorgeous and _big,”_ kisses down his stomach, “so big, wow,” Shiro’s eyes were big as he reverently touched Keith’s stomach muscles.

Shiro’s eyes widened in a silent revelation and his gaze turned further south, to Keith’s tight boxers. The bulge there was definitely bigger than before, and not just because Keith was getting hard. Shiro grabbed the outline of Keith’s dick, gasping as he felt him up through the thin material. Keith smirked at him, “You can take them off, if that is something that interests you.”

Shiro licked his lips and nodded, not tearing is gaze off of the bulge. Keith chuckled as Shiro continued to stare and nothing else. Taking pity on the man, he grabbed the boxers by the waistband and pulled them off in one quick movement, throwing them to the bowels of the room. Shiro’s eyes widened, taking Keith in.

It was bigger than before, proportional to Keith’s new size and was darker, more purple. The underside of his shaft was covered in small, round spines, leading down to a bulge at the base of his dick. The base of the head was wide, angling to a more pointed tip than before.

Shiro looked enraptured. Like he was seeing the answers to all of life and the universe. He looked so youthful like that, wide-eyed and bright. And he looked smaller, at least now compared to Keith. He would miss being smaller than Shiro, but this wasn’t a bad trade-off.

“Please, can I taste you, Keith?” Shiro’s voice was husky, needy. Keith nodded, a small _“yeah”_ just barely leaving his lips before Shiro got his tongue on Keith. He lapped at the head, running down under the shaft and feeling up each and every bump as he went.

And oh man, did those little knobs of nerve endings light up under Shiro’s wet, hot tongue. Keith had jerked off since the changes, but being alone on a space whale with his mom didn’t give him much time. And it was _nothing_ compared to how Shiro’s mouth felt on him.

“Gods, Keith, you’re so-” Shiro latched his lips around the base of Keith’s dick where it bulged at the base. Keith tipped his head back, the tight, wet pressure around that sensitive area made him want to fuck so bad. It was so good, gods he missed Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro pulled off with a wet, obscene pop, “Fuck, Keith I just wanna feel this inside me,” he pressed kisses along the length, “Wanna see how this feels inside me, fuck, just look at it,” He sucked down the tip again, tongue laving against Keith’s leaking slit.

“Nng, I’d love to, Shiro,” Shiro looked up and locked eyes with Keith, keeping his mouth busy on his cock. That’s _it._ “Get up here, babe,” Shiro popped off of Keith’s dick and moved up, but Keith was impatient. He grabbed Shiro and lifted him, pulling a startled grunt from him, and threw him down on the bed with a strength Shiro had never felt before.

Keith had always been strong and powerful, but in a leaner, more agile way. Never just brute strength. Shiro liked both, but he _loved_ manhandling. Loved that Keith could apparently just lift him up now. His red face and wet boxers told Keith as much.

Keith grabbed the band of Shiro’s boxers and pulled them down, exposing his wet, dewy cunt to the cool air. Shiro eagerly spread his legs and grabbed at Keith, wanting him over his body. Keith came easily, caging over Shiro’s body and holding him close, kissing into the crook of his neck and along his throat.

Shiro wrapped his legs around Keith’s hips, grunting in surprise when Keith took up more space between them than usual. “This is going to take some getting used to,” He whispered, mostly to himself.

Keith pulled him into a deep kiss, licking lewdly into his mouth, “But you do wanna get used to it?” Shiro pulled back and looked at him, eyebrows high.

“Of course! Do you-” Shiro grabbed one of Keith’s hands and moved it lower, “Feel how wet I am, Keith. I just- wow, you just look so good. You always do, and this is just- hnn,” Shiro whined as Keith rubbed his fingers along the wet folds of Shiro’s cunt. He was _really_ wet.

“Please, Keith, I need you to fuck me so bad, I’ve missed you so much,” The desperation in his voice got to Keith. He would gladly take care of this man, give him anything. He pushed two fingers in, gasping as Shiro’s body gave easily. Keith missed Shiro’s body so fucking much, his pussy pulled him in so _soft_ and so hot. Shiro was going to feel amazing around Keith’s new cock.

After probably not enough preparation, Shiro rolled them over to mount Keith’s hips. He rubbed his wet pussy over Keith’s dick, the ridges and spines rubbing deliciously against his swollen clit. Shiro’s head fell forward as he rutted along Keith’s dick before he lifted his hips up and eased the head in.

Keith held his breath, determined to let Shiro take the lead and not just _take and take and take._ Shiro tilted his head back, only the head was inside him but he looked like it felt amazing. His mouth opened in pleasured wonder as he eased down, the ridges stretching him deliciously and grazing against his clit as they entered him.

His head fell forward again, hair hanging over his face, “Fuckkk, Keith, you feel so- _nng-_ so fucking good…” Keith flicked his gaze from Shiro’s reverent face down to where their bodies met. He took the time to appreciate the rest of Shiro’s body too. The hard muscle of his thighs as he held himself over Keith, the soft round flesh of his chest, his beautiful swollen clit poking out between his labia.

Now fully seated, Shiro leaned over Keith’s body, shoving his face into his neck. “Fuck, it’s so much Keith. You’re so much _mmm_ bigger, so much more to feel,” Keith rubbed hands down Shiro’s back and slowly began to move his hips ever so slightly. Shiro moaned in pleasure at the slight movement and jerked his hips against Keith’s.

They rut just like that for a bit, Shiro just enjoying rubbing Keith’s cock inside his pussy. Keith was trying not to lose his mind with Shiro wrapped so perfectly around him. Every ridge and bump felt like it was thrumming with electricity, Shiro’s velvety walls hugging him so perfectly.

“Mmh, Keith, please, fuck me, gods I’ve missed you so much.” Shiro’s voice was so earnest, raw against Keith’s ear that he couldn’t _not_ do exactly what he asked for.

Keith rolled them over and began thrusting into Shiro’s welcoming cunt. Shiro cried out as his pussy was pounded so deeply, Keith’s ridged cock opening him up in the best ways. Keith held Shiro down by his shoulders as he powerfully thrust his cock in him, holding Shiro down with enough pressure to just _show_ him how strong he was. And Shiro loved it, if his sloppy smile and dazed eyes were anything to go by.

Shiro was all but lolling his tongue out of his mouth as Keith fucked him good and hard. His pussy just felt so perfect around Keith’s cock. He had been made for Keith’s cock before, and he especially was made for Keith’s cock now. Shiro’s legs wrapped around Keith’s hips, feet digging into his ass.

Keith pulled closer to Shiro, bracketing his forearms next to Shiro’s head as he powerfully fucked shallowly into Shiro. He rut his hips on every other thrust in, rubbing his cock inside Shiro’s perfect cunt and stretching him open even more on the bulge at the base of his cock. Shiro was moaning and whimpering freely, it’d been so long since they’d been able to fuck like this. Not that they’d ever fucked like _this._

Keith didn’t know how he’d function after this. After having a taste of Shiro’s pussy on his new cock, he didn’t want to waste his time with anything else. “Gods, Shiro you just feel so fucking good, fuck I’ve missed you so much,” He pulled back and grabbed Shiro’s legs, bending them to his chest to fuck into him deeper and harder.

Shiro cried out, as if punched as his cunt was pounded into roughly. The new angle leg Keith in deeper, the ridges hitting Shiro’s pussy in new ways.

“Fuck! Yes, Keith, I’ve missed- _aah-aah-_ missed you so much too, nng,” Shiro tilted his head back against the sheets and twisted his eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream as he came around Keith’s cock pounding him.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me, fuck, you’re so perfect Shiro,” Shiro twitched and convulsed under Keith. Keith just kept going, waiting for Shiro to tell him to stop, but he was still coming. He looked so beautiful, covered in sweat, hair sticking to his face, face crumpled in pleasure.

“Fuck, I wanna come inside you, Shiro, please let me…” Shiro nodded, eyes still clenched shut as he milked his orgasm. That was all the permission Keith needed to spill deep inside Shiro’s body.

His balls were tight and full against Shiro’s pelvis as he filled him up with his seed. He’d forgotten to mention to Shiro that his new dick came a _lot._ Like. So much. He pumped his hips in and out as Shiro’s cunt milked him of his seed, loads spilling from Keith into Shiro. Shiro moaned as he was filled, and twitched violently, coming _again._

“Y-yes, fuck, baby, that’s it, fill me up, _shit-”_ Shiro’s voice broke off into a silent scream, Keith still coming inside him. After a second Shiro tapped Keith’s arm, his signal for “please pull out now”. Keith leaned back and pulled his cock out, still shooting ropes and ropes of come all over Shiro’s beaten pussy. It globbed in his pubic hair, shooting up to his stomach as Shiro was also twitching in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Keith flopped to Shiro’s side, cooing and whispering soft things into his ear as the last of his orgasm wracked through him. Finally, Shiro fell bonelessly to the bed, curling into Keith. Keith kissed his hair, arms wrapping around him as he held his love close.

Shiro’s breath began to even and he nuzzled close to Keith’s body, chasing the warmth. Shiro sloppily pressed kisses to Keith’s chest, arm against his back pulling him close.

“I don’t know how we’re going to get anything done with these changes…” Shiro’s voice was serious, as if he was seriously considering never leaving the bed again.

Keith laughed and ruffled Shiro’s hair, “Sorry universe, all peril is canceled my boyfriend needs constant dicking down.”

Shiro nodded, his seriousness silly with how tired he was, “That’s it, you tell ‘em…” Shiro’s voice trailed off, breathing evening out as he passed into sleep. Keith kissed his hair, closing his eyes and letting himself relax in the arms of the person he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the Black Paladins happens.  
> [[keiths new dick btw]](https://bad-dragon.com/products/elden)  
> \-------  
> 19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming


	18. Day 19: Formal Wear, Cockwarming, Shendak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was on his knees in front of his master, swallowing down more than shame. Sendak’s flaccid cock was held in his mouth, his master using him to keep it warm and wet. Shiro was naked, save for his imposing leather collar and the leather harness holding his arms behind his back.

Shiro was on his knees in front of his master, swallowing down more than shame. Sendak’s flaccid cock was held in his mouth, his master using him to keep it warm and wet. Shiro was naked, save for his imposing leather collar and the leather harness holding his arms behind his back.

Shiro wasn’t the only naked one on the floor, but it didn’t make him feel any less exposed. His master was wearing his fine dress uniform, as were the other generals in the room. The pose he was in was uncomfortable, his arms already sore in their confines, his neck craning to keep Sendak’s dick safely in his mouth. 

Shiro wanted to shift his legs, they were cramping and the cage holding his limp cock was digging into his thighs. But he kept still, he would rather suffer the discomfort than shame his master in front of others. And it would be a shame, to show weakness, lest the other men thought Sendak did a lackluster job of training him.

Sendak and the others in the room were talking amongst themselves, but Shiro ignored it. None of it was directed at him and it would all go over his head anyway. Shiro just focused on the warm flesh in his mouth. Even soft, Sendak’s dick was heavy on his tongue, thick enough to fill up his mouth. He loved serving Sendak’s cock, it was so beautiful and perfect and gave him insurmountable pleasure, which he did his best to return.

Suddenly a high pitched moan broke the reserved murmuring of the generals. Given the rhythmic sounds of the moans and the wet, skin-slapping noise, Shiro guessed one of the pets was getting fucked by his impatient master. Based on the pitch of the whines and soft murmuring of his master, it sounded like Lance and his master Lotor.

Shiro had been on playdates with Lance before. Both of their masters sat back with glasses of wine and were watching as Shiro fucked the smaller pet within an inch of his life. Lotor and Sendak loved watching Shiro roughly take Lance, pinning him down and mounting him like a horny animal. Which is what they were to their masters. Shiro just loved pleasing his master, and the opportunity to get his own dick wet.

Shiro could feel Sendak’s cock twitching in his mouth, no doubt a result of Lance bouncing on his master’s lap like the little slut he was. Shiro wished he could watch, wished he could sit on  _ his _ master’s lap and pleasure him like that too.

It took all of Shiro’s restraint to not move his tongue or suck on his master’s cock as he felt it slowly harden. He loved getting to feel his master harden in his mouth, but he wished it was because of  _ his  _ actions, not some other pet.

To Shiro’s right came more moans and sounds of sex. Other masters wanting to fuck their pets too, at Lotor’s display. It was common knowledge that all of the generals here envied Lotor for his beautiful pet and Shiro felt bad for their pets who knew they could never live up to his beauty and finesse. 

But Shiro knew that his master preferred pets like Shiro, bigger and stronger, pets that were more of a challenge to break and train. So he didn’t bother being jealous of Lance.

Lance’s moans came to a peak, the sound of skin against skin speeding up until suddenly it stopped, Lotor no doubt spilling deep inside of him. Shiro’s cock twitched pathetically in its bondage, wanting the feeling of his own master’s seed spilling out of his ass.

The sounds of sex quieted down, and one general spoke out in a commanding tone, getting even Shiro’s attention, “I have a special treat for you all! A new pet I have acquired that I am willing to part with, for the right price…” 

He clapped his hands and a door somewhere opened, the sound of grunts and shuffling feet moving in. Shiro felt his master sit up in interest as the new pet was brought in and he wondered what could have piqued his attention.

“He has not yet been trained or broken in, as you can clearly see,” Chuckles rolled through the room, “He was found aboard one of Myzak’s ships, posing as a lowly worker. But he is not of our great Empire, he is a half-breed traitor that is in need of a good, strong hand.”

Sendak’s cock filled in Shiro’s mouth and he desperately wished he could see this new pet. He could hear him struggling, yells and grunts muffled with a gag of some kind. 

“When his treachery was exposed, he took out fifteen brave soldiers of our mighty Empire before he was subdued. His punishment is to serve one of the Empire’s highest generals until they tire of him.”

Sendak’s hand planted on the back of Shiro's head, forcing him farther onto his now half-hard cock. Shiro knew this cue and began laving his tongue softly, hallowing his cheeks and sucking him down. His master really did love breaking in unruly pets, creatures that could put up a fight. Like Shiro had once been.

A pang of jealousy ran through Shiro, this was exactly the kind of pet his master would love, and he wasn’t too fond of the idea of sharing. 

“Let’s start the bidding…”

Bidding took a while, many generals wanting this challenge to conquer. Shiro was full of anxiety as his master didn’t give up, bidding higher and higher. He eventually bid more than he’d paid for Shiro, and Shiro could stop sadness from sitting low in his chest.

Shiro kept working Sendak’s cock. He’d gone softer as he was bidding, clearly not intending on getting off, but he didn’t stop Shiro’s ministrations. 

Finally, the bidding ended and Sendak’s tenacity proved victorious. He pulled Shiro off of his cock so he could stand up and take the leash of his newly acquired pet. Shiro turned around for the first time and got a glimpse of his new playmate. He couldn’t blame the price, or his master’s interest. This new pet was beautiful.

His features were a mix of Galra and what looked like human, his hair black and scruffy where it fell over his eyes and against his shoulders. He was wearing prisoner garb, torn up to reveal bruised and slashed flesh. He had lean muscles, clearly held strength despite his smaller stature. There was a bit gag between sharp, pointed teeth as he continued to yell and curse futilely. 

But it was his eyes. There was such fire there, such raw anger and passion. This prisoner knew of his predicament and fate, knew that there was no way he’d get out of this room alive if he so much as tried anything. But he wouldn’t let that stop him. He continued to struggle against his bonds and the guards holding him, trying to pull back on the leash that was now held in Sendak’s hand.

Sendak tugged on the leash hard, making the prisoner fall into his grip. Sendak wrapped a big hand around the lower half of the prisoner’s face, his hand almost the size of his head. He turned his head from side to side, inspecting the slave’s face. Fingers from his other hand pulled aside the prisoner’s lips to inspect his teeth.

His voice was deep and very pleased when he spoke, “Did he come with a name?”

The auctioneer nodded, “He was going by the name Yorak, but his real name is Keith. One of the infamous Blades, and now your newest pet.”

Sendak’s smirk widened greatly, showing his large, sharp teeth. He turned to look at Shiro, still holding Keith’s head in his hand, “Are you ready to help me show this runt how to properly serve the Empire, Shiro?”

Shiro’s mouth was dry as he licked his lips and nodded, “Yes, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There's a sequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38319716)
> 
> Day 20: Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk


	19. Day 20: Urophagia, Hotdogging, Dirty Talk, Kuron/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is only a passenger in his body as Kuron attacks Keith. He gets to feel Keith's blood on his hands, bruise his flesh with his fists. Hurt Keith in ways that Shiro could have never imagined. And there's nothing he can do to stop Kuron from taking what he wants.  
> \-------
> 
> HUGE warning for non-con in this one, as well as some blood and violence. yeah. dead dove, dont eat.

Shiro never could have imagined there’d be a torture worse than anything he’d already been through. Physical pain, he found he could handle well enough. Manipulation he could tough out. But he’d never been put through something like this before.

Keith’s delicate, slender throat was between Shiro’s hands. Gripping tight enough to purple Keith’s face. His protests were getting weaker and weaker, his hands that were previously trying to pry Shiro’s hands apart, fell limply to the side. He was slipping away. Shiro was going to kill him. And Keith was just looking up at Shiro with such a broken look, as if he was giving up for _Shiro’s_ sake and not his own.

That’s when Kuron let Keith go, a sick chuckle escaping his lips. Shiro felt it as if he had done it himself. Keith choked and coughed, desperately trying to fill his aching lungs with air. But he was lightheaded, weakened by his near death at Not Shiro’s hands.

Kuron brought his hand up to Keith’s face, reveling at his flinching, and gently caressed his cheek. Shiro couldn’t help but notice how soft Keith’s skin was, but it was also cold and wet with tears.

“Mmm you were _so_ good for me, baby…” Shiro could feel this mouth form the words, as much as he tried to stop them forming. “Gonna leave my marks all over your pretty skin.” Kuron’s hand moved down to gently pet Keith’s bruised neck.

Keith tried speaking, but his voice was broken and quiet. Kuron put a finger on Keith’s lips, “Shh, don’t fret, baby. We’re just getting started.”

In a quick movement, Kuron flipped Keith onto his front, smacking his head on the hard, concrete floor and straddled his thighs. Keith still wasn’t struggling.

“Look at you already going limp for me, so eager to be good, aren’t you?” Anger, disgust, a thousand emotions pooled in Shiro’s stomach. Kuron’s stomach. But he couldn’t stop it. He was just a passenger on this train to hell.

Kuron stroked his- _Shiro’s-_ hands down Keith’s body, cracked and bloody armor, and rested on Keith’s ass. Kuron squeezed, thumbs pressing under the cheeks where they met thigh, and groping Keith in a way that must have sent fear into Keith as he started thrashing.

A victorious laugh came out of Shiro’s mouth, “That’s it baby, it’s no fun if you’re not going to participate! Just like that, keep wiggling that cute ass of yours.” Keith tried yelling something, but it came out broken and unintelligible.

“Oh what was that baby? I couldn’t-” Kuron fisted his hand in Keith’s hair and slammed his face into the ground, “-HEAR you.”

Keith stopped struggling again and for a terrifying moment, Shiro was afraid he’d been knocked out. Although maybe that’d be best, for what was probably to come. But Keith spat out blood, laying his head to the side on the floor to get pressure off his bleeding nose. His breathing was rattling and raspy, his lips bleeding from where they’d been cut by his teeth. He was giving in again.

“If you’re good for me babe, I’ll be good for you,” Kuron went back to groping Keith’s ass, but Keith didn’t protest this time. “I know how much you’ve wanted this. How much you want Shiro. I’ve noticed the way you look at me, thinking it’s him. The heat behind those eyes of yours, baby I know.”

Shiro’s Galra hand began to glow, heating up as he activated it. Fear coursed through Shiro, not knowing what this madman was going to do. “How _hard_ you work to please me, training so hard to keep this body in shape for me. Keeping yourself perfect for me, aren’t you baby?” Keith groaned, spat out more blood and garbled a _“fuck you”._

Kuron tore Keith’s suit with his Galra hand, ripping it open like a child at Christmas. Keith’s struggles began anew, fears confirmed with his body now vulnerable. Kuron only laughed, smacking Keith’s shaking ass with his metal hand. The smack echoed in the room, Keith’s quiet grunt of pain barely audible over it.

“Always such a good boy for your superior, aren’t you? Such an eager little slut for me, just waiting to be taken,” Shiro could feel Keith’s ass under his hands, how- ugh- _good_ it felt in his hands. Kuron squeezed the cheeks, pulling and spreading them open to gaze at the puckered hole hidden there.

“Are you still a virgin, Keith?” Shiro felt like he’d been struck by lightning. “I know you were, back in the Garrison. You still been saving it for me?” Shiro knew Kuron was talking out of his ass, he had no idea where he was getting any of this from. He was talking like Keith was all over him constantly, acting like some demure, love sick harlequin heroine. “Or maybe you let the entirety of the Blade of Marmora fuck you, like a communal toilet.”

Kuron’s hand was at his crotch suddenly, pulling open his pants and pulling out his cock. _No nono no, you can’t_. It was half hard already as he stroked it, his other hand still pulling one cheek open to gaze at Keith’s hole. _No you fucker, you can’t, please… gods, at least please prepare him._

Shiro was terrified. He’d thought about this before, as much as he’d tried not too. He’d thought about being Keith’s first, taking him nice and slow and making him feel so, so good. And now not only was he going to have to live with the memory, mental and tactile, of assaulting, _raping_ Keith, Keith was going to have to experience that from the one person he trusted the most. Shiro wanted to puke.

Kuron shoved his flesh fingers at Keith’s mouth, collecting spit and blood on them. He brought his hand back to his dick and began stroking, smearing Keith’s blood and saliva along the length of his cock. He was fully hard now, cock aching and balls heavy.

“Mm, you’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you, baby? Just like you’ve always dreamed. My good little boy, my cock-slut,” Shiro spread Keith’s cheeks again and rubbed his cock in between them.

Keith gasped in surprise, clearly expecting something more painful, and hissed through the blood collecting in his mouth. Kuron groaned, squeezing his cock with Keith’s cheeks. The tight hold felt amazing on his cock, and Shiro was so disgusted with himself. He knew it wasn’t _him_ that was hard, that if he was in control this wouldn’t be happening at all but… He would always remember how good it felt, rubbing his cock against Keith’s ass like this, slickened with blood and spit.

He’d always remember how hard he was as he raped his closest friend. How his voice stuttered a little in pleasure as he goaded Keith on, “Nng, f-fuck, you have such a perfect ass babe\y. I can’t wait to use it properly, show you how good it feels to take my cock.”

Kuron’s hips were thrusting harder against Keith’s ass, his hands still gripping his cheeks hard to hold them against his cock. “Don’t you just want to be my little bitch, Keith? Not have to worry about Voltron anymore, about the Galra or the Blade or anything else. Only have to think about me, your body being good for me, the perfect hole for me to use. To let out _everything_ into.”

Keith was grunting with every thrust, his position was… uncomfortable, to say the least on the ground. But whenever Shiro was able to get a look at his eyes, they were blank, void of emotion. He had distanced himself from what was going on. Shiro will never be able to forget that look.

“Mm, bet you want my seed inside you, babe. Want me to fill you up? Breed you up like the good little Galra bitch you are?” At this Keith- groaned? Growled? Shiro wasn’t sure what the sound was, and if that was a little bit of arousal in there, but he was trying his best to not hear what Kuron was saying.

“Ohohoho, you like that baby? Like being my little breeding toy?” Keith definitely growled, angrily, at that. “Mm just want someone bigger and stronger to pin you down and put you in your place, fill that ass up with come? Show you what you were really made for, what you’re only good for?”

Kuron was panting more between words, his thrusting becoming erratic as he was getting off on Keith’s anger and pain.

Suddenly, his thrusting stopped, and he leaned forward to speak into Keith’s ear, “I want you to beg me to come all over you, slut.” Keith laughed a hollow laugh, telling him _“as if”._ Kuron’s Galra hand heated up and he pressed his fingers against Keith’s ass, one pushing in drily, “Beg for it or I’ll tear your ass open. Your choice, Keith.”

Keith hesitated, and Kuron’s hand grew hotter, glowing brighter, until it must have started burning because Keith shouted in pain and whispered, “Comeonme…”

Kuron leaned back a bit, “What was that babe? I didn’t quite catch it.” His Galra hand was still hot against Keith’s ass.

“C-come on me,” Keith words were slightly louder, if still raspy and guttural.

“Again. Beg for it like the slut you are.” Kuron’s hand finally dimmed, and he went back to his thrusting.

“Please, ng, p-please Shiro, come on me,” Shiro came, his cock bursting rope after rope of come onto Keith’s back and ass. A groan spilled from his lips and he could hear a grunt from Keith at his body was used.

He thrust through his orgasm, rubbing the head of his cock against Keith’s hole, spreading come there. Shiro could see tears running down Keith’s cheeks.

In a swift movement, Kuron lifted himself and rolled Keith over onto his back, and straddled Keith’s chest. Hair was matted to Keith’s forehead, sweat, blood and tears mingling in it. His nose was bloody and looked _wrong_ , it was probably broken. His lips were puffy and red with blood, his teeth covered with it. Kuron was clearly not done and Shiro was terrified what he was going to do next.

Kuron fisted a hand in Keith’s bangs, moving his hips up to be closer to Keith’s face. He was still stroking his cock and as he got closer, he began rubbing the head against Keith’s bloody lips and chin.

“I got another gift for you, sweetheart.” Kuron’s voice was threatening. Keith pursed his lips closed, a defiant look in his eyes. Kuron’s hand left his dick and he pinched Keith’s broken nose between his thumb and forefinger, pressing in _hard_. Keith cried out in agony, blood spraying from his mouth and gurgling deep in his throat.

Kuron pulled away and Keith quieted to moans, more tears leaving streaks down his face. “I’ll only say it once baby. Open that mouth.”

Keith opened his mouth after only a moment’s hesitation. He must know he had no power here. Kuron would get what he wanted and there was hardly a point in prolonging it.

Shiro wasn’t sure what Kuron was going to do, angling his cock at Keith’s mouth. He’d already come, so he was limp, and he wouldn’t be able to get hard for quite a bit…

Kuron sighed as he started pissing into Keith’s mouth. Keith gagged and instinctively tried closing his mouth, but opened it again remembering Kuron’s warning. It pooled in his mouth, spilling out down his cheeks and chin, until Kuron let out a low, “Swallow it, Keith.”

Keith closed his mouth for a second to swallow Kuron’s piss, gagging as he did so. He opened his mouth again and tried to continuously swallow it as Kuron continued to urinate. Shiro was beyond mortified, enraged. But he was just a puppet. No, less than a puppet. He was just a helpless voyeur to Keith’s suffering.

Tears were freely spilling from Keith’s eyes, no doubt the acrid taste and humiliating act getting to him. It felt like it went on forever, Kuron endlessly pissing into Keith’s mouth and forcing him to take it all.

Finally, the stream slowed to a few dribbles and Kuron pulled away. Keith laid there, face covered in urine and blood. His eyes had that distant look again, staring straight ahead. Shiro could tell Kuron was saying something but he couldn’t hear it. His consciousness was going fuzzy, everything was fading. He hated to leave Keith alone with Kuron, but a part of him was glad to not be witness to it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding


	20. Day 21: Bukkake, Suspension, Branding, Shiro/Sendak/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro assists his master in training his new pet, Keith. Shiro used to be like him once, strong-willed and resistant but had since folded under his master’s strong hand, and in time, so will Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [ [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38256743) ], so warning for some noncon
> 
> [ [this is the pose I referenced for Keith](http://alittlenecrophilia.tumblr.com/post/179304992328) ]

Sendak had Shiro take charge in many aspects of his new pet’s training. Of course, Sendak would do all of the important work, but Shiro was his great success and had been his pet long enough to be awarded with certain privileges.

The new pet, Keith, was unconscious as Shiro wrapped his torso in leather bindings. They were strong straps with o-rings that would hold his body tightly and securely, but not dig into his flesh painfully. Shiro went over his master’s plan for today’s training session as he methodically worked the buckles and straps over Keith’s lithe, limp body.

Keith was to be suspended, immobilized and vulnerable, and then branded with Sendak’s mark. Some masters liked to brand their pets only after they were fully trained, but Sendak liked to do it immediately. It wasn’t a reward for good behavior, it was who they were now, _his,_ his pet, his slave. Keith would be marked so he could constantly be reminded of what he was now, who he belonged to.

Shiro remembers when he was branded. Sendak had found him in the coliseum, brutalizing innocent people to keep himself alive. Sendak liked the fire he had, his raw strength and tenacity. When he purchased Shiro, training him had been a long arduous process. Now Shiro couldn’t imagine his life being any different.

Before the coliseum, he’d had nothing, less than nothing. Then, he’d had a purpose, to just stay alive. With Sendak, he didn’t need a purpose, his master gave him one. Soon Keith would learn all this too.

Finally, Shiro had finished with the straps and was ready to suspend Keith. The leather formed a sort of harness around Keith’s hips, crisscrossing his thighs and pelvis securely. Shiro pulled down the cord hanging from the ceiling, a clasp on the end that he secured to a ring at Keith’s core. Keith was coming around, eyes fluttering every so often, murmurs pouring from his lips, but he was still very much out of it.

Shiro pulled Keith’s body up by the other end of the cord, Keith’s hips angling up towards the ceiling and his torso arching beautifully, his head upside down. Keith still had his thick leather cuffs on both his wrists and ankles and Shiro attached his hands to his feet.

Next, Shiro grabbed the bit gag Keith was to wear and slipped it between his teeth. He latched the buckle behind his head and grabbed one of the loose straps hanging from his back and pulled it tight to the buckle to attach it. This way, Keith’s head was pulled back taut, the contortion making his eyes blink open lazily, lips twitching protrusion holding his mouth open.

Shiro walked around Keith, checking the straps and binds, making sure everything was secure and not going to cut off circulation everywhere. Satisfied with his work, he turned to his master for final approval.

Sendak nodded with a grunt. He was preparing the branding tool, a metal rod smaller than his forearm and was filled with raw quintessence, which was contorted into Sendak’s brand. It was in the shape of a claw, talons curled in, as if something was caught in its grasp.

Shiro had asked, once, what was in that claw. Sendak had laughed as if Shiro asked him why breathing was necessary. “You. Because I have caught you in my clutches, pet.”

The claw would go on Keith’s face, as Shiro’s was. Curling around his right eye, it would be an unmistakable, blatant sign of Sendak’s ownership over Keith. No matter what happened to Keith after this, if he somehow got away from Sendak, there would be no hiding it. No escaping that he had been owned.

Keith’s muffled voice broke the silence of the room. Shiro turned around to look at him. His eyes were on _fire_ with anger, his hackles raised as he tried to curse them through his bit. Sendak ignored Keith’s pathetic display as he continued to prepare the branding tool.

Keith’s ministrations had him swaying where he was strung up, but there would be no escaping for him. He must have known this but he still did not relent, hands trying in vain to pull out of his cuffs. He wouldn’t even be able to break his thumb to get out of the cuffs, the position made it impossible. Keith was stuck. But he would not give up. Maser was going to have much fun with this one.

Watching Keith struggle, Shiro was able to admire the raw beauty he had. His face was gorgeous, crumpled in anger, eyes alight with fury Shiro had rarely ever seen. Shiro couldn’t place what it was exactly about this pet that excited him, just that there was _something_ about him that drew him in so. Must have been what drew in his master.

Sendak finally turned to look at Keith, handing off the tool to Shiro. Shiro bowed his head and held the instrument while Sendak walked close to where Keith was strung up. He was suspended high enough that his face was level with Sendak’s hips. Sendak stopped only a pace away, too close for Keith to be able to look Sendak in the eye. Really, all he could look at was Sendak’s crotch, thighs or his feet.

Sendak rested his flesh arm against Keith’s stomach, the touch barely there but enough to have Keith flinching his abdominal muscles away. His breathing had become sharp and hissing and he’d stopped trying to speak, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

“Today, I am going to brand you with my mark, pet. You will wear it with pride, in time. But until then, you will bear the pain. Every time you blink, whenever air brushes your face, you will feel my ownership upon your body.” Keith seethed at Sendak’s words, but his fidgeting had slowed. He was thinking, calculating probably, trying to find some way, _any_ way out of this.

Sendak removed his hand from Keith and walked around to closely inspect the body strung up on display for him. “Shiro was once like you, pet. He would fight me every step of the way, with enough strength for it to be fun for me,” Sendak continued to slowly walk around Keith, brushing fingers along his tensed flesh, “You should have seen him fight in the arena. He was an absolute _animal._ Everyone thought I was a fool, that he would never be obedient or tame. Would never bow to any master.”

Without looking toward Shiro, Sendak snapped the fingers on his flesh hand, pointing down to his feet. He barely finished the snap before Shiro was on his knees before him, head on the floor in front of Sendak’s boots. Sendak wanted Shiro to give Keith a display, and Shiro lived to make his master proud. He pressed small kisses to Sendak’s boots, as if a lover pecking the cheek of their love.

The boot Shiro wasn’t kissing tilted up and covered his fingers. He slowly but surely stepped down, creating intense pressure on Shiro’s fingers. It was painful, his bones scraping against the floor. Shiro gasped in pain and kissed even more, gasping out little “thank you, master”’s between kisses.

“Who do you belong to, Shiro?” Sendak’s voice was commanding, he knew exactly how Shiro was going to answer.

“I’m yours, master. I would do anything to please you, take the pain you give me, the pleasure. I would fight for you, I would die for you. I exist only for you.” Shiro’s voice was husky and earnest and he began to kiss the floor around Sendak’s feet.

Shiro could _hear_ the satisfied smirk in his master’s voice when he spoke, “As you see, my new pet, you will soon come to love me as Shiro does.”

That got a vocal response from Keith, which only served to make Sendak chuckle. Sendak snapped his fingers again and Shiro was on his feet, picking up the branding tool from where he’d set it. Sendak held his hand out and Shiro handed it over, a thrill of excitement running through him at the thought of seeing Keith branded as he was.

Sendak activated the device and it lit immediately. The brand on the end turned from silver to deep purple to a violent, bright lilac within seconds, Keith’s eyes widening with each color. Suddenly it was as if his situation was really hitting him, all at once. The fear, the anticipation of pain, the knowledge that he was to be forever changed and there was nothing he could do about it.

Frantically, Keith began thrashing again. His movements were futile, barely doing more than making him sway on the spot. “Hold his head still, Shiro,” Sendak’s voice was amused. Shiro kneeled next to Keith’s head, wrapping his arms around his head in a sort of headlock to keep him still.

Keith’s eyes desperately searched for Shiro’s and instead of that fire Shiro was familiar with was a fear. A pleading, _please don’t let this happen to me._ Shiro almost felt bad for him. He’d been in this place before, but he didn’t have someone to hold him still and offer any comfort. He knew what it was like before having purpose in his life. Keith would be happier, in the end.

Keith’s eyes were locked with Shiro’s, seconds lasting for much longer than was possible. There was just something so raw there, Shiro’s heart beat faster, all the comforting thoughts about his master leaving him as he was caught up in Keith’s fear. Fear of pain, of being owned, of not being his own.

Sendak’s hand grabbed Keith’s face, startling Shiro back to the moment. The instrument was close to both pets’ faces, Keith’s breathing increasing and increasing as the impossibly hot metal was brought closer and closer to his flesh. The tool didn’t use normal heat, it used raw quintessence activated and concentrated. Contact with flesh would leave a design, painful and permanent, marking them forever not just as owned by their master, but as owned by the Galra Empire.

It happened quick. Sendak pressed the brand against Keith’s face, the muffled scream he tried to let out was shattering. It made Shiro want to comfort him, ensure him things would be okay. That Sendak was a good master and he’d fit in here. But he couldn’t. Not that Keith would be able to hear him over his own screams, anyway.

After barely a second, Sendak pulled the brand away, turning the tool off and walking away to clean it and take care of it. Keith was panting, tears falling from reddened eyes down to his forehead and into his hair. Shiro moved his arms from his grip around Keith’s head, instead brushing fingers through Keith’s hair in what he hoped was comforting.

Sendak returned quickly, stroking a finger around where the brand was permanent in Keith’s skin. He flinched at the barely-touch, all of his face feeling too sensitive and painful.

“How does it feel, pet?” Sendak’s voice was curious, as if he really cared about Keith’s answer. Keith chose to not answer, squeezing his eyes shut to will away the tears. He opened them again and stared blankly at nothing, his breathing evening.

A deep laugh formed in Sendak’s chest, “That’s what I thought. Up Shiro. Just one last bit of training for Keith today.”

Shiro stood next to his master, gasping when Sendak aggressively grabbed his exposed cock and tugged it. Shiro hardened quickly in his master’s grasp, always grateful whenever his body was given attention. “We’re going to just give Keith just a taste of what it means to be owned by me.”

Sendak stood behind Shiro as he jerked him off. Shiro’s cock was aimed at Keith’s face and it didn’t take long for Shiro to realize what his master wanted. To cover Keith with their seed. He was branded, now he was to be _marked._ Shiro let out a moan from deep in his chest, loud and resounding as his master worked his cock quick and rough. This was less about Shiro’s pleasure and more about getting come from his balls to Keith’s body.

Shiro wanted to tilt his head back against his master’s shoulder, close his eyes in pleasure, but the sight of Keith hanging before him was too tantalizing. This new slave was so beautiful, and he wanted to claim him. F-for his master. This was for his master.

Keith’s eyes met Shiro’s, that fire from before was burning bright again. Shiro came, his master’s cock working him through his orgasm. Ropes of come shot onto Keith’s chest, running down to his neck and dripping onto his face. Keith loud out a loud hiss as some ran into his brand. Shiro was still coming, his master angling his cock lower to shoot come directly onto Keith’s face.

Shiro whined as his cock became over-sensitive, balls empty, and his master graciously released him. Shiro stepped aside to let his master step up to Keith and immediately took his master’s cock in hand. His hand was quick, squeezing tight and he fell to his knees to service Sendak’s balls. Sendak’s cock was very thick and very long, enough so that Shiro could kiss and suck his balls and his cock would still be aimed at Keith’s face.

It didn’t take long for his master to come, one hand resting on Shiro’s head to keep him held close to his balls. Sendak’s large metal hand grabbed Keith’s throat and pulled him up and closer to the head of his cock as he shot his thick load all over Keith’s face.

Shiro knew from intimate experience that when Sendak came, he came a _lot._ Today would be no exception as Keith’s face, neck, and upper chest were coated in layers of Sendak’s thick seed. Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut, cries of pain muffled as his new brand was slathered in come. Shiro was almost jealous, but Keith looked so gorgeous debauched like this, it didn’t bother him too much.

Sendak’s cock had finally emptied, and he stepped back to properly admire his work. He pulled Shiro onto his cock, Shiro knowing immediately to carefully clean him and not overstimulate his master’s sensitive dick. His work done, Shiro turned his face to look at Keith too, still nuzzling against Sendak’s dick.

“We are going to have a fun time with this one, Shiro, aren’t we?” Sendak’s voice was smug.

Shiro nodded, looking at Keith’s violent eyes, “Very much so, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)


	21. Day 22: Cuckolding, Threesomes, Impact Play, Keith/Shiro/Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Shiro were Keith’s favorite actors to work with. The two of them did videos together all the time, usually bringing in a third person for their scenes. Keith loved being that person. The scenarios were all similar, Shiro and Adam almost always played a couple, one of them fucking Keith when the other walks in on his cheating spouse, usually to join in. Sometimes, Keith is their sugarbaby they spoil, or their pet that exists for their pleasure. Sometimes there’s no set up and Adam and Shiro just spit-roast Keith until he can’t hold himself up anymore. 
> 
> Keith loves all of these.

Adam and Shiro were Keith’s favorite actors to work with. The two of them did videos together all the time, usually bringing in a third person for their scenes. Keith loved being that person. The scenarios were all similar, Shiro and Adam almost always played a couple, one of them fucking Keith when the other walks in on his cheating spouse, usually to join in. Sometimes, Keith is their sugarbaby they spoil, or their pet that exists for their pleasure. Sometimes there’s no set up and Adam and Shiro just spit-roast Keith until he can’t hold himself up anymore. 

Keith loves all of these.

Today, however, they are doing one of his favorite scenes- Shiro the unhappily married businessman who harbors feelings for his intern, Adam the stilted husband who knows his man is lusting after a demure, innocent Keith. Keith enjoyed playing the pretty little homewrecker who was hopelessly in love with a married man. It helped that he genuinely enjoyed Shiro as a coworker and as a friend. And boy, did Adam do “angry, revenge fucking”  _ very well. _ He just topped really well, in general.

The scene started out with Shiro tied to a chair, business suit crumpled and opened in all the right places. His hard cock was poking out of his undone slacks, his shirt unbuttoned most of the way. Adam was sitting on the bed, Keith bent over his lap. Keith’s red shorts were pulled down, no boxers of course, his feet barely reaching the floor as Adam punished his ass with a paddle.

Keith’s cock was so hard where it was pressed between himself and Adam, but he wasn’t “allowed” to touch. Keith’s ass was burning and it was so  _ good. _ He knew his ass had to be red by now with how hard the impacts were. Adam was great with a paddle, he knew how to build up Keith’s anticipation, to the point where he’d flinch when an impact didn’t happen.

“This is what you wanted, you little slut? Want to be punished like the bad boy you are while Shiro watches?” Adam’s voice was full of such heated anger it ran chills along Keith’s body, he loved it.

Keith sniffled through some tears, “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean…”

“Didn’t mean to what? Seduce my husband with that slutty body of yours, wearing such indecent clothes?” Adam’s voice was biting and Shiro groaned in the background.

“I didn’t! W-we didn’t do anything…” 

Adam scoffed at Keith’s response, “You expect me to believe that? I know how much you want him, and I know that you’ve tricked him into wanting you too. His precious protege, always going on about you. About how  _ good _ you are at listening, taking orders, how  _ pretty _ you are.”

Keith whimpered, his character’s heart breaking at thinking he could be liked back. Keith was method, okay. He didn’t half-ass anything

“But you can’t have him. And he can’t have you,” Adam tossed the paddle aside and threw Keith off his lap. Keith landed awkwardly on the floor, his red shorts bunched around his thighs. Adam stood and fisted a hand a hand in Keith’s hair, not gripping as harshly as he made the action look. Keith loved being manhandled and Adam and Shiro were both great for that.

Adam roughly unbuttoned his slacks, hard cock popping out of its confines and right into Keith’s face. “You wanna fuck Shiro? That’s too bad, baby, this is the closest you’re going to get. Maybe you’ll still be able to taste Shiro’s spit on my cock, he sucked me off before you got here.” Adam shoved Keith’s face into his crotch, Keith letting out a startled noise.

“But I’ve never done this before…” Keith’s voice was just loud enough for the camera to pick up. He had a hard time suppressing a smile at the words, it was so far from the truth.

Adam cooed cruelly, sending aroused shivers down Keith’s spine, “Maybe Shiro can direct you, he knows how I like it done.” Keith whined, acting like his heart was breaking.

“Come on, Shiro. Didn’t you want to show him on how to suck cock? Now’s your chance.” Shiro groaned, managing to sound aroused, angry, and hurt.

“You can either instruct him, or I’ll just fuck his face. That’s how  _ you _ like to suck cock, isn’t it? Bet he’d sound so pretty gagging on me…”

“Please! No, I’ll tell him…” Shiro’s voice was shaky as he spoke, the emotion he was able to pull served only to turn Keith on more.

“Keith… lick his cock, get it good and wet. There you go, that’s it. Suck on the tip, wrap your lips around it, yes just like that,” Keith followed along, shyly wrapping his lips around the thick, swollen head of Adam’s cock. “Very good, you’re doing so good, baby.” Even though it was a scene, Keith  _ loved _ being praised and the needy, muffled moan he let out wasn’t scripted. 

“Good boy, now try and suck more of the head down, fit all of it in your mouth. You can do it- that’s it, Keith,” Shiro’s voice was so deep and gravelly, and it really made Keith want to earn more of that praise.

Adam moaned, “Mmm, his mouth feels so good, Shiro. You’re really missing out,” He pushed on Keith’s head, coaxing him further on his cock commandingly. “Nng, he’s so good, I have a hard time believing he’s never done this before. Maybe he’s been fucking everyone in the office-”

“No! He’s not- he’s-”

“What, saving it for you?” Adam’s voice was cold and that shut Shiro’s character up. Adam tugged on Keith’s hair, easing him off his cock. “Get on the bed, slut.” 

Keith crawled up to the bed, Adam grabbing his shorts from behind and tearing them down his legs. Keith let out a surprised yelp and Adam rearranged his limbs how he wanted him on the bed. Adam rolled Keith over and pulled him up to all fours. At this position, Keith was facing Shiro, and so was Adam behind him.

Adam grabbed Keith by the hair and forced his head back, making it difficult to avoid looking directly at Shiro. Keith’s ass was already lubed and prepped, allowing Adam to push his cock in roughly. Keith strung out a long moan as his ass was filled completely in one swift thrust, playing the role of being freshly deflowered.

Shiro’s cock was so hard, head red and angry, leaking precome down his length. How Keith wished he was closer so he could lap up the white on his red cock. Not that Adam would allow that. 

“How’s that feel, Keith? Your first cock in this tight ass?” Adam’s voice was strained, but still commanding. Keith let out a whimpered moan in response, his cock bouncing in time with Adam’s punishing thrusts. The sound of skin slapping was obscene and filled Keith’s ears, Adam’s rough grunts punctuating each slap. 

Adam slapped Keith’s ass, “I asked you a question, Keith. Or are you such a slut, you can’t do something as simple as that?” 

Keith whimpered, “N-no, I can answer, I’m sorry. It f-feels good, sir, nng please…” 

Adam chuckled, satisfied, “You hear that, Shiro? He loves being fucked nice and rough like this. Is this how you wanted Shiro to fuck you, bend you over his desk and fuck you so hard you feel it in your throat?”

Shiro let out a delicious sound at that, somewhere between a growl and groan. He was trying to thrust his hips as much as he could, cock desperately trying to seek friction against thin air.

“Y-yes, I want him to fuck me like this… treat me like the-  _ hnn-  _ dirty whore I am,” Keith wanted so badly to touch his cock, fisting his hands in the sheets to try and hold back. “Nng I’m sorry, Shiro, it just feels so good, mmmfuck,  _ yes right there-” _

“It’s okay, Keith, you’re so perfect for me,  _ fuck. _ Please, Adam, please let me touch, untie me, something please-” Shiro’s voice was cracking with how desperate he was.

“I don’t think so, baby. Your little protege is all mine. After this, all he’ll be able to think about is how my cock felt filling him up-  _ hnn- _ how hard I made him come,” Adam pulled out quickly, roughly rolling Keith onto his back and pushing Keith’s knees to his chest. He thrust in completely in one go, filling up Keith’s ass even deeper than he was before.

“FUCK!  _ Fuck, _ yes, yes, god, you’re so deep, so big in me,” At this angle, Keith’s hard cock bounced pathetically against his stomach with each one of Adam’s thrusts. His head hung off the bed, giving him an upside down view of Shiro, his hard cock was so close to Keith’s mouth and he drooled at the sight. Shiro was close enough that Keith would be able to reach out and grab Shiro’s cock, if he dared. 

The angle Adam was hitting inside Keith was so deep, he felt it was in his throat, thick and choking. “Mmm, I’m sorry-  _ hah- _ Shiro, I can’t help it- it feels so good, I wanna come so bad-” Keith’s words cut out into a cry as Adam’s thrusts found his prostate. Adam smirked and focused on that angle, wrapping fingers tightly around the base of Keith’s cock.

“You don’t get to come until I say.  _ If _ you get to come.” Keith whined at the threat, hips moving in time with Adam’s thrusts. “Mm that’s right, slut,” They were getting into a good rhythm now, “You really wanna join in on this, don’t you Shiro? Punish this slutty boy’s body with both of our cocks? You can act like you’ve wanted to fuck him slow and sweet, but look how hard you are at seeing him violated. You’d love to join in, wouldn’t you babe?”

“N-no, I…”

Adam slapped Keith’s face hard, pulling an aroused and surprised cry from him. 

“Please, don’t do that to him-”

Another slap, Keith’s cry more aroused than pained. “Hmm, but it sounds like he likes that, and I just wanna give him what he-” Another harsh smack, “LIKES-”

“Yes, please, more sir, hit me more, it feels so good, I-” Keith’s voice was cracking and breathy, mouth dry. He could hardly catch a breath.

“You hear that, Shiro?” Adam pulled out of Keith, rolling Keith over again and hefting him up onto his lap. He sat back, lifting Keith up onto his cock and sitting him down, Keith’s back to his chest. “There, let’s give Shiro a real good show, hmm?”

Keith nodded and arched his back, resting his hands on Adam’s bent legs for balance. His eyes were lidded and dark as he stared Shiro in the face and begun to roll his hips on Adam’s cock. Keith spread his knees as wide as he could so Shiro could easier see where Adam’s cock penetrated Keith, his balls resting under Keith’s ass. 

Keith bounced up Adam’s cock, as high as his thighs could take him, and back down again, moaning in time with the loud  _ -clap- _ of their bodies together. Adam grabbed Keith’s hipbone in one hand, using that as leverage to roughly thrust up every time Keith bounced down onto his cock. The force punched Adam’s cock so rough and deep into Keith’s ass he grunted breathlessly with each thrust, getting closer and closer to his peak.

“You wanna watch him come, Shiro? Look at him, he’s so close,” Adam’s voice was dark and husky in Keith’s ear, the hand on his hip moving up to rest at the base of his throat. The hand against his chest weighted him down, pressing him closer to Adam’s chest and just barely making it harder to breathe.

Shiro nodded at Adam’s words, his character losing his resolve. “Yes, please…”

Keith could hear Adam’s smirk and his free hand gave Keith’s cock a few tugs before gripping the base tight. Adam was going to make Keith work for it, “You want to come, Keith? Tell me how much of a slut you are. Tell me how much you love my cock, that it’s better than anything Shiro could give you. Make me believe it, and I’ll let you come.”

Keith whined, the grip on his cock so tight and restricting. But he wanted to come so bad, “I’m just a slut, please Adam, please don’t stop fucking me. Please, I want your come inside of me, want you to do it while he watches,” Adam’s hand on Keith’s chest joined his other hand at Keith’s cock, stroking it slowly as he continued to fuck him,  _ “Nng,  _ I love your cock so much, it f-feels so fucking good inside me-  _ fuck- _ I just wanna be your personal little cockwhore,  _ please-” _

Adam released his tight grip at the base of Keith’s cock and moved it to Keith’s hip. His other hand worked Keith’s cock hard and fast as he pulled Keith’s ass down in time with his thrusts. Keith was so close- he just- he just needed-

In front of Keith, Shiro let out a long desperate moan as he came untouched. His hips were thrusting against nothing as his cock shot ropes of come all over his chest, landing on his skin and dirtying his suit. That was what Keith needed. He came, eyes focused on Shiro’s twitching balls, his cock jerking as it emptied, his hips rutting pathetically. Keith’s come spilled all over Adam’s hand as he stroked Keith through his orgasm.

Keith clenched his ass around Adam as he came, hoping to drive him over the edge and be full of his come  _ now. _ Adam moved his hand from Keith’s cock to grip his other hip, smearing it in his own come. He pulled Keith roughly down onto his cock one- two- three more times before he stilled and Keith could feel his hot come shooting into his ass.

Keith and Adam let out loud groans in tandem, Adam in relief and Keith in the pleasure of being filled. Adam rut his hips against Keith’s ass as he emptied himself inside him until it was too much for his sensitive cock. Then Adam, gently, pushed Keith off, letting him flop bonelessly onto the bed. He stood up and stretched, pet Shiro’s hair as he walked over to the recording equipment to shut it off. 

“So, you guys wanna go for coffee or something now, or?” Shiro’s voice was chirpy and Keith couldn’t help giggle at his genuine expression while he was still tied up, limp come-covered cock resting against his slacks.

Keith sat up and also stretched, “Nah, I’m fucking hungry. I want a burger and a lot of fries.  _ Carbs.” _

Adam chuckled, “You can get both at Mikky D’s-”

Keith and Shiro looked at him in mock disgust, speaking at the same time, “I said  _ burgers, _ Adam.  _ Food.”  _ “That’s not coffee! Real coffee, come on!”

Adam held up his hands placatingly at the two naked, debauched men picking on him, “Fine fine! Jeez, unappreciated around here, really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's an ending, lol
> 
> Day 23: Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference


	22. Days 23 + 24: Baths, Master/Slave, Scars, Size Difference, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are able to have a quiet moment together after they're made to "entertain" at their dominus' party.
> 
> Sequel to [Display for Dominus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065527)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly probably the least kinky of all these chapters but it was probs my fave to write 'cause i love gladiator au i love spartacus

Shiro watched Keith train from under the cover of the harsh, unforgiving sun. Shame sat in his stomach each time one of the training gladiators shot him a pitying look. 

His last fight in the arena had cost him his arm, and almost his life. His right arm had been brutally chopped off in his match against Myzax and for a week he was in a fevered sleep. The medicus worked on him day and night for eight days straight. Shiro was barely conscious for longer than a minute during that time. 

Had Shiro been any less than the undefeated Champion of Daibazaal, the gladiator to bring the most fame and coin to his dominus’ house, then his dominus would have had the medicus give up on him a while ago.

Shiro almost wish he had. He was now down an arm, two weeks out of training, and unsure if he’d be able to fight again anyway.

Keith knocked his opponent down with a fierce kick and a growl, looking up to make eye contact with Shiro over the collapsed gladiator. Covered in a day’s worth of sweat and dirt, Keith was still gorgeous, his lean muscles flexing as he helped his sparring partner up. Shiro missed getting to spar with him, the easy camaraderie they had. He hated feeling like he was useless. 

Gods, for so many years fighting in the arena was all he knew. He fought to become the Champion, defeated countless gladiators and previous champions to get there. Endured so much pain, trials, humiliation to get where he was and it was taken away by one mistake. One fight.

The only silver lining to all of this was that Keith had picked up the mantle of Champion and had done so flawlessly. It was a point of controversy in the arena, Keith hadn’t exactly been popular with the crowd before. But he deserved the title as much as Shiro missed it himself. Keith was fearless and powerful and there was no one else Shiro would rather hand the title off to.

Doctore broke up training and dismissed the training men to lunch. Keith handed off his practice sword and made his way over to Shiro. He wrapped a hand around the back of Shiro’s head and pulled their foreheads together, Shiro mirroring the action. They shared breaths for a brief moment before Keith kissed Shiro on the lips. His lips were chapped and tasted like iron and salt and Shiro loved it. They pulled away and turned to get food, Keith’s arm slung over Shiro’s shoulder.

\--------

Keith and Shiro had been much closer since their dominus’ party, over a month ago. After they were excused, the taste of each other’s bodies still fresh in their minds, they made their way silently down to the ludus baths. The room was usually cramped with bathing gladiators and the sounds of their jesting, but at this hour it was empty and quiet. There was one pool in the middle of the dingy room, benches along the wall and framing the still, cold water.

Shiro didn’t know how to breach conversation after what had just happened. He dearly wanted to know if Keith was okay, if  _ they _ were okay, but the words wouldn’t come. Keith sat at the first bench, picking up a strigil from the seat and fiddling with it in his long fingers.

Shiro made to walk past him to give him space, but Keith looked up at him and Shiro froze. Keith’s eyes held much of the trepidation that Shiro’s did, he wanted to speak but didn’t know what to say either. Shiro’s heart beat as a drum in his chest as he searched Keith’s face for a sign of what he could be feeling. 

There was no disgust or anger, like he had feared, but a vulnerability that was unfamiliar in those eyes. A nervousness, as if there was a delicate thread between them that would tear easily at any wrong move. Shiro had seen Keith respond to unwanted attention from other slaves in the past, and he’d always made his feelings clear. He held no resentment towards Shiro for what they had been made to do.

Shiro wet his lips, “I- words cannot-” he sighed, he still didn’t know what to say. He looked away from Keith’s piercing gaze, if he were to speak, he might as well lay it all out. “There were so many nights I had spent lying awake in my bed, thinking about what it would be like to hold you. But I never thought it would happen like that. And I apologize for what-”

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice was tired, sad as he broke through Shiro’s rambling. “You do not have to apologize, we did what we were told. We do what we must to survive here.” Keith looked down at his hands and the metal scraper he was fiddling with. “I had… I thought about you that way too, Shiro. There is a kind of cruelness to be awarded something you’ve wanted so badly, but to have no control over it.”

Keith’s eyes slid up Shiro’s body to lock with his eyes again, “But I do not regret it.”

Warmth and light blossomed in Shiro’s chest, “Neither do I.” Keith smiled and he stood, his face now very close to Shiro’s. They were standing so close, Shiro could practically feel the warmth of his body from where he was. Keith handed him the  strigil and turned to peel off his subligaculum and step into the pool.

Shiro’s eyes followed the swell of Keith’s ass as he slid into the water. Goosebumps blossomed on his flesh in the cold water, distracting Shiro as his eyes traced every patch of skin they covered. Keith turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow, “Are you going to come in, or just watch me from there?”

Shiro licked his dry lips and pulled down his subligaculum and joined Keith in the chill water. Keith bobbed below the surface of the water, coming up and wiping water off his face, combing his wet hair back. The water only came up to their hips, preventing Shiro’s eyes from wandering too far down. Keith reached his hand out, and Shiro handed him back the metal scraper, dunking into the water himself. 

He emerged, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and Keith was closer to him. Keith rested a hand on Shiro’s chest as he brought the strigil to Shiro’s right shoulder and gently scraped down his arm, wiping away dirt and grime from the day. Shiro’s heart was beating in his throat, his breath short and quiet, not wanting to break the moment. 

He’d never been bathed before, and Keith bathing him like this felt beyond intimate. Not twenty minutes ago, he was  _ inside _ Keith, his seed was probably still in him. But this, this was more intense. To be bathed by someone else was a privilege only freemen were afforded, and to be bathed by  _ Keith _ , this strong, powerful man who had barely bowed before their dominus… 

That Keith would do something like this for him, touch him so reverently and clean him, made Shiro’s head light and dizzy. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing forward and kissing Keith gently on the lips. But Keith didn’t seem surprised, he welcomed the kiss warmly and met Shiro with the same level of intensity and want. 

Shiro tangled his fingers in Keith’s wet hair, resting at the base of his neck as he stepped closer to be  _ closer _ to Keith. He licked his tongue along Keith’s lower lip and Keith opened his lips, his own tongue coaxing Shiro’s in. Kissing Keith was divine, his breath sweet upon Shiro's lips, his quiet moans the most beautiful sound Shiro had ever heard.

Their lips parted and Keith resumed bathing Shiro, a gentle, reverent look on his face as he worked. He worked over Shiro’s arms, fingers coming up to rub lovingly at the scars he wore. Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he was touched like this, someone who saw him as an equal touching him with such adoration, respect, affection. 

Keith started bathing Shiro’s chest, hands lingering on his swollen pecs. He cupped a hand around one, rubbing his thumb over the plump flesh and flicking over a nipple, making Shiro twitch. Keith set the strigil down on the edge of the pool so he could touch Shiro’s chest with both hands. He stroked his hands down his chest, smile growing as he could see Shiro’s stomach muscles twitch.

“You are not… ticklish are you?” Keith’s voice was absolutely evil. Before Shiro could deny it, Keith gently brushed his fingers over Shiro’s abs in a pattern, making Shiro gasp and grab Keith’s wrists. Keith gasped at Shiro’s grip on his wrists, his playful smiling turning hazy and aroused. Keith tried moving his wrists, not with his full strength though, and Shiro held tighter. He turned them around, backing Keith up to the edge of the pool and stopping to stare deeply into Keith’s eyes.

They were lidded and his lips were parted, a blush on his face and Shiro pressed forward to kiss him insistently. He let go of Keith’s hands to rest one against his neck, the other against his lower back. Keith grabbed Shiro’s ass, gripping his cheeks tightly and pulling him closer to his hips. Shiro moaned into their kiss as their hips became flush and he could feel Keith’s hard dick against his, something he had missed when they fucked.

Shiro broke away from Keith’s lips to kiss down his throat, sucking bites into his shoulder. Keith moaned sweetly and Shiro wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Keith was so strong and powerful and had defeated so many men in the arena, but right now he felt so small in Shiro’s arms. Like he could lift him and he would weigh nothing. 

But Shiro just wanted to wrap himself around Keith, protect him from the house, their dominus, the arena. Not because Keith needed protecting, but because he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. Shiro had never been this happy- or this terrified. Now he had something to lose, something so dear and priceless. He didn’t know what he’d do if Keith ever fell in the arena. He didn’t like to think about it.

Keith was quietly whimpering in his ear, the bruises Shiro was biting into his skin both pleasurable and painful. “Do you think the guards would let me into your room for the night?” Keith’s voice was deep and breathless, like Shiro had never heard it before, and it went straight to his cock.

“I am the Champion, I can have whoever I want in my room overnight.” It wasn’t  _ quite _ true, but no guard of the house was going to stop Shiro from taking Keith to his bed tonight.

\-------

The perk of being the Champion of the house, and the whole city, was a private room away from the dorms in the ludus. He had an actual bed, not a very big one, but it was  _ his _ and it was private. 

As soon as the door was closed, Keith pulled off his and Shiro’s  subligaculum. His eyes were dark and his actions determined as he pushed Shiro back and onto his bed, climbing on top of him predatorily. Shiro would gladly be Keith’s prey, especially if he looked at him like  _ that. _

“After so long of wanting you, I finally got to have you and I was unable to  _ touch!” _ Keith ground his hips against Shiro’s, running his hands up and down his chest. “Do you know how difficult you make it, how many times I have gotten distracted during training because of-” Keith’s hands were all over Shiro’s body, excited to get to finally touch and unsure of where to focus his attention,  _ “All _ of this!”

Shiro smirked, ego a little boosted, “Well if I had known I was making things so difficult for you, I would have let you do this long ago.” Keith moaned and arched his back, resting his hands against Shiro’s pecs as he ground his ass against Shiro’s cock. Shiro couldn’t help recall earlier, when he’d been balls deep inside of Keith and taking such pleasure in his body.

“I want you, Shiro. Properly this time, just us. No one watching but the gods.” Keith reached behind himself to grab Shiro’s cock. Shiro held his breath as Keith lined his cock up with his already slicked up hole, feeling tense muscle give away easily to his thick cock for a second time that night. Keith’s mouth was open in silent pleasure and Shiro moaned loud and deep as he bottomed out in Keith.

Keith threw his head back, fully seated on Shiro, the different position allowing Shiro deeper inside his body than he had been before. “Sh-Shiro… fuck…” Keith tilted his head forward, looking at Shiro and planting his hands firmly on his chest as he began to ride him. Shiro couldn’t do anything but watch Keith, mesmerized as this gorgeous man rode him and surrounded Shiro with himself.

This was what Shiro wanted, to just be surrounded by Keith. The world outside could end and he wouldn’t care, not with Keith here with him. The way his hair brushed over his face, long locks fell over his shoulders as he bounced in Shiro’s lap. His cheeks and upper chest were flushed, his cock hard and magnificent, bouncing in time with his thrusts, flinging precome over their bodies. 

Keith’s eyes burned into Shiro’s. His gaze was fire, intense and white hot, giving Shiro’s body life. Keith was Prometheus and he was bringing fire into Shiro’s life, bringing him  _ life.  _ Keith ground against Shiro’s hips, his cock fully seated inside him and Shiro groaned deep in his chest.

He couldn’t take it, he rolled them over. Keith’s hair fanned over the bed, that fire burning brighter as Shiro thrust harder into him. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips, feet digging into his ass as he encouraged his frantic pace. 

“Mm,  _ fuck  _ yes, Shiro- hnn, take me, make me yours,” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him close as Shiro continued to pound into him. This is what he wanted when he fucked Keith earlier, to hold him close and be able to  _ love _ him while he fucked him. Keith’s ass was clenching tightly around his cock, in anticipation of having his seed inside him, again.

“I- I am yours, Shiro-  _ fuck, yes there gods- _ could never be anyone else’s- nnfuck-” Keith’s voice was desperate in Shiro’s ear and his words urged him on. Keith was  _ his. _ Not Dominus’, no one else’s, but his. Shiro shoved his face into Keith’s neck, overwhelmed with feeling.

“I’m so close, Keith, I-  _ fuck,  _ I love you, Keith, hnn-” Keith came under him, his cock bursting over their bodies as he came apart under Shiro. Keith’s face was twisted in pleasure, eyes closed tight. Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s as he fucked him through his orgasm, he was so close, so so close.

Keith opened his eyes, locking with Shiro’s. That fire was still there. Still giving Shiro life, warmth and love. He came, cock pulsing deep inside Keith’s body as his seed shot deep inside him, again. It was infinitely better than before, no one else to take this moment away from them as their bodies and souls joined, connected by their flesh. 

Shiro pulled out, cock spent, and laid next to Keith. Keith nuzzled into Shiro as he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. The laid there silent as they caught their breathing. Sweat cooled on their bodies and Shiro grabbed his blanket to wrap around them.

Keith was looking at him, cheeks flush and a soft smile on his lips. Shiro couldn’t help pulling him into a kiss, sighing against his lips. Keith’s lips were pliant against his, his whole body lax and sleepy. Shiro rested his head over Keith’s, letting Keith nuzzle into his shoulder. It was dark and chill in the room, but Shiro had his light with him to keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Scent


	23. Day 25: Scent, Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance moaned as he breathed in the heady, musky scent of Hunk. He was ashamed to stoop so low as to stealing boxers, but he was desperate and Hunk was just so perfect. Hunk and Shiro had been sparring together, hand to hand combat. Lance had sat back with a juice pouch and watched, acting like he just wanted to hang out with his friend but would settle for watching him train. When in reality, he was doing his damndest to memorize how Hunk’s body looked as he fought, the grunts of exertion he made.

Lance moaned as he breathed in the heady, musky scent of  _ Hunk. _ He was ashamed to stoop so low as to stealing boxers, but he was desperate and Hunk was just so perfect. Hunk and Shiro had been sparring together, hand to hand combat. Lance had sat back with a juice pouch and watched, acting like he just wanted to hang out with his friend but would  _ settle _ for watching him train. When in reality, he was doing his damndest to memorize how Hunk’s body looked as he fought, the grunts of exertion he made.

He was just so thick, so strong, he could snap Lance in  _ half. _ Lance’s hand moved furiously over his cock, boxers shoved against his face. He’d snuck them from the locker room while Hunk was showering and then ran back to his room as fast as he could. The smell went inside Lance’s head, fogging his brain and warming him all over his body. He wanted this scent all over him, wanted Hunk to mark him up with it.

Lance rolled over, shoving his face into the bed and raising his hips up onto his knees. The boxers were next to his face on the bed and he could still smell them as he fucked his fist. His balls were so heavy and tight and he could imagine Hunk over him, fucking him roughly from behind as he worked to fill Lance up with his scent. 

Maybe someday he’d do something about this ridiculous crush of his, his absolute need to have his ass wrecked by that cock that he knew for a  _ fact _ was fat and juicy. (He didn’t always do his best to avert his eyes when they were in the locker rooms.) 

Lance imagined following Hunk to the locker rooms after a workout or sparring session. How sweaty and hot he’d be and Lance wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees in front of him and nuzzle into his crotch. Get his scent all over his face before pulling down those shorts to expose his thick cock. 

Lance drooled over the sheets imagining what he would taste like. Salty, strong, intense, filling him up as completely as his scent. His cock would be so thick in Lance’s mouth, he wouldn’t be able to escape the taste or smell of him. He wanted to be smothered in it, wanted Hunk to let go and fuck his face. Rub his balls against Lance’s face, force him to suck on them and clean his whole cock of sweat. 

Precome dripped freely from Lance’s cock as he thrust into his fist erratically. He quickly shoved a couple of fingers into his mouth, sucking on them sloppily before bringing them to his ass. It wouldn’t be as good without lube, but he was so close already he didn’t need to fuck himself, just needed to push himself over the edge.

He imagined Hunk walking in on him like this. Lance turned into a complete mess over sniffing some fucking underwear. So desperate to be fucked, so needy for Hunk’s scent all over him, filling him up and leaking out of his ass. Lance found his prostate, cock leaking more, and he focused on that spot. He just needed to come fast, he was going to hang out with Hunk later.

Lance imagined Hunk fucking him in the showers. Pounding into him ruthlessly against the tile, the obscene sound of their coupling echoing loudly in the locker room. Lance wouldn’t hold back his moans, he’d be loud and proud. He would want everyone else to know how good Hunk’s cock was. How thick it filled him up and how hard it made him come. He wanted everyone  _ everywhere _ to know that he was Hunk’s, covered in his scent, his come, in  _ him. _

Lance choked out a cry as he came, shooting seed all over his sheets as his hips continued to rut. Hunk’s scent was still everywhere and his cock twitched pathetically, wanting  _ more. _ But a throat clearing shocked him out of his afterglow.

Lance scrambled to see who it was and froze- 

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk, of course. Who else.  _ Fuck! _ “Have you seen my- oh there they are! Been looking for those,” He walked up casually to Lance’s bed, his shorts unbuttoned to show that  _ yeah _ , he wasn't wearing boxers and there was just a  _ tease _ of cock there to see. Lance gaped at him comically, cock twitching against his hip as Hunk approached.

Hunk grabbed the boxers, eyes shamelessly running down Lance’s body, focusing on the come spot next to Lance on the bed. “Thanks for taking care of these for me, buddy.” The little shit.  _ He’d known. _ Hunk winked. Lance died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys


	24. Day 26: Lactation, Toys, Allurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Lactation, Toys, Allurance
> 
> “I had a strange run-in with a strange plant on that planet. I’m okay, but it… well, it’s…” Allura was fiddling with her fingers, staring at them in her lap as her blush spread to her ears. “I believe the plant had qualities intended to help with reproduction…”
> 
> “Did you get hit with some sex pollen or something, princess?” Lance was trying to lighten the mood, smirking playfully. Allura glared at him with a look that said, “No, Lance, I did not get hit with sex pollen.”

Allura had been acting strange since their last stop. They’d rested on an empty alien planet for a few days, collecting supplies and food for the travel back to Earth. Allura had gone off on her own to get supplies, despite Coran and Lance’s objections. 

And now every time she showed up on comms, her face looked strained, as if she was trying to push down pain. She’d insisted, red-faced, that she was fine to everyone, but Lance wasn’t convinced.

After only a few days, the group stopped again, just for a night on an asteroid to give the Lions some time to recharge. Lance entered the Blue Lion, smiling at the familiar ship. He loved flying Red now, but you never forget your first Lion. Allura had already excused herself from dinner, even though it was a few hours away from being time to sleep.

It was dark in Blue, the lights all off, but Lance knew how to find the bunk even in pitch darkness. There was light under the door, Allura wasn’t asleep then. He briefly listened carefully for any sounds from within, blushing when he realized how pervy it seemed. He could barely hear soft groans of discomfort from inside, like she was still trying to hide her pain.

Lance knocked, “Allura?”

There was a shuffle on the other side, a thump, and a hesitant, “I’m fine. Go enjoy dinner, Lance!”

“You don’t sound fine, princess,” Lance leaned his head on the door, trying to tamp down his worry, “Come on, you can tell me, Allura.”

He could hear her sigh, then footsteps. He backed off the door in time for it to open just a crack. Allura looked up at him, wrapped in the Blue Lion robe, her face red and hair mussed. She didn’t move to let him in though. “I’m just worried about you. You’ve been acting weird since our last stop, did something happen?”

Allura blushed more and looked down at her feet. It was strange to see Allura shy and embarrassed like this. “It’s nothing serious,  _ really. _ It’s just… mildly discomforting and embarrassing. It should pass soon.”

Well, that was vague and confusing. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Even if it “wasn’t a big deal”, he wanted to help if possible.

Allura stared at him, thinking intensely, before slowly backing into the room, allowing Lance to enter. He closed the door behind him softly and watched Allura sit on the edge of her bunk. The bottom of the robe parted just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her leg and he looked away.

“I had a strange run-in with a strange plant on that planet. I’m okay, but it… well, it’s…” Allura was fiddling with her fingers, staring at them in her lap as her blush spread to her ears. “I believe the plant had qualities intended to help with reproduction…”

“Did you get hit with some sex pollen or something, princess?” Lance was trying to lighten the mood, smirking playfully. Allura glared at him with a look that said, “No, Lance, I did  _ not _ get hit with sex pollen.”

Allura slowly opened the robe, shrugging it off her shoulders. She was wearing a loose t-shirt under it… and a padded bra apparently. She bent her shoulders forward and folded her arms over her stomach self-consciously, “It… some pollen-like substance,” Her voice was firm in a way that told Lance  _ “No more sex pollen jokes”, _ “That- I do not know how, but it… well…” 

Her voice was shaky, she was so embarrassed. Lance felt bad she was feeling this exposed, but she’d already come so far. Especially if he could help.

“Would it help if you showed me instead of trying to explain?” Lance’s voice was gentle. Allura paused, thinking, and slowly nodded. She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and- that’s not a padded bra.

Heat flooded Lance’s face, going up into his ears as he took in the sight of Allura’s breasts, bare before him. Something did seem different though. Allura had always been… well endowed, but they seemed bigger. Swollen.

Lance’s mouth was dry and he tried to focus his head, but it was hard when his  _ other _ head was taking interest in the situation. Allura brought a hand up to one of her breasts and barely squeezed before a white liquid-  **_oh._ **

**_Oh oh ohhhohoh…_ **

Lance had to look away. This was a lot. That was- okay. Okay okay.

“So-” His voice cracked, “Ahem, so, uh…” Lance looked back at Allura- which was a mistake. Her tits were still out and now one had a bead of milk running down the very plump, round flesh. Lance’s brain fried a bit and it took him a moment to reboot, noticing too late that his dick was  _ very _ hard and now tenting his pants very conspicuously.

Lance looked at Allura and she looked at him, eyes flicking down to his crotch and back up to his face. Something changed in her expression, but Lance couldn’t brain what it was when she leaned back on her hands, sticking her chest out.

Her voice was more confident, almost playful, “Do you still want to help me, Lance?”

His head nodded without his brain’s consent. Allura scooted back on the bed, opening the robe to expose her body underneath. Aside from the shirt that she’d discarded, she had been completely naked under there- a fact that made Lance’s dick twitch. She’d answered the door like that. 

Lance walked closer to the bed, eyes focused on her body, all curves and long limbs, a patch of curly white hair at her crotch. Of course the carpet would match the drapes, but it sent a thrill through Lance to see it. 

Allura caught Lance’s eyes, bringing his focus back to her face and her alluring gaze. She pat the space next to her on the bed and Lance obediently sat down there, hands folded in his lap. He wanted to touch, but he was under her spell right now and wouldn’t do anything without her saying so.

Allura must have known this power she had over him and filled that role for him easily. She brushed a hand along his jaw, resting behind his ear, thumb rubbing along his ear. He leaned in as she pulled him in, lips meeting softly. Her lips were so warm and soft, and he felt like she was everywhere.

Lance just wanted to be enveloped in her, take as much as she would give, spend as much time in her light as he could. Allura tilted her head, deepening the kiss with a wet, hot tongue pressing into Lance’s mouth. He moaned and tangled his tongue with hers and she grabbed his hand in hers and brought it up to her chest.

He could feel his face heating up more as she covered his hand, planted on one of her breasts. She moaned quietly into their kiss. Her breast was firm, firmer than it looked. Probably with the… Her hand squeezed around his hand and he squeezed her chest, pulling a sharp cry from her.

Emboldened, Lance rubbed and stroked along her chest, eating up the delicious sounds coming from her mouth into their kiss. Her hand moved off of his and down to her crotch where her legs were spreading. Lance could hear when she rubbed her fingers along her labia and dipped in between her folds, the sounds so wet already. 

He rolled her nipple between his fingers, feeling wetness gather there before he moved back to her breast. Lance grabbed her other breast in his other hand, squeezing the firm flesh together, rubbing and tugging them. They were so large in his hands, heavy and full. He didn’t think this was something he’d be into, breasts with  _ milk _ in them but… there was just something about it that went straight to his dick.

Lance felt Allura reach over to a small bag he hadn’t noticed was on the bed, pulling out a toy from inside it. It was some kind of alien dildo, long and thick (bigger than Lance was, he noticed sadly). She brought it between her legs and rubbed it against her wet cunt, moaning deeply against Lance’s mouth as it rubbed against her swollen clit. 

Lance pulled away from their kiss, that had since become their mouths just pressed together. He pressed gentle kisses down her jaw and neck, biting softly at her clavicle before pressing more kisses further down to her breast. She gasped when he kissed down to one of her nipples and sharply cried out when he latched his lips around it. 

It was strange, tasting milk in this kind of situation, but it didn’t bother him for some reason. He laved his tongue over the nipple, rolling it, and tugging on it gently with his teeth. She hissed and he went back to gently sucking and licking. His hand was playing with her other nipple, the wetness making it slippery and allowed his fingers to roll over the hard nub easily. 

Her chest felt so good in his hands, in his mouth. They were so firm and soft, and he knew that normally they would be softer and squishier. But there was something so erotic about how firm and full they were, and he wanted to help her ease that tension. He moved his mouth to her other nipple, squeezing the breast in his hand as he latched his mouth around the nub. 

He sucked this one harder, suctioning his lips around the areola and laving his tongue under the nipple. Allura was fucking herself with the toy now, the slick sounds of it entering her wet pussy were obscene and made Lance’s dick wet. And the fact that she was easily taking such a large toy made his head foggy.

“Mm, fuck, it feels so much better already, Lance.” Her voice was husky and deep, the praise going filling Lance up warmly. “Nng, yes, you feel so good, baby,” Her other hand was still on the back of Lance’s neck, both guiding him and holding on for dear life. 

Between his saliva and the milk, her chest was a mess, sloppy and wet. And Lance loved it. He licked up every drop he could, every line of milk that ran down her chest he licked up. When he wasn’t sucking on a nipple, he was pinching it, tugging lightly and rolling it in his fingers. Allura was still working the toy quickly inside her, legs spread wider and cries getting louder.

“Princess,” Lance murmured against her chest, bringing his hand down to join hers thrusting the toy inside her. She let go and let him take control of it, moaning loudly as he fucked her with renewed vigor, going harder and deeper and faster than she was. Allura fell back on the bed, Lance following to keep his mouth latched on her chest as he fucked her slick cunt with the alien toy. 

It was pink and covered in ridges and bumps, and there was a button on the end of it. Curious, he pressed it and it not only vibrated, but the shaft squirmed and moved, the bumps moving along the sides. Allura gasped and bucked her hips against his hand as he fucked her with the toy like this. She was gasping desperately into his hair, moans and cries slipping past her swollen lips.

Lance kissed her, rolling his tongue with hers as her mouth welcomed him. She moaned at the taste of herself on him, her hand fisting in his short hair as he continued to fuck her. She was bucking her hips erratically against his thrusting, and with how shaky her thighs were becoming and how short her breath was, he could tell she would come soon. He moved his mouth back down to her chest and sucked one of her nipples harshly, pulling more of that sweet liquid into his mouth.

Allura cried out as if stricken, and tensed all around him. He continued to move the toy inside her, slowing down as her hips slowed and eventually stopped. Lance pulled the toy out when she went limp on the bed and he turned it off, setting it gently on the floor. He turned back to Allura and she pulled him into another kiss, arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close. 

Lance rubbed his nose against hers, pecking small kisses to her lips, nose, cheeks and back to her lips to kiss deeper. He cried out, surprised, when she rubbed the palm of her hand against his hard, neglected cock. He locked his eyes with hers, pinned by their intensity and arousal. Lance went easily as she rolled him over, climbing on top of him and grinding against his crotch.

“Want me to take care of you now, Lance?” Her voice was honey, liquid fire. He nodded, willing to go along with anything she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall


	25. Day 27: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Degradation, Against a Wall, Heith + Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Degradation, Against a Wall, Heith + Lance
> 
> Hunk and Keith know that Lance is interested in their relationship. He stares at them too long whenever they show any PDA and they’ve caught him “happening” upon them heatedly making out in a corner of the castle they thought was private. But they’re not annoyed by this, or angry. When life gives you lemons…

Lance had decided to take a late night walk through the castle when he heard a strange noise from one of the  _ supposed to be _ empty rooms in the dark hallway. He quietly made his way towards the half-open door to the kitchen. As he got closer he immediately recognized the sounds.

Skin slapping against skin, grunts and groans of pleasure, murmured words of encouragement. And he recognized the voices too, but of course who else would be fucking like this amongst the group. He peeked through the crack in the door and- yup, Hunk was pounding into Keith from behind.

Keith was bent over the bar- the bar Lance had eaten his dinner off of that night- Hunk behind him, holding onto Keith by his hips, thick cock disappearing into Keith’s wet cunt. And he could  _ hear _ how wet it was, obscene squelches as his pussy was invaded by Hunk’s sizeable cock. Lance could feel his dick perking in interest. He couldn’t help it, both boys were just so fucking  _ attractive _ and always flaunted their relationship in front of him. 

Lance wasn’t to blame if he had a bit of a crush on both of them and their relationship. It was just strange to see them in the  _ kitchen _ at this hour. He’d told Hunk just earlier that day that he liked to have midnight snacks whenever he had a hard time falling asleep, which was often. They… they had to know, or at least  _ think _ he might come by here, and yet…

No, it was definitely a coincidence and Lance should turn around and leave the lovers be. 

He really should.

He is going to, right now.

Right… now….

“Yeah, you like that you little slut? Being used like a little toy in public, so everyone can see what a  _ slut _ you are?”

That was Hunk’s voice. Saying. Very not-Hunk-like things. And oh boy.

Lance was so hard, his cock straining desperately in his pajamas, his balls twitching. Hunk was so kind and sweet and hearing such filthy things come from his mouth…

“Nng, yes, I want them to see me, show them what a good slut for you I am…” Keith’s voice was husky, his normally raspy voice doubly so, as if he’d had his mouth fucked. Which, he might have.

“Please, sir, more, _more_ _please, nngfuck-”_ Hunk interrupted Keith with a loud smack to his ass, grabbing Keith’s wrists and pulling them behind his back, using them as leverage for his powerful thrusts. “Yes! _Fuck,_ aah-” Keith’s head was hanging forward, his body being used as if he was a mindless doll. Lance rubbed the palm of his hand against his raging boner, he was going to leave _soon..._ just after he committed this sight to memory.

Lance was mesmerized by Keith’s ass, how every thrust sent shockwaves through the juicy flesh. Lance just wished he could see Keith’s pussy, wanted to see how wet he was, how wide he’d have to stretch to accommodate Hunk’s fat cock. 

“Such a good slut for me. Look how easy your pussy sucks in my cock, just made for taking me aren’t you? Body made to be used like this, hmm?” Hunk’s voice was liquid fire, whiskey, everything hot and dark. Lance never thought he’d be like that while fucking, always imagining him as a soft-dom type, taking Keith apart carefully. But here, he was fucking him ruthlessly and Keith was so fucking into it. And so was Lance.

Hunk pulled out of Keith, making him whine pathetically before turning him around. Hunk’s thick hands pulled up Keith’s thighs, Keith immediately lifting them and wrapping them around Hunk’s waist. Hunk then effortlessly picked Keith up, lowering him down onto his cock again.

The deep, full body groan Keith let out as he was filled in this new position was  _ everything. _ Keith tilted his head back and Hunk bounced him in his lap, Keith's arms wrapped around Hunk’s shoulders with his ankles locked together at his back. Keith was bouncing so easily on his cock like this, Lance couldn’t get over how strong Hunk was holding Keith up like this and fucking into him so roughly.

“Please, Hunk, yes yes _ yes, _ I went our audience to see how good I take your cock, how well you’ve trained me for it-” Keith’s words were cut off with a grunt when Hunk walked them over to a wall and slamming him back against it. Now able to balance Keith's weight against the wall, Hunk was able to fuck into him even  _ harder, _ Keith crying out so loudly, Lance was worried for them that one of the others would hear.

Like this, Lance had a good view of Hunk’s ass. His pants were still on, just pulled down enough for him to fuck Keith, and they sat comfortably under his thick ass. Lance just wanted to shove his face in there, eat Hunk’s ass while he fucked Keith. He just wanted to be their little toy for them to do whatever they wanted with before they fucked each other. 

Lance didn’t know why he was so obsessed, so in deep, but he couldn’t care less right now. Not with Keith bouncing against the wall, his pussy still loudly sucking in Hunk’s cock. 

“Such a dirty boy, aren’t you Keith? Want our friends to see you like this? Gagging for my cock?”

“Nnn yes please, wanna show them how good your-  _ ahh- _ cock is-” Hunk pushed forward into a kiss, biting his way into Keith’s mouth and  _ loudly _ licking his way in there. Lance’s hand was in his pants now, stroking furiously-  _ he was going to leave any minute now, just any second- _

“Fuck, Hunk I’m so close, I want your come inside me so bad please  _ please,” _ Keith’s voice was getting increasing raspy, grutning in between his words as his back was slammed into the wall over and over with Hunk’s rough thrusts. Keith then shoved his face into Hunk’s throat, his lips moving over his ear in a whisper that Lance couldn’t catch.

Lance’s cock was so hard and  _ any second _ he was going to run back to his room and furiously jerk off until his dick couldn’t get hard anymore. He had to keep checking his breathing, he felt like he was panting so loudly in the quiet hall. 

Hunk was rearranging Keith again, dropping him back to his feet and turning him around to bend him over at the waist. Keith braced his hands against the wall, head hanging down and keening when Hunk’s cock filled him up from behind. Back in this position, Hunk was able to fuck into Keith easier, his pace faster, harder, and rougher.

Hunk’s voice was deep and gravelly and Lance almost missed it when he started speaking again, “You want our friend to see you like this? Wanna show Lance how much you love my cock?”

Lance stopped breathing.  _ What. _

“I know you like it when he watches us. You always get wetter when we’re making out and he’s watching, isn’t that right baby?” Keith whined and nodded, gasping out “yes”’s. “Love having him watch you be my good little slut, don’t you?” Lance’s body was stuck between ridiculously aroused and  _ terrified.  _ Did they know somehow?

“Bet you’d love it if he was watching you right now, touching himself while you show off for him.” Hunk’s thrusts were getting so powerful, Keith’s feet were lifting off the ground until he was struggling to stay on his toes. Keith’s moans were turning into chanting, he right on the peak of orgasm.

Between Keith’s cries, the harsh, obscene sound of Hunk’s body slapping against Keith’s, and Hunk’s growling, Lance was so close,  _ so so close. _ “Mmffuck, yes  _ yes, _ I want Lance to eat me out while you fuck my ass, lick your come out of my hole-  _ fuck, yes right there Hunk- _ want him to spill his come all over my sloppy pussy on your command- Fuck, please I need to come Hunk, please-”

“That’s it baby, come for me, my good boys, come for me Keith, Lance…” Lance came at Hunk’s words, orgasm ripped from his body at the same time as Keith’s. Lance couldn’t hold back a groan but it was completely drowned out by Keith’s loud cry, echoing in the kitchen.

Suddenly, he was all too aware of what he’d done, what he’d witnessed, and he quietly ran back the way he came.

“How many clues to we have to leave him before he gets it and joins in??”

“I mean, we could always just  _ talk  _ to him, you know, like normal people,” Hunk laughed.

“Psh, my way’s more fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation


	26. Day 28. Omorashi, Humiliation, Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28. Omorashi, Humiliation, Sheith
> 
> Keith is in training and because of earlier bad behavior, Iverson isn’t allowing him to go to the bathroom. When it’s finally over, Keith books it to the nearest bathrooms but runs right into Shiro who, ever too friendly, wants to talk and asks if he’s okay. Keith absolutely cannot hold it in anymore and can’t quite get away from Shiro in time.

As soon as Iverson released the class, Keith  _ booked _ it. He’d had to piss for  _ hours, _ but Iverson hadn’t let him go ‘cause “You should have gone before my class, Kogane, and I’m not about to let you skip my class one more time, so you can just hold it, ya hear?”  _ Fucker. _

Keith’s bladder ached, it had been so full for way too long. He rushed along the hallway to the closest bathroom, almost gasping in relief at the sight of it. Keith punched open the door and stormed in- making direct contact with a firm body.

“Oof-  _ what the-  _ oh, hey there Keith! I was just coming to look for you-” At any other time, running into Shiro would be great but Keith couldn’t waste  _ any _ time, not even for his best friend. He tried to move past Shiro, grunting in greeting, when Shiro landed a heavy hand on his shoulder, grounding Keith and stopping him. Goddammit, doesn’t Shiro know that does to Keith?

“Hey, you okay? You’re not running from someone, are you? You know you can tell me if someone's bothering you again-”

Keith shook his head aggressively and shuffled his feet, still planted by Shiro’s hand. “No, that’s not-” It was so stupid, but Keith just couldn't move with Shiro's hand on his shoulder, his intense gaze searching Keith’s face for clues as to his distress.

“You’re not avoiding a class then, are you? I know you and Iverson don’t see eye to eye, but…” Keith wasn’t paying attention as Shiro went on his usual speech, he had to focus all of his attention on his bladder that was so close to bursting. He could feel just a drop of piss leak out of his dick and he squeezed his thighs together in a futile attempt to stop it. Keith tried to back away, but Shiro followed him.

“-eith? I said maybe you should lie down-” Another drop of urine leaked out and Keith whined, grabbing Shiro’s wrist where it was on his shoulder- “Shiro, please, I can’t-”

To Keith’s absolute horror, his bladder gave out and hot piss began streaming out of his dick and wetting the front of his uniform pants. His voice cracked and his plea of Shiro’s name turned into a heady groan of relief and shame as his tensed bladder finally released.

Shiro’s hand was still on his shoulder and Keith was still gripping onto him like a lifeline. Keith couldn’t bear to look at Shiro’s face, couldn’t stand to see the disgust or mockery that would be there.

Hot urine filled Keith’s boxers and ran down his leg, dripping down into his boot as his bladder kept emptying itself. It felt endless. He knew he was crying, tears falling as freely as his piss, his eyes clenched shut as he willed the tiled floor to open up and pull him under. Keith couldn’t help the whimpers and sighs at the  _ relief _ his body felt, almost as intense as an orgasm after a dry spell.

Finally-  _ finally, _ the stream slowed to a few dribbles and then to nothing. His pants were hot, wet and very uncomfortable and he could feel wetness inside one of his boots, soaking his sock. Tears were still falling, his nose was running, and the only sounds now in the empty bathroom were his sniffling and hiccupping. Shiro’s hand was still on his shoulder.

Shiro's voice was strange when he spoke, quiet, “Shit, I’m sorry, I thought you were…”

Keith let go of Shiro, his hand sore from how hard he’d been gripping him. Shiro removed his hand too, Keith’s shoulder now cold where Shiro’s hand had been. His whole being, his very soul was soaked in shame. He’d just pissed himself in front of his mentor, his only friend, the one person to really care for Keith. 

Keith had to quit the Garrison now. Run away into the desert never to return, become a hermit. 

Shiro turned to look behind himself at the door and then back to Keith. Keith’s eyes, without his permission, flicked to Shiro's face. Shiro’s face was beet red, which, of course, he’d been humiliated. His lips looked dry and he stuck his tongue out to wet them before he spoke, “Listen, I can run to my locker in the gym, I have some extra sweatpants in there you can borrow. You can wait in here so- so you- You can wait in one of the stalls, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Keith nodded at Shiro’s word vomit and turned to lock himself in one of the stalls and Shiro, in turn, moved to leave.

\-----

Keith had retreated quick enough that he’d failed to notice the subtle bulge Shiro was expertly hiding, and how the red of his face wasn’t from embarrassment as much as arousal. Shiro rushed down the hall to the gym locker room, trying desperately to forget the image of Keith red-faced and trousers wet as he’d been unable to hold it in. 

This was a part of Shiro he’d pushed down years ago, ashamed to discover something so gross would turn him on in such a way. It’d only gotten pushed down further when he met Adam, who would never be into something like that. But bearing witness to Keith, of whom he’d been having to tamp down feelings for, end up so vulnerable before him…

Shiro was at his locker now, a pair of sweatpants clenched tightly in one hand as he pressed the palm of his other hand down hard against his traitorous dick. This was  _ Keith. _ He was mortified, he’d embarrassed himself in front of Shiro and was probably afraid Shiro would think less of him now. And here he was getting  _ hard _ thinking about the adorable noises he’d made, his face contorted in relief and shame, his hand gripping Shiro’s wrist tightly. 

All he’d wanted was to follow Keith into that stall, peel off his dirty pants for him and lick up his mess from his cock and where it’d run down his leg. He wanted to wrap his lips around Keith’s dirty cock and make him feel so good, in the wake of such shame. He wanted Keith to come down his throat, making those same cute noises while his fingers were locked in Shiro’s hair-

Shiro slammed the locker door shut and left the room, half-hard cock going ignored. This wasn't about him, Keith needed his help. He had to stop thinking like this, about Keith coming to him when he had to  _ go _ so he could use Shiro as his personal toilet-

_ Fuck! _

Shiro made it back to the still-empty bathroom, walking past the puddle Keith had left to the far stall he was waiting in. 

“Keith? It’s me,” The stall door opened and Keith peered out, looking still embarrassed, but a little less traumatized. Shiro handed him the pants and a plastic bag he’d grabbed for Keith’s wet pants.

“Here you go,” He tried to convey in his tone that everything between them was okay, Keith didn’t need to worry or feel ashamed.

“Thanks…” Keith mumbled before closing the stall door. Shiro walked over to the puddle, pushing down his invasive, dirty thoughts to grab some paper towel and wipe it up. 

“Matt’s going to have a Halloween movie night in his dorm tonight, around 7ish. You should come, we’re going to start with the Thing!”  _ Please don’t pull away because of this. _

A beat of silence, then, “Sure…” Keith’s voice was small, but Shiro could tell he was grateful. 

Shiro smiled to himself, “Well, I have to get to a class, but I’ll see you then!” Keith grunted in affirmation, still hiding in the stall. Shiro didn’t have a class for another forty minutes, but he wasn’t about to tell Keith that he had to run off to his room so he could furiously, shamefully jerk off thinking about what he’d witnessed today.

_ Jerk off now, feel guilty later.  _ The Shiro motto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage


	27. Day 29: Glory Hole, Sheith (Implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Glory Hole, Sheith (Implied)
> 
> Despite all advice, Shiro had a favorite customer. He came almost every Thursday, around 8 pm on the dot. Sometimes he’d come in on Sunday as well, if it’d been a rough week. He always used Shiro at his private glory hole. He’d never bought Shiro for anything else, so he’d never seen his face. Or any part of his body, besides his dick. And he had a gorgeous dick, one that Shiro loved having in his mouth.
> 
> His cock was always very clean, smelling faintly of soap, and his hair was wet and curly as if he’d showered in anticipation of his appointment with Shiro. He always showed up clean like this. The first time he came, it was clear he’d never done anything like this before, but he was always polite and showed good etiquette. And he always tipped very well.
> 
> \---------
> 
> I wrote this with Sheith in mind, but honestly, you can read it with anyone else you want on the other side of that wall <3

Despite all advice, Shiro had a favorite customer. He came almost every Thursday, around 8 pm on the dot. Sometimes he’d come in on Sunday as well, if it’d been a rough week. He always used Shiro at his private glory hole. He’d never bought Shiro for anything else, so he’d never seen his face. Or any part of his body, besides his dick. And he had a  _ gorgeous _ dick, one that Shiro loved having in his mouth.

His cock was always very clean, smelling faintly of soap, and his hair was wet and curly as if he’d showered in anticipation of his appointment with Shiro. He always showed up clean like this. The first time he came, it was clear he’d never done anything like this before, but he was always polite and showed good etiquette. And he always tipped  _ very _ well.

So when next Thursday 8 pm rolled around and no usual, Shiro was a little disappointed. Sunday passed without him too. And another Thursday. Maybe he’d moved on- which, good for him. Shiro would miss that nice cock and raspy voice, though.

It was about a month later when he showed up again. Shiro was kneeling in front of his usual hole when a hesitant knock alerted him to his customer.

“Hey, Keiji,” His voice was shy and awkward around Shiro’s work name, but Shiro was glad to hear it. Shiro’s work name, as well as a really flattering photograph of himself with his best come-hither look were displayed above the hole for his john to reference, if he wanted.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re back, baby! Thought you’d gotten sick of me,” Shiro was playing it up, but he was genuine and hoped the man believed that at least. The man let out a small chuckle, oh that made him blush,  _ so cute! _

“No, I- I’ve just been busy.”

“Mm then let me help destress you, baby. I’ve missed that gorgeous cock of yours,” Shiro smirked at his dumb line the same time his john let out a cute scoff. Clothes shuffled and then his cock poked through Shiro’s hole. He was only half-hard, but Shiro wasn’t deterred. 

Shiro grabbed as close to the base as he could and pressed a wet kiss to the head. His cock was clean, as usual, making the subtle scent of his musk that much more tantalizing. Shiro heard him gasp lightly at the kiss, not expecting such tenderness.

Shiro liked to treat his regulars and especially his favorites. It’s good business. He left wet kisses down the length of his shaft, trying to kiss every inch of his hot flesh as he could. His john seemed to really like that, hips pressing flush against the wall and cock rising to full hardness. 

Shiro smiled and flattened his tongue against the bottom of his cock and slowly licking up to the tip. Teasing over, Shiro wrapped his lips around the head, angling his face and lapping his tongue across the slit.

This man had such a good sized cock. Not too big, but big enough that Shiro ached to know what it would feel like in his ass. Shiro bobbed his head down, sucking past the head and pulling up. He did it again, going further down this time. He picked up a good rhythm of sucking his john down until his cock touched the back of his throat.

He was getting his cock so sloppy wet, mouth dripping with saliva and coating his cock in it. Shiro pulled off of his john’s cock with an obscene pop and rubbed his mouth along the side of his length, loudly slurping up his own spit.

His john moaned, voice deep and raspy and spurring Shiro on. He wanted more of this man’s voice. Shiro lapped at the head of his cock, playful and teasing licks that made his john whine. Shiro relaxed his jaw, resting the head of his cock on his tongue. Shiro knocked twice on the wall, hoping his john would get the message. Hips slowly pulled out a fraction and back in again in a small, tentative thrust. Shiro moaned loudly, encouraging him on.

It was very effective encouragement. His john picked up a slow, hard pace, thrusting his hips intensely against the wall to get as much of himself into Shiro’s mouth as possible. Shiro closed his eyes and enjoyed having his face fucked. It wasn’t as deep or rough as he liked it, but only so much could be done on opposite sides of a wall.

Shiro was so tempted to remind his john that he offered  _ other _ services, other ways he can fuck him. He’s even ben considering offering a discount, but that wouldn’t fly. Shiro suctioned his lips around the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, creating a tight, hot channel for his john to fuck. It was very much appreciated, his john’s cock was leaking precome into his mouth, panting falling from his mouth in a hot chant.

“I’m- I’m gonna come-” Shiro could barely hear him over their sounds and through the wall. He pumped the thrusting cock at the base, trying to push his john over the edge.

“Come for me, baby, let me swallow you up,” His john groaned, hand tightly gripping his balls as he thrust a few more times before spilling thick, hot come into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro moaned and sucked, relishing the taste of this man’s pleasure in his mouth.

“Fuck-  _ Keiji- fuck-” _ His voice was music in Shiro’s ears and he continued to milk him through his orgasm. Finally, his john’s sounds became more strained and Shiro pulled off, pressing a quick kiss to the head before he could pull out of the hole.

“Don’t wait so long to see me again, babe,” Shiro’s tone was more genuine than before, really wanting his john to return.

“I wont, see you soon, Keiji,” His john’s voice was just as genuine, and with that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing


	28. Day 30: Stockings, Uliro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Stockings, Uliro
> 
> Shiro and Ulaz rarely got to spend time alone together, so whenever they did Shiro did his best to make it special. Tonight he was demurely draped over Ulaz’s bed wearing nothing but lacy, black stockings and a garter belt, giving Ulaz a heated smile and spread his clothed legs apart.
> 
> “Mm you look so good, darling,” Ulaz had such a deep voice that reverberated in Shiro's chest and pooled heat in his stomach.
> 
> “All for you, sir,” Shiro’s voice was hushed, washed in arousal. Ulaz knelt on the bed and leaned over to plant kisses along the exposed portion of Shiro’s thigh. He ran a hand up his leg, snapping the garters before resting on his hips. His hands were so large on Shiro’s body, about half the size of his waist. Shiro rarely got to feel small and loved it when he did.

Shiro and Ulaz rarely got to spend time alone together, so whenever they did Shiro did his best to make it special. Tonight he was demurely draped over Ulaz’s bed wearing nothing but lacy, black stockings and a garter belt, giving Ulaz a heated smile and spread his clothed legs apart.

“Mm you look so good, darling,” Ulaz had such a deep voice that reverberated in Shiro's chest and pooled heat in his stomach. 

“All for you, sir,” Shiro’s voice was hushed, washed in arousal. Ulaz knelt on the bed and leaned over to plant kisses along the exposed portion of Shiro’s thigh. He ran a hand up his leg, snapping the garters before resting on his hips. His hands were so large on Shiro’s body, about half the size of his waist. Shiro rarely got to feel small and loved it when he did.

Ulaz draped himself over Shiro’s body, unzipping his suit past his waist so he could grind against Shiro’s cock with less fabric in the way. Shiro moaned into Ulaz’s mouth and wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Did you miss me, Shiro?” Ulaz’s voice was husky in Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro nodded and gasped, “Yes, sir,” into his ear as Ulaz pulled back to inspect Shiro’s body. Shiro pulled his legs up to his chest to give Ulaz a good view of his ass and the flat end of a plug resting between his cheeks.

“Sorry I’ve been impatient, I’ve missed you so much, I just needed it so badly,” Shiro’s voice was strained from holding his legs up. Ulaz poked at the toy in him, pushing it further into his ass. Shiro groaned and clenched, showing Ulaz how much he wanted him.

“What is it you want, babe?” Ulaz pressed kisses to Shiro’s thigh making him twitch in surprise. His lips were gentle over flexed muscle and Shiro wanted that mouth other places.

“I want you to fill me up so much, sir, want you to stretch my hole open so fucking wide, please,” Shiro’s voice was desperate but he didn’t care. He needed this, they both needed this, and who knew when their next chance would be.

“Mm, get your hole ready for me then, baby,” Ulaz’s voice was thick as he pulled back, getting off the bed to undress completely. Shiro grabbed a toy he’d laid on the side table, a long, squishy dildo that would do the job nicely. He pulled the plug out of his ass with a grunt and slid the dildo up to the hilt. 

The bed dipped as Ulaz joined him again, taking control of the dildo from Shiro. He pulled it out to thrust deeply into him, seeing how worked open Shiro’s ass was already. 

“Are you ready to take me now, Shiro?” Ulaz’s gaze was dark, hot, and Shiro nodded. The plug he’d been stretching himself open with was very large, stretching his hole enough to accommodate both the toy and Ulaz.

Ulaz lined his cock up with Shiro’s hole and pressed the blunt head of his cock against him. Shiro grunted as his cock tried to stretch him open even more, tried to press in along the cock already inside him. Ulaz groaned as Shiro’s body gave and his head slipped in, Shiro’s mouth open in a silent gasp. 

Ulaz worked him slowly, easing his cock in inch by inch, until he was fully seated along with the dildo inside of Shiro’s ass. Shiro groaned when he realized, wrapping his arms tightly around Ulaz’s torso to hold him close. He didn’t explain to Ulaz why he’d wanted it like this, but he suspected the man already knew. Shiro wanted to feel this for days. Wanted to feel it every time he sat, every time he walked. If this was the last time he’d get to feel Ulaz inside of him, he wanted that feeling to last for as long as possible.

Shiro keened as Ulaz slowly pulled out and shallowly thrust inside him, fucking just past the head of his cock inside of Shiro. It felt so fucking good, the toy filling him so deeply and Ulaz’s cock stretching him open even more, rubbing against the toy inside him. Ulaz was grunting low and rhythmically, Shiro’s hole so incredibly tight on his cock, the sensation of his channel squeezing him so tightly with a toy pressing against him was amazing.

Shiro brought his hand down to the toy, pressing a button on it Ulaz hadn’t realized was there and- “Fuck! Hnn, fuck, Shiro,” The toy was vibrating alongside his cock now, the sensation buzzing to his core.

Ulaz’s pace increased and he thrust deeper into Shiro, spurred on by the toy. Sounds were punched out of Shiro on every rough thrust into him and he grabbed Ulaz’s face to pull him into a sloppy kiss. Ulaz’s tongue mingled with his as they explored each other’s mouths, Ulaz’s cock filling Shiro up so much he almost felt like he was going to burst. It was so fucking good.

Shiro loved when a fuck was almost too much, just on the edge of making him feel like he was going to break. Because he knew this man would be there to put him back together again.

Ulaz fisted Shiro’s cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts, biting kisses down his throat. Shiro cried out, his balls pulling tight, he was so fucking close- “Nng, Ulaz, fuck, n-need you to come in me, p-please,  _ fuck, yes right there, _ please, I need to come I’m so-”

Ulaz sat up to deepen the angle of his thrusts, keeping his hand on Shiro’s cock and fucking him roughly as he came all over his chest. Shiro’s eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Ropes of come splashed over his torso, reaching up to his chin, and he clenched his ass around the two cocks inside him.

It only took a few more thrusts for Ulaz to still, cock twitching deep inside Shiro as he came. Shiro squeezed around his cock as he was filled, milking Ulaz of all of his come, greedily wanting every last drop inside of him. Ulaz moaned until it was too much, his cock spent and sensitive, and he pulled out. He pulled the toy out too, turning it off and tossing it onto the side table to deal with later.

Ulaz flopped onto the bed next to Shiro, wrapping a thick arm around him to hold him close. Shiro nuzzled into the hold, wrapping his arm around Ulaz’s waist and pressing sleepy kisses to Ulaz’s chest and neck.

“Fuck, I missed you babe. I just wanna stay here with you,” Shiro’s voice was slurred with sleep and Ulaz pet a hand through his hair.

“You can stay for now, Shiro. Rest now, I’ll be here with you.” Shiro smiled against Ulaz’s chest, lulled to sleep by the soft words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31. Any combination of the above!   
> I'm probs gonna do:  
> Roleplay | Gunplay | Gagging | Hand-job | Costume | Intercrural Sex | Masks | Sadism/Masochism


	29. Day 31: Free Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. Free Day! Roleplay | Gagging | Hand-job | Costume | Intercrural Sex | Masks | Sadism/Masochism | Deepthroating | Knifeplay | Hairpulling | Sheith
> 
> Keith loves horror movies, Shiro knows this very well. Keith especially loves slasher flics, violent and sexually charged movies where a masked killer gets his way. He had even divulged to Shiro once that these movies had been a part of his sexual awakening as a teen. With Halloween coming up soon, Shiro plans a special surprise for his boyfriend…
> 
> Warning for (consensual) non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda sad I didn't get this out -on- Halloween, but w/e I'm happy with it and just glad I'm fREE FROM THIS MONTH OF SMUT

Keith was sulking hardcore. It was Halloween night and he and Shiro were _supposed_ to hang out. But Shiro was an hour late and not answering any of Keith’s texts or calls. Keith could be out right now, at Pidge’s house party or… well, that was the only invitation he got, and he hadn’t really wanted to go anyway. But the point was, he could be out on this fine Halloween night and here he is stuck waiting for Shiro to come home.

Keith had to work earlier today and had been looking forward to spending a cozy night in with Shiro. They were going to watch horror movies, drink beer and eat frozen pizza, make out with Nightmare on Elm Street playing in the background, maybe fuck later. He hadn’t been looking forward to mindlessly flipping through various apps on his phone in boredom and frustration.

And they were going to watch some of his favorite horror movies tonight! They were going to start with Scream, Keith's favorite, and then move to Halloween and Friday the 13th, some of the classics. He’d really been looking forward to it.

Keith shot Shiro another annoyed text before slamming his phone down on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen to grab a beer, popping the lid off and letting the metal cap clack on the floor loudly. He was about to take a drink when there was a knock at the door, startling him. They don’t usually get trick-or-treaters in this neighborhood, and Shiro _lives_ here so he wouldn’t need to knock. Keith walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it hesitantly.

A greeting died on his lips when there was no one there. Keith stuck his head out and looked side to side, but there was still no one. Frowning, Keith closed the door, locked it, and went back to the couch. He quickly checked his phone- and yup, still no Shiro.

Keith was considering texting Pidge and telling them he’d changed his mind and wanted to come over, a frustrated spiteful part of him wanting Shiro to come home to an empty house. But he didn’t. Shiro was probably just caught up at work or in traffic and hadn’t checked his phone because he was rushing home. Keith was probably just being unfair. It still sucked, though.

Keith turned on the TV, surfing channels until he found one playing the Thing, another of his favorites. He’d always thought Kurt Russell in this movie could get it. It was already past the intro, but it didn’t matter, Keith had seen this movie so many times already.

It was just getting to the part where Norris’ head pops off and turns into a weird spider-like creature when there was another knock at the door. At the back door, this time. Keith got up and walked to the back door, a small bubble of anxiety building.

The back door let out to the backyard, no one visiting the house would come around there. He opened the door just a crack to peek out but- no one, again. He opened the door fully and looked around, getting frustrated. Someone was playing a prank on him, and a really lame one at that. Probably Lance, or James. Or Lance _and_ James.

“I swear to god, if that’s you Lance, you’re not being funny! Go home, you dick!” He slammed the door shut, locked it, and walked back to the couch-

The front door was open.

It could be Shiro, but Keith hadn’t heard anything. He walked tentatively to the door, “Shiro?” He was glad that at least his voice wasn’t shaky. No sign of Shiro though. Fear bubbled in his gut. He’d definitely closed and _locked_ the door.

He closed and locked it again, tugging on the handle to make sure it was secure. Keith stood there a moment, house quiet except for the sound from the Thing on TV.

Keith went back to the couch, checking his phone again. Nothing, still. Nerves joined in with his frustration. He was about to text Pidge when he heard a thump from upstairs. _Fuck._

Maybe it’s Shiro? Keith dialed Pidge’s number, but not sending the call yet, and went to the base of the stairs.

“Shiro? If that’s you, you can cut it out.” His voice definitely wavered that time. Silence greeted him from the top of the stairs. “Fuck, I guess I’m gonna have to go up there…” He flicked on the stairway light, making the dark hallway at the top only a little bit less intimidating.

The sound had come from their bedroom, probably. Maybe something just fell over? Keith regretted his knife being under his pillow and not in his hand right now. The door to their room was open, as he’d left it, with the light off, also how he’d left it. He stuck his hand in and reached blindly for the light switch, flooding the room with light. It was empty.

Letting out a breath, Keith went over to his side of the bed and moved the pillow he’d hidden his knife under- and it’s not there. Okay, good, that’s. That’s great. Keith was definitely panicking a little now. He turned around to go back downstairs, but the door was closed. He hadn’t closed it. He didn’t hear it close.

Keith looked around the room with trepidation, but nothing looked out of place. He walked to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob, taking a steady breath before opening it, just as a door down the hall creaked open. Keith frowned, none of their doors were even creaky!

It was the door the guest room. It used to be Shiro’s old bedroom, back when the house had been his grandfather’s. With a deep breath, Keith walked over and pushed the door open to the dark room. He flicked the light on and stepped in, but nothing looked off-

The door shut behind him. Keith spun around, his heart jumping into his throat as he was face to face with a hockey mask. His first response was to throw a punch, which was easily blocked. The masked man was bigger than Keith, but Kieth was _fast._ He dodged an arm that attempted to grab him and quickly spun around his attacker to throw open the door.

The door connected with the man, surprising him long enough for Keith to have a few seconds’ head start down the stairs. He soon heard heavy footfalls behind him, spurring him to skip stairs and stumble to the landing. He started for the front door, but a hand caught around his waist and pulled him back. Keith kicked out on a futile impulse and tried to pry the arm off of him. He slammed his elbow into his attacker’s ribs and used that second it bought him to run towards the living room.

His heart was pounding so hard, his body alight with fear, nerves, excitement. A large, gloved hand wrapped around Keith’s wrist, yanking him back. He swung his free arm at the man’s head, but it was caught in another gloved hand. With great strength, the man flipped Keith onto the ground, quickly rolling him onto his front and pulling his arms behind his back. Keith struggled and thrashed, but the man’s weight and strength kept him down.

His wrists were brought together and something wrapped around them, pulling tight with a *zip* and then his hands were let go. Keith immediately tried to get his hands under him to push himself up, but instead his wrists pulled painfully against hard, thin plastic.

“Fuck, get these off of me-” Gloved fingers shoved in his mouth, hooking over his teeth and forcing his mouth open painfully. Keith tried biting the fingers, but the hold made it hard to close his jaw. He futilely tried pushing them out with his tongue but stopped when he heard his attacker huff in amusement. The man on him shifted his position until his hips were resting on Keith’s ass. A pang of fear and unwanted arousal ran through him feeling the man’s hard on through dense jeans. And from the feel of it, he was _big._

Keith shouted, words unintelligible as his mouth was still being held open. The man only ground against him with more determination, heavy puffs of breath muffled by his mask. The fingers in his mouth pulled out only to cover Keith’s mouth completely. The other hand fisted in Keith’s long hair and the body draped over his took advantage of his hold on Keith to rut his hard cock against Keith’s plump ass.

Keith was only wearing sweatpants (he liked to get comfortable when he got home) and the flimsy fabric caught in between his cheeks was making it easier for his attacker’s clothed cock to rub right in the grove of his ass. A part of Keith loved the feeling of a strong body holding him down, thick cock pressing against his ass.

With a lucky kick, Keith was able to startle his attacker off of him, rolling himself on to his back and awkwardly getting up to his feet as fast as he could. He ran to the front door, only getting so far before a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back against a solid chest. The blade of a knife came to rest at his chest- _his_ knife, how did this fucker find it?

Keith stilled against the knife at his chest, a fly caught in a web. Now that he had Keith more obedient, the man shuffled them back to the couch. He pushed Kieth’s chest down over the armrest of the couch so he was awkwardly bent over, ass pressed right against the man’s hips. The knife was pulled away for now, but Kieth was wary of his attacker using it if he became too unruly. He’d have to play this carefully.

He heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, clothes shuffling, and then his sweatpants were shoved down midthigh. He was frozen, ice and heat running through his body, fear and arousal running tandem so much that he couldn’t differentiate the two. Would this man prep him? Would he take him raw? Keith's ass clenched in trepidation.

He needn’t have worried about that, however. The man shoved his fat cock in between Keith’s thighs, pressed tight together. Keith couldn’t help the small groan as he felt the hard heat filling between his legs, the unmistakable bulge of balls pressed against his ass. A hand fisted in his hair as hips started thrusting against him ruthlessly.

The man wasn’t even penetrating him, but it felt more intimate, more _demeaning_ to be fucked like this. Keith couldn’t help his cock filling being used like this. The hold on his hair stung his head, arching his neck back almost painfully. Every harsh thrust that brought those balls slapping against his ass, pressed his attacker’s cock roughly behind his balls. He was being fucked in a way he’d never been fucked before and tears welled in the corners of his eyes at the stimulus of it all.

A gloved hand reached between Keith’s hips and the couch to wrap around his cock, the sensation unpleasant and _amazing_ at the same time. He was so ashamed how little time it took for him to spill all over his attacker’s hand, come splattering on the leather of the man’s glove and the canvass of Keith’s couch. Keith groaned loudly, an almost-sob spilling from his lips, and he went limp after that, body exhausted and sated.

The man wasn’t done with him, though. He pulled his cock out of Keith’s thighs and picked Keith up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flower. Keith’s stomach swooped at being manhandled so easily, but he was also having a hard time keeping his eyes open at the moment.

He jolted back to consciousness when he was thrown onto his bed, he’d only blacked out for a moment or so. Keith was confused for a split second before he caught sight of that hockey mask, fear and arousal clouding him once again. His attacker climbed on the bed to crawl over Keith’s chest and kneel over him with a knee on each side of his head.

Keith stared at that mask, trying to see if he could catch sight of eyes, _anything,_ but was quickly distracted by a thick, fat cock smacking him in the face. He hadn’t even seen the man pull it out, or had it still been out? It rested against his cheek, warm and heavy and Keith looked up challengly at white plastic above him.

“Yeah, you want me to bite it off? You Jason Vorhees mother fucker-” Thick leather fingers shoved in his mouth, cutting off Keith’s words and gagging him. The man brought Kieth’s knife to his face, pointing it threateningly close to his flesh. Keith got the message.

His eyes were spitfire, but his mouth was quiet when the fingers were removed. The man held his cock in front of Keith’s mouth, raising the knife again when Keith didn't immediately open his lips. As soon as he did, cock filled his mouth. It pressed deep, filling his mouth up thickly and thoroughly. The weight and size were almost familiar, but he didn’t have time to think as the man began pumping his cock into Keith’s mouth.

The man’s thick balls slapped against Keith’s chin and more shameful arousal pooled in his stomach for being used in such a degrading way. Every thrust forced the cock deeper into Keith's mouth until it was pressing to the back of his throat. He gagged around it, spit filling his mouth and spilling out between his lips.

The cock pulled out a bit as he gagged, but pressed back in against after only a moment. Keith’s throat gave in better this time, accommodating the thick girth filling him up. Keith’s eyes watered as his gag reflex was tested, forcing it down so he wouldn’t _throw up_ all over himself.

The man’s breathing was getting heavier, puffing hard against the mask, and Kieth could tell he was getting close. A hand fisted in his bangs, holding onto his head for leverage as he used Keith’s mouth to get himself off. Keith could feel his cock twitching in interest again, noting just now that his sweatpants were off.

The cock pulled out of Keith’s mouth and the man roughly pumped it in front of his face. Keith couldn't help focus his eyes on the red, shining head of his cock, disappearing and reappearing against the leather fist tightly pumping it. Unconsciously, or maybe consciously, Keith stuck his tongue out just a little, eyes flicking up to where his attacker’s would be, if he could see them.

The man came, thick come shooting all over Keith’s face, making him close his eyes. Some landed in his mouth and on his tongue, on his cheek, up to his forehead. Keith felt coated in it, dirty and disgusting and hot and amazing. When the man rolled Keith over onto his front, gloved hand delving between his ass cheeks, Keith knew it was more arousal than fear that ran through him.

\-----------

The bathroom was filled with steam, the bathtub brimming with colored foam, the room lit by only dim candlelight. Keith laid back against Shiro’s chest in the tub, eyes closed in blissful relaxation. In one hand Keith held a glass of wine, the other was holding the back of Shiro's hand, resting on his chest.

“God that- that was so fucking good, babe,” Keith’s voice was husky and genuine. Shiro smiled shyly, and pressed a kiss to Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you liked it, I was worried I was going a little too hard at some points, but I also know you can flip me onto my back without breaking a sweat so…”

Keith giggled airily, “Yeah, I went easy on you, babe. You went easy on me too, I know a few times you could have _really_ incapacitated me quicker and you chose to let me fight back a bit.”

Shiro hummed, “Well for our first time doing this kind of scene, I figured…”

“No, yeah, no complaints. It was all fucking great. Like. Wow, I wasn’t expecting it at all which made it,” Keith made an “ok” symbol with his hand for Shiro to see, “So fucking good, that bit of fear,” Keith whistled, “Hoo boy. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?”

Shiro nuzzled against Keith’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss there, “I think the same thing, babe. Mmm, and you were so cute, that fucking fire in your eyes, _man,”_ Shiro took a drink from his own wine glass.

“Sorry I blew up your phone with like a million texts and calls, I was genuinely a little pissed, sorry haha” Keith laughed awkwardly. He felt bad now for being so frustrated earlier.

“It’s fine babe, you didn’t know,” Shiro was too understanding. “Also… I don’t know if you ended up texting them, but I told Pidge that I was going to, uh, play a ‘prank’ on you so if they got a weird call from you that they should ignore it.”

Keith laughed, half at the idea of that and half at Shiro’s foresight, “I didn’t, but man they probably wanted to know _every single detail_ of that ‘prank’ you were going to play.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, I had to cop out with an ‘I’ll explain later’ so, I’ll have to make something up, or something.”

It was past midnight now, no longer Halloween, they’d been lounging in the bath for at least half an hour now. Keith had known the attacker was Shiro around when his knife wasn’t where it was supposed to be. That was one of the things they had talked about when they semi-planned this scene.

They’d laid some few ground rules, absolute “do not”s and “please do”s, some easy triggers for Kieth to be able to tell that this was Shiro and this was a scene without completely taking him out of the mindset and ruining it. Shiro had been most worried about that part, but Kieth had to explain ad nauseam that that was one of the aspects about this intense of a scene that he liked the most. The fear. Anticipation.

It’d been weeks, months actually of details and “what if”s and potential play-by-play’s. But it’d been a while since they’d last talked about it, to the point where Keith thought it might have been dropped altogether. Turns out that was part of Shiro’s plan, his surprise to make it more of a, well, _surprise._ And it really was.

“Happy Halloween, babe,” Keith nuzzled his head back against Shiro’s, hoping to repay his boyfriend for the amazing fucking scene he’d been awarded.

“Happy Halloween, you sick fuck,” Shiro’s voice was so loving and it made Keith burst out laughing.

“Shit, I almost spilled my wine, you cute asshole!” Shiro pressed a small kiss to Keith’s shoulder, arm around his waist pulling in tighter. Keith hummed at the contact and melted into it. He was so exhausted and sated and so fucking happy to be with someone who’d take such good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on [tumblr](http://notakeithblog.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
